Derribando muros de sal
by LittlePirate470
Summary: "Tú y yo pensamos parecido, preocúpate por ti y nunca te harán daño." (FanFic Captain Swan)
1. Capítulo 1: El polizón

**Capítulo 1: El polizón**

El Sol abrasaba las maderas del navío que crujían levemente por el balanceo del agua, y el viento estaba en calma; apenas soplaba una brisa impregnada de sal que no bastaba para sofocar el asfixiante calor de mediodía. La mayoría de los marineros dormían o hacían sus apuestas en juegos de cartas y dados que estaban amañados, en los cuales el ganador nunca era el que mejor conocía el juego, si no el que mejor conocía las trampas.

Killian Jones los observaba desde su puesto de Capitán con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía la única mano que le quedaba aferrada al timón y el garfio apoyado en el otro extremo, pesaba más de lo que la gente se imaginaba y era una gran carga más sentimental que física. La soledad que sentía cada día en su interior estaba materializada por aquel trozo de metal que pretendía ser una amenaza, pero no era más que otra máscara con la que ocultar su dolor. La realidad era muy diferente, el nombre de Milah rebotaba en las paredes de su pecho vacío y sentía que el corazón que el Ser Oscuro había estrujado era el suyo y no el de la mujer que había amado. Sin embargo, toda la verdad acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos quedarían selladas bajo llave en su interior, para el resto del mundo el solo sería el Capitán Garfio, un pirata despiadado y sin sentimientos que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus propósitos. Jamás dejaría ver a nadie como era en realidad, nunca permitiría que nadie descubriera lo terriblemente solo y angustiado que se sentía. Y sobre todo nunca volvería a abrir su corazón a ninguna mujer porque el amor solo lo volvería a romper, y en esos momentos apenas lo sentía latir en su pecho. El tatuaje que se había hecho meses atrás en el brazo ardió como un recordatorio latente de aquellos pensamientos. Solo un nombre y ninguno más: Milah.

-¡Capitán! - la voz de Smee le sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que no lo había oído acercarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Smee?

- Un polizón, Capitán – dijo con voz nerviosa- hemos encontrado un polizón.

Killian enarcó una ceja ante aquellas palabras, hacía tiempo que no tenían un polizón a bordo y le divertía el proceso de interrogatorio y las amenazas que este conllevaba. La mayoría de polizones acababan en el fondo del mar porque se convertían en una carga innecesaria para el desarrollo de sus planes, los pocos que se quedaban pasaban a formar parte de la tripulación del Jolly Roger. Su vida a cambio de una existencia de servicio. Era un trato justo.

- Traédmelo – ordenó con impaciencia en la voz.

Smee se apresuró por acatar sus órdenes, aquel marinero podía llegar a ser tediosamente insoportable y no diferenciarse lo más mínimo de una repugnante rata de cloaca, pero en el fondo era la persona más fiel que Killian había conocido, y sabía que permanecería a su lado pasará lo que pasará. Aunque ello significara incómodas preguntas que él no siempre estaría dispuesto a responderle.

Smee desapareció durante unos minutos de la vista de Garfio y volvió arrastrando una figura encapuchada. Iba acompañado de otro tripulante que le ayudaba a llevar al polizón a trompicones por toda la cubierta hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Killian. Al llegar lo dejaron en el suelo a sus pies.

- Levántate.

Al ver que el polizón se negaba a obedecer, los dos marineros lo alzaron a la fuerza hasta dejarlo de pie ante él.

- Veamos cuál es tu rostro – dijo apartándole la capucha con el garfio.

Lo que vio le dejo sin habla, era muy diferente a aquello con lo que pensaba encontrarse. Al retirar la capucha una cascada de cabello dorado se liberó de su prisión y cayó por los hombros de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Sin duda, aquel primer dato le llamó la atención pero tampoco se trataba de una novedad. No era la primera vez que una mujer se colaba como polizón en su barco. Lo que realmente le conmovió fueron sus ojos. Eran de color verde y brillaban con rabia contenida. Su mirada era desafiante, dura y casi podía notar como penetraba en su interior sin permiso, filtrándose entre los muros que había alzado hacía ya tantos años y había reforzado día a día con el objetivo de que nadie pudiera ver al verdadero Killian Jones. Ahora sentía como esos muros se tambaleaban, igual que un navío atrapado en una furiosa tormenta. Odiaba aquella oleada de sentimientos que aquella desconocida le había provocado solo con mirarle, y por ello sus palabras fueron más duras que de costumbre cuando se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le espetó sin ocultar su enfado.

La mujer se negó a responder y simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del pirata, sin perder ni una pizca del tono desafiante que lo había sorprendido.

- Es la última vez que te lo pregunto – dijo acercándole el garfio a la garganta y presionando sobre ella - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El silencio se mantuvo.

- Tiradla al mar, los tiburones se encargarán de ella.

Los dos tripulantes empezaron a estirar de ella para cumplir la orden de Garfio, cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar.

- Emma – dijo, escupiéndole las palabras a la cara – Emma Swan.

- Bien, Swan, veo que la mención de los tiburones es suficiente para hacerte hablar. Es una muerte muy desagradable, te lo aseguro, la he presenciado en numerosas ocasiones.

- ¿También has estado al borde de sufrirla? – preguntó mientras miraba el garfio que emitía destellos metálicos a la luz del Sol.

- Debes aprender cuanto antes que los tiburones no son lo más peligroso que puedes encontrarte – Killian acercó su rostro al de Emma hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron y la respiración de la chica se entrecortó. Sentía su aliento muy cerca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – sin embargo, este es mi barco y tú eres simplemente una intrusa, por lo tanto las preguntas las hago yo.

Killian se apartó de Emma y ella pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. No sabía en qué barco se encontraba ni quién era su Capitán, aunque por lo que acababa de ver podía imaginárselo sin problemas. Ella simplemente pretendía huir, escapar de una vida de miseria y soledad que había arrastrado durante demasiados años. Pensaba comenzar una nueva vida lejos de su pasado, de sus recuerdos, lejos de él. Y ahora se encontraba en un barco pirata, rodeada de un puñado de hombres que se desesperaban ante la primera mujer que tenían delante. Sin embargo, no estaba asustada o al menos no pensaba permitir que se le notara. Eso era algo que le había salvado la vida en bastantes ocasiones, coger el valor que conseguía encontrar en su interior y convertirlo en algo grande; aferrarse a él y no dejar de luchar en todo momento. Su corazón podía estar roto y su alma maltrecha pero el valor era algo que siempre la había caracterizado y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

- Llevadla al calabozo.

- ¿Vas a encerradme?

- Es mejor que acabar en el fondo del océano y solo te mantendré encerrada hasta que decida que hacer contigo. Espero que disfrutes de la estancia, no tardaré en hacerte una visita.

Emma comenzó a protestar, pero todo fue inútil, entre Smee y el otro marinero comenzaron a llevársela a pesar de sus intentos de forcejeo. Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Garfio le dedicó unas últimas palabras: ¡Bienvenida al Jolly Roger, Swan!


	2. capítulo 2: Fragmentos del pasado

**Capítulo 2: Fragmentos del pasado**

La celda era más espaciosa de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero Emma se encontraba en una esquina con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de los barrotes. La sensación de encarcelamiento le provocaba una punzada de ansiedad en el pecho de la que no era capaz de liberarse, y el continuo balanceo del barco solo conseguía aumentar su angustia. No era la primera vez que la metían en una prisión y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria. Se tocó el cuello en un movimiento instintivo pero ya no había nada, el colgante había desaparecido. Recordó que se lo había arrancado en un intento desesperado de cortar cualquier vínculo con él. La había intentado coger del brazo, retenerla, convencerla de que permaneciera a su lado; pero ella se había zafado de su mano. "No puedo confiar en ti, no puedo volver a confiar en nadie. Me has hecho daño Neal, me has traicionado y no puedo perdonarte. Déjame marchar." Después de aquellas palabras, arrancó el colgante de su cuello. Lo último que vio fue un reflejo provocado por un furtivo rayo de sol sobre la superficie redonda y dorada del collar, el cual tenía un cisne tallado y era un símbolo de amor, de su primer amor. Emma pensaba que aquel hombre que había conocido unos meses antes iba a estar con ella para siempre pero se equivocó. ¿Habría recogido el colgante del suelo cuando ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo? No lo sabía, pero una parte de ella deseaba que lo hubiera hecho, que la recordara y sintiera su mismo dolor.

Se acurrucó aún más en la esquina de la celda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería olvidarlo todo, empezar de cero pero le resultaba muy difícil. Las imágenes aparecían nítidas y brillantes en su cabeza, como si en vez de recordarlo estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo. Se vio a sí misma corriendo por el bosque, sorteando los árboles y evitando las ramas caídas que entorpecían el camino cada pocos metros. Sabía que aquello era una tontería, él no la seguía, y a pesar de ello sentía la necesidad de correr, de alejarse de la persona que había amado con todas sus fuerzas. Se lo imaginaba de pie, quieto, con la mirada perdida en el lugar por donde se había ido. "Lo siento, Emma." Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le oyó decir. Ella también lo sentía. Sentía todos los meses que había desperdiciado de su vida, los segundos robados y las horas que ya no podría recuperar. Odiaba reconocer que le había recorrido un escalofrío cuando escuchó su nombre en sus labios. Lo pronunciaba con ternura, con cierta devoción y si no fuera por todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, habría asegurado que todavía había resquicios de amor en su voz, pero ya no podía creer nada similar. "El primer amor es el que más duele, luego todo es más sencillo." Alguien le había dicho esa frase en un momento de su vida, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo. Esperaba que fuera cierto porque el dolor le estaba atravesando como una cuchilla y era imposible liberarse de la angustia que sentía en esos momentos. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba corriendo pero las piernas comenzaron a dolerle y sabiendo que era inútil continuar a ese ritmo se detuvo junto a un árbol cercano. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco y se dejó caer en la hierba fresca y todavía húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. Rodeó las piernas con los brazos tal y como estaba haciendo en esos momentos en la celda y respiro hondo varias veces. Estaba terriblemente cansada y dolida. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento? ¿Adónde iba a ir? Tenía la sensación de que su vida se hundía irremediablemente y no conseguía encontrar una solución, una salida. Estaba sola.

Unos fuertes pasos seguidos de un murmullo de voces la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecía que había jaleo en cubierta y, aunque era incapaz de entender lo que decían, sí que podía distinguir las voces. Por un lado, escuchaba la voz cálida y profunda del capitán, que se filtraba entre los tablones de madera y llegaba hasta sus oídos estremeciéndola. En verdad, no había conseguido olvidarla desde la primera vez que la escuchó, a pesar del tono amenazante y rudo con el que le había hablado había logrado conmoverla y eso era algo que le asustaba. No quería ni siquiera pensar que aquel hombre pudiera atraerla de alguna manera, no había ningún motivo para que se sintiera así y sin embargo tampoco podía negar que su voz, inexplicablemente, la reconfortaba. Por otro lado, escuchaba la voz de una mujer aparentemente joven que parecía tener un poco de autoridad en aquel barco a juzgar por el tono que empleaba al hablar con él. Aquello le resultaba confuso. Emma siempre había pensado que los marineros se negaban a llevar mujeres a bordo de sus navíos por todas aquellas estúpidas supersticiones de que las mujeres traen la mala suerte y son un mal augurio. De pronto las voces se desvanecieron y todo quedó sumido en el silencio. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó unos pasos que bajaban la escalera y se aproximaban a la celda en la que se encontraba.

Esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con su rostro y estaba preparada para las amenazas y las preguntas que le formularía a continuación. Sin embargo, la persona que se quedó a unos centímetros de los barrotes era muy distinta al hombre con el que esperaba enfrentarse. Era una mujer. Supuso que era la misma mujer que había escuchado apenas unos minutos en la cubierta del barco. No se había equivocado respecto a su edad, era joven, superaría escasamente los veinte años, y tenía el cabello largo y rojizo. Se quedó quieta, mirándola con atención y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Emma comenzó a revolverse en su sitio, aquella desconocida le hacía sentir muy incómoda y desprotegida, parecía estar efectuando algún tipo de análisis sobre su persona y odiaba ser el centro de atención.

¿Qué quieres? – su voz sonó hueca y vacía.

La joven hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y se limitó a seguir mirándola de aquella forma tan extraña. Llevaba una camisa de mangas anchas y un pantalón negro ajustado. El conjunto lo complementaba un chaleco adornado por un cinturón de cuero marrón y unos guantes del mismo color. Comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda sin apartar la vista de la prisionera y después retomó sus pasos hacia la posición inicial. A continuación repitió el proceso en la dirección contraria como si quisiera examinarla desde todos los ángulos posibles. Emma se dio cuenta de que caminaba de una forma particular, casi parecía que estuviera deslizándose por el agua, en lugar de estar caminando sobre las tablas de madera. Al cabo de unos segundos que a Emma le resultaron eternos, afirmó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y desapareció con la misma indiferencia con la que había aparecido anteriormente. De nuevo se había quedado sola pero ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes. Intentó poner en orden sus recuerdos y buscar a aquella mujer en ellos, pero no logró encontrar ninguno en el que apareciera. Le incomodaba la idea de saber que esa joven la había reconocido y ella era incapaz de saber dónde o cuándo se habían visto. Sabía que a la larga un rostro del pasado solo podía traerle problemas, especialmente uno que no podía identificar.

Los murmullos volvieron a resonar en la celda pero ahora sonaban mucho más bajos y amortiguados que la vez anterior. A pesar de ello el capitán parecía alterado y su voz sonó alta y clara cuando pronunció las últimas palabras: "¿Estás segura?" Emma sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Qué sabía aquella desconocida sobre ella? ¿Qué le estaba contando? De nuevo se escucharon pasos que se aproximaban a la celda. Esta vez sí que se trataba del hombre con el que esperaba encontrarse la primera vez. Se acercó aparentemente calmado y fijó sus ojos azules en ella. A la prisionera le dio un vuelco el corazón y después comenzó a latirle muy rápido. Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho por otro sentimiento que no fuera el miedo, y curiosamente en aquel momento Emma sentía algo muy distinto al temor. No quería reconocérselo a sí misma, no quería que las palabras que le asaltaban comenzaran a tomar forma en su mente porque entonces serían demasiado reales para escapar de ellas. Pero por mucho que intentaba huir de lo que sentía, lo cierto era que estaba atrapada por su mirada y sentía un vacío en su interior que solo se calmaría cuando volviera a escuchar su voz.

¿Por qué estás en mi navío, Swan?

La dureza de su voz le hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Ella solo era una prisionera que se encontraba en serios problemas. Aquel hombre no sentía el más mínimo aprecio o compasión por ella, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una extraña atracción por él. "¿Qué te ocurre Emma? Te prometiste no volver a sentir nada por nadie. Si te enamoras, volverán a herirte. No seas estúpida, tú no quieres volver a sufrir." Las acusaciones que se hacía a sí misma no lograban reducir en lo más mínimo lo que sentía en aquellos instantes. El amor es irracional, no tiene sentido. Siempre lo había sabido y ahora parecía que aquella afirmación se volvía más fuerte que nunca. A pesar de todo no olvidaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma tiempo atrás, no podía volver a enamorarse porque el amor solo le traería dolor y ella estaba cansada de padecer. Vio que él cogía la llave de la celda que se encontraba colgada en la pared de la izquierda, y tras abrir la puerta la invitó a salir señalando el exterior con la mano.

Será mejor que hablemos fuera. Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y creo que tenerte encerrada no es la mejor solución.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, Emma se levantó y siguió a Garfio al exterior del barco, donde el Sol ya no brillaba con tanta fuerza y las primeras luces del ocaso se vislumbraban en el horizonte.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un secreto

**Capítulo 3: Un secreto**

Garfio se apoyó en la borda del barco. El mar estaba en calma, ligeramente teñido de añil y el suave balanceo del barco resultaba reconfortante. El pirata echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados e inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar con las preguntas. Los últimos rayos de Sol del atardecer jugaron con su cabello aclarándolo en las puntas y por un momento Emma se olvidó de respirar. Tras unos segundos de espera, clavó sus ojos en ella y le formuló una pregunta muy similar a la que le había hecho anteriormente cuando estaba en la celda.

¿Qué haces aquí?

En esta ocasión fue Emma la que dio un largo suspiro antes de responder. No quería contar su historia y mucho menos a un desconocido pero sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz muchas de las cosas que pretendía esconder y olvidar a cada segundo. Por el momento se limitó a dar una respuesta, que aunque no era una mentira, tampoco desvelaba nada de la cruda verdad y los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta aquel barco.

Huir

Garfio enarcó una ceja y su mirada se llenó de impaciencia. Emma sabía que no podría tentar durante mucho tiempo a la suerte ni dar constantemente respuestas esquivas que acabarían provocando la ira del pirata.

¿De quién? – inquirió

Del pasado.

Aquella respuesta pareció divertir al Capitán que la miró con una sonrisa burlona y espero unos segundos como si esperará que aquello solo fuera una broma.

No se puede huir del pasado, Swan. – afirmó con cierta amargura en la voz. Emma pudo ver como su rostro se ensombrecía al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Conocía aquella expresión, el dolor que provocan los recuerdos no siempre es fácil de ocultar.

Tú lo sabes bien, ¿no? – dijo ella y miró el objeto plateado que sustituía a su mano izquierda.

Garfio se dio cuenta y apartó la mirada de su rostro.

Supongo que sí – comentó mientras rozaba el garfio con su mano derecha- intentar huir del pasado solo es mentirse a uno mismo, debes aprender a convivir con él. De todos modos no es de mí de quién hemos venido a hablar, sino de ti.

Parecía ligeramente alterado, Emma se dio cuenta de que él tampoco quería hablar de su pasado, tal vez también tenía muchas cosas que ocultar, podía ser que incluso más que ella. Aunque aquello resultaba difícil de creer. El pirata sacó una petaca y se la ofreció.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó.

- Ron

- No, gracias – le dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz que esperó que él captara – no bebo antes de un interrogatorio.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un largo sorbo de ron antes de volver a guardar la petaca en su sitio. Después de aquel gesto parecía mucho más calmado.

Tú conoces mi nombre, pero yo aún no sé el tuyo, creo que eso es algo que si podrías responderme.

Tus intentos de ganar tiempo no te van a librar de las preguntas que tengo que hacerte, pero puesto que tienes razón te lo diré – el hombre la miró con intensidad y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras desvelaba su identidad – Killian Jones, aunque algunos prefieren llamarme por mi nombre más pintoresco, Garfio. Y ahora que ya hemos resuelto tu gran duda, ¿podemos centrarnos en ti, señorita Swan? Has dicho que quieres huir de tu pasado, una respuesta poco precisa que realmente no responde a lo que te he preguntado, ¿por qué estás en mi navío? ¿por qué escogiste mi barco y no cualquier otro?

Emma lo miró con extrañeza, ¿realmente importaba? No había ningún motivo por el que hubiese escogido aquel barco en lugar de cualquier otro. Cuando vio que su vida se venía abajo solo quiso escapar a algún lugar lejano donde nadie la conociera y poder comenzar de cero. Se recordó a sí misma, apenas unos días antes, observando los barcos que estaban atracados en el muelle y escuchando los gritos ensordecedores de los marineros que reían a carcajadas y se gastaban bromas de mal gusto unos a otros.

Estuvo allí durante horas esperando el momento oportuno para infiltrarse en uno de los navíos sin ser vista. Finalmente, cuando la tarde ya comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, vio como la mayoría de la tripulación de uno de los barcos se marchaba encabezados por su capitán. Seguramente no pisaban tierra desde hacía meses y Emma podía imaginarse a que lugares tenían pensado dirigirse. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y sus voces se convirtieron en un murmullo amortiguado por la distancia, la chica se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha marrón y se encaminó hacia el barco, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible ante los posibles marineros que quedaban a bordo. Pronto descubrió que sus temores eran innecesarios. En cubierta solo había seis o siete hombres, la mayoría de ellos dormía y el resto estaban inmersos en una partida de un juego de dados sin prestar la menor atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Emma se quitó las pesadas botas que llevaba para no emitir ningún tipo de sonido y pasó junto a ellos casi de puntillas. Tal y como había sospechado ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia. Buscó un escondrijo y encontró uno pequeño y oculto por una gran cantidad de barriles y se acurrucó allí. Era poco probable que la encontraran en aquel lugar y tenía provisiones de agua y comida para unos cuantos días. Solo tenía la esperanza de que el trayecto hacia su próximo destino no fuera demasiado prolongado.

Ahora podía darse cuenta de cuán errónea había sido su decisión, de todos los barcos que podría haber escogido para huir había tenido que elegir el de los piratas. Los hombres más despiadados que surcaban los mares, y que no tenían ningún inconveniente en matar, robar y traicionar con el único objetivo de conseguir sus propósitos. Odiaba a aquellos rufianes y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar si en el fondo eran tan distintos a ella misma. No, no podía hacerse eso, debía apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

No hubo ningún motivo por el que eligiera este barco, fue una decisión completamente al azar.

Killian afirmó con la cabeza al escuchar su respuesta. Era muy posible que la creyera puesto que Emma no era demasiado buena mintiendo. Ese era, desafortunadamente, uno de sus puntos más débiles.

Está bien, supongo que debo creerte y espero por tu propio bien que no estés mintiéndome, no tengo piedad con aquellos que intentan engañarme. De todas formas deberías estarme agradecida por el trato que te estoy dando, no suelo ser tan permisivo. Esto me lleva a la segunda cuestión – Garfio cambió el tono de voz y su siguiente pregunta golpeó a Emma como un cuchillo afilado – dime Swan, ¿es cierto que tienes poderes?

De todas las preguntas que le podía haber formulado, aquella era la que Emma menos se esperaba y la pilló completamente desprevenida. El desconcierto debió reflejarse con claridad en su rostro y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Garfio ya había descubierto la verdad, ¿cómo podía saber aquel hombre su secreto más oculto?

No tengo poderes, ¿por qué piensas algo así? – la voz le tembló justo al final de la frase.

Te acabo de decir que odio que me mientan, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo. Además eres cómo un libro abierto, es muy sencillo saber en qué estás pensando.

Emma suspiró resignada. Garfio sabía su mayor secreto y ya era tarde para intentar desmentirlo.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

En realidad ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmarlo. Ella me lo contó –señaló un punto a su espalda y al girarse Emma pudo ver a la chica de cabellos rojizos que la había observado en la celda, estaba sentada en el suelo hablando con algunos hombres – Ariel te ha reconocido, debisteis coincidir el algún momento del pasado.

No la recuerdo.

Ella tampoco bien a ti, dice que te vio por unos segundos y que solo te recuerda como un espejismo rodeado por un haz de luz blanca. Sin embargo, eso no es problema mío, me trae sin cuidado dónde o cuándo te vio. Lo importante es que tengo la información que necesitaba y realmente la única que me interesa en estos momentos. Tienes poderes, Swan, y eso significa que vas a ayudarme.

¿Ayudarte a qué y por qué debería hacerlo? – la confusión impregnó su voz, tenía la sensación de que su petición no iba a ser nada agradable.

En primer lugar, vas a ayudarme porque no tienes otra opción si quieres sobrevivir. El único motivo por el que sigues aquí es por tus poderes, eso es lo que ahora mismo te mantiene con vida. Negarte sería una condena a muerte. – el tono de su voz se elevó y sonó amenazante, Emma sabía que no estaba bromeando – En segundo lugar, vas a ayudarme a vengarme de aquel que me quitó la mano – por su expresión, Emma supo que le había quitado mucho más que su mano, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Me necesitas para asegurar tu venganza? Pensaba que los piratas eráis seres fuertes y orgullosos que no se dejan ayudar para conseguir su propósitos.

Killian rio amargamente antes de contestar.

No es sencillo matar a alguien que juega con ventaja, él tiene magia. Por muy diestro que sea con la espada y el engaño no puedo vencer a un rival así yo solo.

¿De quién se trata? – el miedo había comenzado a oprimir el pecho de Emma, si Garfio la necesitaba con tanta urgencia era porque su rival no solo era muy superior a él, si no probablemente muy superior a ella.

Un cocodrilo, el ser oscuro – Garfio prácticamente escupió las palabras al pronunciarlas con rabia y odio emergiendo de su interior.

Emma tembló ante la mención de aquel nombre, ¿cómo podía Garfio ni siquiera pensar que su magia pudiera vencer a la de aquel hombre? El ser oscuro era probablemente el ser más poderoso del mundo y no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra él, ni siquiera trabajando juntos podrían derrotarlo. A pesar de todo al mirarle a los ojos supo que aquello no era una petición, si o una orden. Emma sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Ariel

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este Fanfic y os tomáis la molestia de dejar vuestros comentarios y de darme vuestra opinión sobre lo que pensáis de la historia. De verdad que esto es muy importante para mí ya que es el primer Fanfic que escribo y me gusta que seáis críticos con lo que hago. Por otro lado, pido disculpas por haber tardado en subir este capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Os dejo con el capítulo 4, espero que os guste :D

**Capítulo 4: Ariel**

Con un rápido zambullido la cola de la sirena desapareció en el agua oscura ante la mirada ausente de Garfio al que se le escogió un poco el corazón. Realmente aquella mujer le gustaba, se podría decir que era lo más parecido a una amiga y a una confidente que tenía desde que Milah había desaparecido de su vida. Sin embargo, no la amaba y aquel era el verdadero problema. Ariel lo había dejado todo por él, a su familia, a sus amigos y a su vida bajo el mar. Ahora se limitaba a aquellas zambullidas nocturnas que tanto le entusiasmaban y a viajar entre los mundos para conseguir aquello que necesitaban y que él no podría obtener sin ayuda de una judía mágica, algo que escaseaba mucho en aquellos tiempos y que sin duda requería el pago de precios muy altos. Le tenía mucho cariño y confiaba completamente en ella pero no podía sentir por aquella mujer lo mismo que había sentido por su amor del pasado y aquello le entristecía.

Habían compartido besos furtivos y noches de pasión que no servían para reparar un corazón roto ni aliviar la tristeza que se acurrucaba en su pecho y crecía día tras día. "Te esperaré", le había dicho ella en más de una ocasión. "Te esperaré hasta el día en el que me ames." Pero él no deseaba que le esperara, ella se merecía ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que pudiera corresponderle con la misma pasión y admiración con que ella lo hacía, y sin duda él no era el hombre adecuado. Pero al mismo tiempo, y aquello le hacía sentirse terriblemente egoísta, tampoco quería que se alejara de su lado, ¿podría volver a soportar el horrible vacío de la soledad? La vida de pirata, el ron y las compañías de una noche no eran más que refugios en los que había intentado ocultar su pesar a lo largo de los años. Realmente nada de aquello le hacía feliz y a lo único a lo que le tenía verdadero aprecio era a aquella sirena y al Jolly Roger, su barco, su hogar desde que había decidido comenzar esa nueva vida. Bueno, debía reconocer que también apreciaba en cierta forma a su leal tripulante Smee, pero aquel torpe le sacaba demasiadas veces de sus casillas y agotaba su paciencia rápidamente.

Con Ariel era diferente. Los largos silencios no eran incómodos, sino más bien todo lo contrario, resultaban reconfortantes y no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Ella hubiera sido la chica perfecta si su corazón hubiese decidido amarla pero no era así. En aquellos momentos ya no la veía, suponía que se encontraba a varios metros de profundidad o tal vez se había alejado bastante del navío. Lo que más le gustaba de aquella muchacha es que jamás perdía la capacidad de sorprenderse, hasta el más insignificante detalle podía convertirse en algo fascinante a ojos de Ariel. Solía decir que le gustaba buscar tesoros escondidos en el fondo del mar, aunque su concepto de tesoro y el del pirata distaban bastante. Para ella una simple caracola que brillara ligeramente al sol o tuviera un color fuera de lo común se convertía en una reliquia de incalculable valor que merecía la pena conservar. Y aunque el mundo marino le fascinaba, su pasión siempre había sido y seguía siendo el mundo de los humanos. Cualquier cosa podía iluminarle la mirada de sincero entusiasmo y realizaba mil preguntas que a Garfio le gustaba responder. Pero, a pesar de su inocencia innata, también era una mujer fuerte que no dudaba en colocar una espada o un cuchillo en el cuello de su enemigo si la situación lo requería. Luchaba por aquello que deseaba y pocas veces se podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Sin duda podía admitir que aquella sirena le hacía feliz pero se trataba de una felicidad que nunca lograba calmar el vacío interior que sentía. ¿Sería capaz de volver a encontrar a alguien que pudiera llenar ese vacío?

"Swan." El nombre acudió a su mente como una ráfaga de viento. De manera inconsciente recordó los mechones dorados que caían por sus hombros y la mirada desafiante que tanto le había cautivado desde el primer instante. Por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera por olvidarla no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza, y lo que más deseaba desde hacía varias horas era bajar al camarote donde se había alojado y verla; pero ya debía estar dormida y de todas formas no encontraba ningún motivo que le excusara de ir en su busca. El único motivo era la verdad: la echaba de menos. Si bien era cierto todo lo que le había dicho en la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma tarde, no era la idea de estar mucho más cerca de su objetivo lo que le entusiasmaba, de haber encontrado aquel elemento que le faltaba para poder llevar a cabo su venganza ansiada durante tantos años. En realidad, lo que más feliz le hacía era que iban a tener la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo juntos y podría averiguar más cosas sobre aquella mujer que comenzaba a obsesionarle. Sintió como si le hubieran hecho un pequeño rasguño en el muro que había levantado alrededor de su corazón. Una pequeña abertura apenas perceptible por la que se había filtrado un poco del calor que ya creía olvidado y que le hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Estaba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando oyó un chapoteo cerca del barco y la cabeza de Ariel asomó sobre la superficie del agua. Como muchas otras noches le ayudó a subir a cubierta y su aleta desapareció es un haz de luz blanca dividiéndose en dos largas y perfectas piernas en cuanto tocó la madera del navío. Garfio estaba acostumbrado a convivir con la magia pero eso no significaba que no lograra sorprenderse cada vez que la presenciaba.

Pensabas en ella, ¿verdad?- en su voz había un tono de reproche que a duras penas conseguía ocultar.

Al pirata aquella pregunta le pilló completamente desprevenido.

¿En quién? – se sorprendió de la rapidez con que Ariel podía conocer sus pensamientos y lo difícil que le resultaba esconderle lo que sentía.

No me tomes por tonta, Garfio – su rostro se endureció – te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esta tarde estabas diferente. Te he observado mientras hablabas con esa tal Emma Swan.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras esperaba que el pirata dijera algo, al ver que no contestaba prosiguió con sus palabras.

Tus movimientos eran menos bruscos que de costumbre y apenas alzabas la voz al hablarle. Tú no te comportas así con los intrusos que se infiltran en tu barco. No te comportaste así conmigo y no lo has hecho con ninguno de los polizones que hemos capturado a lo largo de los años – su voz se quebró ligeramente antes de finalizar la oración.

Garfio sabía lo que la mujer estaba recordando: lo mal que se había comportado la primera vez que se habían visto. Ariel había llegado a su barco de una manera muy parecida a como lo había hecho Emma, oculta bajo una capucha y escondida entre varios barriles de pólvora. Sin embargo, tal y como acababa de apuntar ella, su comportamiento había sido muy diferente al que había tenido esta última vez. Le había gritado, amenazado y finalmente atado y lanzado al mar, sin compasión, para que fuera devorada por los tiburones; sin ni siquiera brindarle una oportunidad de poder explicarse. Había tenido aquel comportamiento tan estúpido bajo el que intentaba ocultar al hombre que era en realidad. Por fortuna cortó las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos antes de empujarla al agua, y al caer sus piernas volvieron a convertirse en una cola de sirena liberándose así del resto del resto de ataduras. A pesar de aquella experiencia ella había vuelto a su lado varias semanas después y esa vez se quedó. "Nunca dejaré de insistir en permanecer a su lado." Era lo primero que le había dicho al volver y Garfio ya no protestó ni intentó volver a echarla del barco. Si aquella mujer se empeñaba en permanecer junto a él, la dejaría hasta que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema, en cuya ocasión no vacilaría en matarla. Al fin y al cabo, tenerla cerca podría resultar incluso divertido. Un entretenimiento más. El tiempo pasó y lo que en un primer momento era indiferencia y desprecio hacia ella terminó convirtiéndose en una verdadera amistad basada en la confianza y la lealtad. Lealtad que, en aquellos momentos, el pirata sintió que estaba rompiendo de alguna manera y se sintió culpable por ello.

Es por la magia, ya sabes – intentó justificarse – ella podría ser la respuesta a los problemas que necesito resolver.

Mejor dicho un solo problema, el hecho de tener que matar a un hombre mucho más poderoso que él y que le había arrebatado aquello por lo que vivía sin poder evitarlo. La impotencia que había sufrido y el dolor que sentía desde entonces eran a lo que se había aferrado desde aquel día para continuar viviendo. En los ojos de Ariel vio que sus palabras no la habían convencido en absoluto.

Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – negó con pesar y le miró con tristeza – te conozco demasiado bien capitán, e incluso ahora puedo ver un brillo especial en tus ojos cuando la recuerdas, un brillo que jamás había visto y que esperaba que un día fuera dedicado a mí. Que ilusa y tonta he sido todo este tiempo.

Ariel… - Garfio intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Odiaba verla de aquella manera.

No, no hace falta que te justifiques. Al fin y al cabo tú no eliges de quién enamorarte, nadie puede tomar esa elección. Ojalá pudiéramos tomarla – apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sus pestañas estaban húmedas – solo necesito tiempo para pensar y estar a solas, eso es todo.

Dicho esto se subió en la borda del barco y antes de sumergirse de nuevo en las profundidades del agua, giró la cabeza y le dedicó unas palabras de despedida al hombre que quería: "Volveremos a vernos, Killian."

Cuando la sirena desapareció de su vista, Garfio se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Nunca había sido su intención hacerle daño, no a ella, no a la persona que había conseguido que el peso del dolor fuera más soportable y que le había acompañado incondicionalmente durante demasiado tiempo. Y a pesar de esa culpabilidad tampoco podía escapar a los sentimientos que casa segundo crecían sobre la chica rubia. Decidió que su compañía era lo único que podía hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir y finalmente decidió bajar al camarote donde se encontraba dormida. Tal vez tenerla cerca, sin que ella supiera de su presencia, le ayudaba a aclararse y a poner orden a la oleada de sentimientos que surgía en su interior.

Al bajar, encontró al marinero que en teoría tenía que vigilarla durmiendo en una esquina y con una botella de ron vacía en la mano. Se acercó a Emma y vio que se removía inquieta en la estera que hacía las funciones de cama y su respiración era agitada. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Al verla de ese modo, Garfio decidió despertarla.


	5. Capítulo 5: La huida

¡Hola! Os dejo con el capítulo 5 y os agradezco de nuevo los comentarios que recibo a diario, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. También quería deciros que en mi perfil podéis encontrar un link de un vídeo que he hecho sobre este Fanfic.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 5: La huida **

"Está loco, completamente loco y moriremos ambos por su inconsciencia." Estas eran las palabras que rondaban sin cesar en la cabeza de Emma, mientras daba vueltas en la estera sobre la que se encontraba tumbada. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño conociendo el futuro que le esperaba. Se miró las manos, apenas dos sombras recortadas en la penumbra, y las cerró con rabia. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar bien sus poderes, ¿cómo pretendía que se enfrentara al Ser Oscuro? Cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más el instante en el que decidió entrar en aquel barco y el momento en el que creyó que podía comenzar una vida mejor. Volvió a girar y se hizo un ovillo mientras intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos e intentar dormir. El sueño era la única solución que se le ocurría en aquel momento. Era cierto que tenía poderes pero ni siquiera le servían para liberarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, en realidad solo los había utilizado una vez y lo que hizo fue tan simple y ridículo que no merecía la pena ni recordarlo. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho con un poco de habilidad, algo que aprendió unas semanas después. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días y el cansancio vencieron y Emma pudo sumirse en un sueño ligero y colmado de pesadillas.

La penumbra seguía cerniéndose a su alrededor y sólo las llamas trémulas y débiles de algunas antorchas situadas en las paredes conseguían que la oscuridad no fuera absoluta. Emma estaba cogida a uno de los barrotes que le impedían salir mientras planeaba la manera de escapar de aquella celda. El amanecer se acercaba y con él el final de su vida, ya que estaba condenada a morir con las primeras luces del alba. Una sombra se deslizó sigilosa en el calabozo que tenía al lado. A pesar de las horas que llevaba allí dentro, no había conseguido ver el rostro del otro prisionero. Estaba situado en la esquina más alejada de su celda, cubierto casi por completo por las tinieblas, y solo en una ocasión fue capaz de vislumbrar un poco mejor su figura y deducir que se trataba de una mujer. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Poco después de que la metieran a empujones en aquella prisión, había tratado en vano de entablar una conversación con su acompañante, pero este no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Tras varios intentos fallidos decidió callarse y dejar que un incómodo silencio invadiera la sala, el cual solo se veía interrumpido por sus respiraciones.

Los guardias de seguridad no apartaban la mirada de las celdas y sus posibilidades de poder huir parecían cada vez más lejanas e improbables. Necesitaría un milagro para conseguirlo, y por fortuna aquel milagro se produjo. De pronto comenzó a escucharse un gran alboroto que procedía del resto de estancias del palacio y toda la guardia de seguridad se movilizó para ir a resolver el problema. Emma observó cómo sus vigilantes también se marchaban dejándolas solas en aquel lugar. Seguramente pensarían que dos prisioneras no podrían escapar en los pocos minutos que durara su ausencia, sin embargo ellos desconocían un pequeño detalle que le permitiría a Emma huir de aquel lugar. En cuanto los guardias desaparecieron de su vista, la mujer acercó la mano al candado que cerraba la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró todo lo que pudo en su objetivo. Al cabo de unos segundos, una luz blanca, que procedía de la palma de su mano, inundó la celda y la cerradura se abrió con un sonido agudo. La chica que había permanecido inmóvil y callada todo el tiempo, salió de su escondite al ver lo que acababa de suceder pero Emma ni siquiera la miró, debía escapar lo más rápido posible, los guardias podían volver en cualquier momento.

Ayúdame – suplicó.

Ignorando sus palabras, como había hecho aquella desconocida anteriormente con ella, abrió la puerta de la celda y salió corriendo sin volver la vista atrás. La prisionera continuó llamándola pero sus gritos pronto se perdieron entre el jaleo que había en palacio.

Atrapad al ladrón, ¡qué no escape!

Vaya, así que su salvador era un ladrón, un compañero al fin y al cabo. Esperaba de corazón que lograra salvarse, aunque en aquellos momentos le preocupaba mucho más poder salvarse a sí misma. Siguió avanzando y corriendo entre la multitud en su intento desesperado de encontrar la puerta de salida cuando alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas, la cogió por el hombro y le colocó una espada en el cuello. "De ninguna manera", pensó, "no he llegado hasta aquí para que ahora me maten." Con un rápido movimiento prendió la espada de unos de los guardias que pasaban junto a ella, y que todavía la tenía guardada en la vaina, y se escabulló del arma que amenazaba con degollarla. Ese era otro de los pequeños detalles que podían sacarla de allí, era buena con la espada, realmente buena. Esquivó varios ataques de su enemigo y finalmente le atestó un golpe rápido y preciso en el pecho, directo al corazón. Sacó la espada bañada en un líquido oscuro y espeso que no dejaba de brotar del cuerpo sin vida de su atacante.

Con el arma en la mano continuó su recorrido, ahora con mucha más seguridad que antes pues ya no se sentía desprotegida. Luchó contra todos aquellos que intentaban impedirle el paso y no vaciló en matar a quiénes se interponían en su camino. Durante uno de esos duelos su espalda chocó con la de otra persona y rápidamente se giró dispuesta a atacar pero su espada fue detenida con un golpe secó en el aire.

Creo que estamos en el mismo bando – el hombre que le dirigía la palabra debía ser el ladrón que acababa de alborotar a toda esa gente.

Yo no estoy en el bando de nadie – inquirió mientras se defendía de otro de los guardias que intentaban atacarles – y por lo que veo eres un ladrón bastante pésimo. Uno de los objetivos más importantes a la hora de robar algo consiste en que no te descubran, no sé si lo sabías.

Por supuesto, pero de todas maneras tengo la impresión de que te he hecho un gran favor, ¿me equivoco?

Emma hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

¿Algún plan? – preguntó.

Sí – contestó él –sobrevivir.

Siguieron avanzando hacia la salida, ahora uno junto al otro, hiriendo y asesinando a los que pretendían sabotear su plan. Tenían que sobrevivir y escapar. Era simple y conciso en teoría pero terriblemente complicado en la práctica. De pronto Emma sintió un dolor punzante y desgarrador que le hizo dar un fuerte alarido, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano al hombro. La sangre corrió rápidamente por su brazo y le manchó completamente la mano que mantenía presionada en un intento inútil de detener la hemorragia.

Me han herido – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que su vista se nublara y las formas que le rodearan se desdibujaran. Después todo se volvió negro.

Alguien comenzó a zarandearla insistentemente mientras la llamaba, y por el tono de su voz parecía bastante preocupado. Emma abrió los ojos y volvió de golpe a la realidad. Seguía tumbada en la estera del barco, podía sentir el balanceo de las olas y el fuerte olor a salitre que impregnaba el ambiente. Solo había sido una pesadilla, bueno en realidad había sido mucho más que eso, un horrible recuerdo que creía haber podido olvidar y que su subconsciente se había encargado de devolver a la luz más fuerte y vivo que nunca.

¿Estás bien? – Garfio se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con sus brillantes y azules ojos fijos en ella, cargados de preocupación. Notó su aliento tan cerca que un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se enderezó sobre la estera y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Él se apartó un poco de ella, pero no lo suficiente, sus cuerpos seguían estando demasiado cerca.

Estoy bien – suspiró, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo rítmicamente en su pecho pero comenzaba a calmarse – solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Garfio asintió pero la preocupación no abandonó su mirada, ¿realmente se preocupaba aquel hombre por ella?, ¿por qué motivo? Supuso que solo le preocupaba el hecho de que le pasara algo y no pudiera ayudarle a cumplir su ansiada venganza. La conversación de aquella tarde volvió a su memoria y una mueca de desprecio le torció el gesto.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

Solo quería ver como estabas.

Oh, es curioso que te preocupes por mí cuando, por otro lado, planeas conducirme a una muerte segura. Has firmado mi sentencia de muerte capitán Garfio – pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con todo el rencor y el sarcasmo posible.

Algo parecido al dolor cruzó el rostro del pirata pero Emma no pudo estar segura porque enseguida se recuperó.

Sabes que eso no es mi propósito, Swan – sus palabras fueron amables y dulces, no le había hablado de esa forma hasta aquel momento – no quiero tu muerte, solo te pido que me ayudes.

No – protestó ella enfadada – no me lo has pedido, me lo has ordenado en contra de mi voluntad. Son dos cosas muy diferentes.

¿Y si ahora te lo pidiera, me ayudarías?

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Además lo que me pides es imposible, no sé controlar mis poderes, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Estas completamente loco, ese hombre acabará con nuestras vidas antes incluso de que podamos atacarle. Estas cegado por lo que sea que te hiciera y eres incapaz de ver la realidad.

Tal vez tengas razón – afirmó él – pero también es cierto que te subestimas, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Swan. Ambos sabemos que eres capaz de muchas cosas pero tienes miedo a fracasar. El miedo es lo que te atemoriza, el miedo al fracaso es lo que todavía te mantiene prisionera aquí, no yo.

Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

O tal vez sé más cosa de las que crees. Lo veo en tu mirada, eres fuerte, muy fuerte. Te necesito…

Garfio dejó la última frase a medias, y Emma fue incapaz de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿La necesitaba? ¿Se refería a que la necesitaba para alcanzar su objetivo o había algo más detrás de esas palabras? Garfio le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente y lo colocó detrás su la oreja con suavidad. Para su propia sorpresa, Emma no se apartó ni protestó como habría hecho en cualquier situación, ante aquel contacto. Simplemente permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando del tacto de aquella mano sobre su rostro y por unos instantes cerró los ojos. La paz había vuelto a invadirle después de tanto tiempo ausente.

Será mejor que descanses, Swan. Buenas noches.

Con esas simples palabras se despidió, dejándola de nuevo sola pero mucho más calmada que antes.


	6. Capítulo 6: El pacto

**Capítulo 6: El pacto**

Esta vez Emma se sumió en un sueño mucho más profundo que antes acunada por el balanceo constante del barco, y por el cosquilleo que le había producido la mano de Garfio en los poros de su piel. Sin embargo, los sueños no la abandonaron durante el resto de la noche, las pesadillas por fortuna sí lo hicieron.

Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y acogedora al lado de una estufa de leña que crispaba y reflejaba destellos de luz anaranjada sobre las impolutas paredes de la estancia, otorgándole una atmósfera mágica y casi irreal. La niña no tendría más de seis años y jugaba con una muñeca de trapo que había vestido con un precioso traje rojo y colocado una tiara de flores en su cabeza. La alzó de un brazo en el aire y la hizo girar viendo como la falda del vestido se ahuecaba a su alrededor, flotando alrededor de ella. La pequeña sonrió al verla, la abrazo con fuerza y susurró: "Eres una princesa, Emma Swan." A menudo le gustaba imaginar que formaba parte de todas aquellas historias que su madre le había relatado algunas veces antes de irse a la cama y que había podido escuchar entre la muchedumbre cuando bajaban al pueblo a comprar: coronaciones, grandes bailes, palacios, vestidos de seda y brillantes coronas doradas con diamantes y jades incrustados.

Un agradable aroma impregnó la habitación y le dio unos toquecitos en la nariz activando su sentido del olfato. Emma dejó la muñeca encima de un viejo taburete de madera y se giró para buscar el origen de aquel olor que tanto le gustaba. No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Encima de la repisa de la ventana había un pastel de manzana que sin duda su madre había puesto allí para que se enfriara. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaron de emoción y con pasos rápidos y cortos se dirigió a ese lugar. A llegar se puso de puntillas para intentar coger un trozo de dulce, pero estaba a demasiada altura para su corta estatura. Frunció el ceño y recordó el taburete donde había dejado a la muñeca vestida de rojo, inmediatamente una traviesa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y se dispuso a cogerlo para poder alcanzar la repisa de la ventana.

No, Emma – la voz acusadora de su madre la cogió desprevenida cuando acababa de rozar el asiento– acabo de hacerlo, te vas a quemar. Si te quedas diez minutos quieta y calladita te cortaré un trozo en cuanto se enfrié.

Emma la miró disgustada pero decidió obedecerla. No le gustaba verla enfadada, se podría decir que realmente la temía cuando estaba de mal humor. En verdad, aquella mujer se esforzaba mucho por criarla lo mejor posible con los escasos recursos económicos de los que disponían, pero no tenía madera para ser madre y sus esfuerzos se veían constantemente frenados y abocados al fracaso por dos motivos: su escasa paciencia y la testarudez y carácter rebelde de la niña. Tal vez también influenciaba el hecho de que ella no era su verdadera madre, algo que Emma descubriría algunos años más tarde y que sería el causante de su primera huida. La primera de tantas que marcaron y dividieron su vida como si se tratase de los capítulos de un libro de cuentos, uno muy distinto a los cuentos con los que soñaba cuando tenía seis años.

Las primeras luces del alba se filtraron entre los tablones de madera y la despertaron. Emma abrió los ojos perezosa, todavía con el recuerdo del sueño que acababa de tener. A pesar de que había sido mucho más apacible y tranquilo que el primero, también había reforzado aquella sensación de vacío y soledad que siempre la acompañaba. Nunca sintió que aquel fuera realmente su hogar ni se sintió arropada por el calor de una verdadera familia. Su vida había sido una constante lucha por encontrar su lugar en el mundo y cuando por fin pensaba que lo había logrado todo se vino abajo. Ese último detalle le llevó a recordar el primer sueño de la noche, la cárcel, el ladrón y aquella mujer que se encontraba en la prisión contigua a la suya. Por algún motivo sentía que se le escapaba un detalle, algo relacionado con esa extraña que de repente le resultaba mucho más familiar que antes…

"Ella me lo contó"

Las palabras del pirata le asaltaron de repente y todas las piezas encajaron de pronto en su cabeza. Esa mujer, Ariel creyó recordar que se llamaba, conocía su secreto. Dijo que la vio practicando magia y la única vez que ella había utilizado su poder fue en esa ocasión, para forzar la cerradura y salir del calabozo. La boca se le secó de pronto y sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho. ¿Le debía una disculpa? Había echado a correr sin girarse, sin ni siquiera mirarla ni atender sus llamadas de súplica. Ahora entendía aquella mirada de odio y arrogancia que le había ofrecido el día anterior. Debía de producir cierto placer ver la situación desde el exterior de los barrotes. Disfrutar del momento en el que Emma era la prisionera y ella la que tenía el poder de ayudarla o abandonarla allí a su suerte. Decidió salir del camarote e ir a buscarla. Sin duda, le debía una disculpa.

El Sol todavía no brillaba con fuerza cuando pisó la cubierta del barco y la mayoría de marineros dormían tirados en cualquier sitio. Solo Garfio estaba de pie, junto al timón, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Emma se permitió unos instantes para observarlo desde la distancia, ya que parecía que el pirata estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no percibía su presencia. Pudo ver cómo el viento jugaba con su cabello oscuro y le alborotaba algunos mechones y, por primera vez desde que llegó al navío, se fijó en cada uno de los detalles de su indumentaria. Iba vestido casi completamente de negro, con una gabardina de cuero que estaba abierta dejando ver un brillante chaleco rojo decorado con tachuelas plateadas. La imagen era realmente impresionante y Emma tuvo que recordarse, por segunda vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre, que debía respirar. De pronto, él bajo la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron apenas un segundo. Ella apartó la mirada nerviosa mientras sentía que el corazón golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que terminaría por salirse como no se tranquilizara.

Respiró hondo y recordó porque había decidido salir del camarote. Paseó la mirada por toda la cubierta pero no encontró ni rastro de la chica de pelo rojizo. Recorrió el barco de estribor a babor y de proa a popa sin resultado. Finalmente decidió subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta el timón para preguntarle directamente a Garfio. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró con la mirada divertida del capitán.

¿Qué has perdido? – le preguntó sin perder el sentido del humor.

Buscaba a Ariel – contentó ella, ahora segura de que aquel era el nombre que le había dicho el día anterior – necesito hablar con ella. Creo que ya sé de qué nos conocemos.

Vaya, eso suena bastante interesante. Pero lamento informarte de que se ha tenido que ausentar unos días, no sé cuándo volverá. Aunque yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar la información que hayas descubierto sin ningún problema. – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Estamos en pleno mar abierto, como ha podido…

Ya te lo he dicho. Se ha marchado.

La respuesta de Garfio fue corta y tajante y Emma sabía que acababa de cometer un error al insistir sobre el tema. Intuía que algo había pasado y no era algo de lo que ella debiera formar parte. ¿Y sí ellos…? Ahora que lo pensaba había bastantes posibilidades de que existiera una relación entre el pirata y aquella mujer. Solo de pensarlo sintió la punzada irracional de los celos y la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Garfio, al ver aquel gesto, se arrepintió del tono de voz que acababa de utilizar para dirigirse a ella y pensó en algo que pudiera levantarle el ánimo.

¿Sabes? – comenzó – me gustaría comprobar una cosa.

Emma alzó una ceja.

Sígueme.

El pirata bajo las escaleras de madera al mismo tiempo que le hacía una señal con la mano a uno de los marineros que ya se había despertado. Inmediatamente el hombre se levantó para ocupar el puesto que él acababa de dejar libre. Alguien debía tripular el barco. A parte de él, la sirena era la que mejor sabía hacer esa tarea y la que solía ocuparse del puesto de mando cuando él no podía hacerlo. Pero es esos momentos su mayor apoyo le había abandonado y se veía obligado a recurrir a otros marineros, aunque no quisiera. Emma le siguió con curiosidad hasta que ambos se quedaron uno enfrente del otro justo al mástil. Killian cogió una espada que había tirada a sus pies y se la lanzó a Emma. Ella la cogió en el aire con un movimiento instintivo. Hacía tiempo que no manejaba un arma pero recordaba perfectamente como se hacía.

Empezamos bien, Swan – sus ojos se iluminaron y el azul de sus pupilas se intensificó. Eran profundos como el océano que se extendía a sus espaldas.

Emma le miró divertida. Garfio sacó su propia espada y la alzó en el aire, la chica no tardó ni un segundo en levantar la suya hasta que las hojas afiladas de ambas armas chocaron entre sí.

¿Preparada?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Puso su mano izquierda mano detrás de la espalda y él hizo lo mismo con el garfio que sustituí a la suya.

Pues que comience la diversión.

Chocaron dos veces las espadas en el aire. Garfio atacó por debajo pero Emma fue más rápida y paró hábilmente el golpe.

Eres buena – comentó y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se estaba divirtiendo de verdad después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Si me coloco aquí…-dio dos pasos a la derecha y volvió a atacar. Emma se puso en la posición adecuada para poder defenderse y contraatacar sin problemas.

Bien…- giró sobre sí mismo y sus espadas chocaron en el aire.

Abajo. Arriba. Abajo de nuevo. Por supuesto, aquello solo era un juego, una manera de pasar el tiempo pero ambos estaban sintiéndose libres y por unos minutos pareció que sus problemas se evaporaban y lo único que importaba era aquel duelo de espadas. En uno de esos ataques sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, solo separados por las dos espadas que tenían delante centelleando con la luz del Sol. Emma sonrió y Killian sintió que de verdad podía llegar a amar a aquella mujer. Ella se apartó y aprovechando el despiste del pirata lo desarmó, y acercó la hoja afilada de la espada a su garganta. Por supuesto no pensaba ni siquiera rozarle con ella, solo estaba disfrutando de la victoria.

Tengo algo que decirte capitán Garfio – acercó un poco más la espada sin llegar a tocarle – te ayudaré a cumplir tu venganza contra el Ser Oscuro. Pero te pido algo a cambio.

Killian levantó una ceja esperando que continuara con su petición.

Te ayudaré si después tú me ayudas a encontrar a una persona. Yo también tengo un pasado al que enfrentarme.


	7. Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados**

Los días pasaban lentos y monótonos en el barco y Emma llegó a perder la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuantos días llevaban navegando pero debían ser bastantes, tal vez incluso semanas y aquella situación comenzaba a desesperarle. Su relación con Garfio había mejorado durante las últimas jornadas, ya que entre todos los marineros que se encontraban en aquel navío él era, con diferencia, con el que prefería hablar. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña confianza que empezaba a surgir entre ellos se tambaleó aquella misma tarde.

La chica se encontraba junto al timón, apoyada en la borda del barco de espaldas al pirata. Observaba como tantos otros atardeceres el mar azul y plateado que lamía el casco del barco una y otra vez en un vaivén interminable. A diferencia de los días anteriores, el Sol apenas se vislumbraba, ya que permanecía oculto tras una densa capa de nubes que se oscurecían por momentos y solo algunos rayos de luz conseguían filtrarse entre ellas.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? – la voz del capitán le sobresaltó, llevaban casi una hora en completo silencio – Puedo enseñarte.

Garfio le señaló el timón con la cabeza y aquel gesto animó a Emma. No era el mejor plan del mundo, pero seguro que resultaba más entretenido que seguir mirando durante horas aquella masa azul que se extendía hasta el infinito. El pirata se apartó del puesto de mando y le cedió el lugar a ella. Acto seguido se colocó detrás de la chica, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo y Emma no pudo evitar que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

- Tienes que poner una mano aquí – le dijo mientras le cubría la mano con la suya y la conducía al lugar exacto el en el que tenía que coger el timón.

- Bien, y la otra… - de pronto se calló, iba a tomarla de la mano como había hecho anteriormente antes de darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Apartó el garfio con suavidad antes de rozarla con él y se limitó a señalarle el lugar correcto, tocando el timón con aquel trozo de metal – la otra la colocas justo aquí.

La mujer siguió las instrucciones tal y como le había ordenado pero le resultaba casi imposible concentrarse en las explicaciones que comenzó a darle a continuación. Su respiración le producía un cosquilleo en la oreja que no era capaz de ignorar y notaba como su aliento le rozaba uno y otra vez el cuello con cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. El corazón empezó a latirle desesperadamente en el pecho. "Relájate" se dijo a sí misma, "solo intenta enseñarte como tripular un barco, relájate, maldita sea." Pero cuanto más lo intentaba más nerviosa se ponía y menos atención prestaba a las explicaciones de Garfio. Entonces ocurrió. Los labios del pirata se apoyaron en su cuello durante unos instantes y le dieron un pequeño pero cálido beso que mandó una oleada de señales eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Emma se estremeció.

- ¿Qué…qué crees que estás haciendo? – pretendía sonar enfadada, pero su voz solo desprendió sorpresa.

Intentó liberarse de los brazos del capitán pero él con una rápida maniobra le dio la vuelta y la acorralo contra su cuerpo. Ahora lo tenía enfrente y pudo ver como una sonrisa de medio lado le iluminaba el rostro y los ojos le brillaban con cierta picardía.

- Venga, Swan, no vas a negarme que no deseas esto desde hace días – dijo con sorna en la voz, casi parecía que estuviera retándola.

Su cuerpo se apoyó más contra el suyo y Emma apartó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaban tan pegados que un simple movimiento podía hacer que sus labios se encontraran y eso era lo último que ella quería que ocurriera, ¿o sí quería? La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – contentó mientras intentaba inútilmente apartar su cuerpo empujándolo con las manos – suéltame Garfio.

El pirata no se movió ni un solo centímetro y su sonrisa se amplió.

- Te mueres por besarme, lo veo en tu mirada. ¿Por qué no pruebas? Aunque solo sea por curiosidad, seguro que te gusta – levantó una ceja y se señaló los labios. Sin duda, aquello era una provocación en toda regla y Emma no pensaba caer en su juego.

- Ni loca. No sé qué imagen tienes de mí, pero no soy una más de tus chicas, pirata. ¡Suéltame! – aquella última palabra la pronunció con rabia y su mirada se cargó de odio hacia él. ¿Otro hombre más que solo pretendía jugar con sus sentimientos? No pensaba tolerarlo.

Garfio pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de rozar el límite y deshizo su abrazo, apartándose de ella. Emma simplemente le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio y se marchó, bajó las escaleras hasta la cubierta y después se dirigió hacia su camarote sin volver la vista atrás. En aquellos momentos no sabía si lo odiaba más a él por acorralarla de aquella forma tan rastrera o a sí misma, porque realmente le hubiera gustado dejarle ganar en aquel estúpido juego. Había tenido sus labios tan cerca, había sentido sus manos estrechándola contra su cuerpo y había visto aquellos ojos traviesos y provocativos fijos en ella, ¿no era eso acaso con lo que había soñado desde hacía algún tiempo? Sabía que todo aquello era una locura, hacía apenas unas pocas semanas estaba encerrada en una celda por culpa de aquel pirata y ahora fantaseaba con besarle. Porque aquella era la verdad que no iba a reconocer ante él pero que era inútil intentar ocultársela a sí misma: Quería haberle besado. Tal y cómo él había dicho sentía una terrible curiosidad por probar un beso suyo.

Enfadada y dolida se tumbó en la estera. Solo esperaba que él no fuera a buscarla, necesitaba estar a solas. "El amor solo provoca angustia", recordó, "No puedes volver a caer en él, Emma". Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando liberarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, intentando vencer las ganas que tenía de volver junto a Garfio y dejarse llevar por su provocación sin pensar en nada más. Finalmente cayó en una especie de letargo que adormeció sus sentidos y le permitió tranquilizarse.

En cubierta, Killian solo podía lamentarse y maldecirse por su error. Estaba acostumbrado a ir deprisa con las mujeres cuando la atracción era mutua y en este caso sentía que sí lo era. A pesar de ello, no era solo atracción lo que sentía por ella si no algo mucho más profundo y acababa de fastidiarlo todo. "Eres idiota, Killian", se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su rechazo le había causado un profundo dolor, ya que él pensaba que de verdad deseaba besarlo tanto como él deseaba besarla a ella, y sin embargo solo había conseguido ahuyentarla. Tal vez se estaba equivocando y Emma no sentía nada por él. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una punzada en el pecho, ¿estaría destinado a no volver a ser correspondido en el amor? A lo mejor ese era su castigo por todo el daño y fechorías que había hecho a lo largo de su vida como pirata.

Las nubes continuaban oscureciendo el firmamento y el viento comenzó a soplar con furia agitando violentamente las velas. Garfio miró al cielo con preocupación, decididamente aquel no era su mejor día. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Las olas aumentaron considerablemente su tamaño zarandeando el barco sin compasión, y el pirata cogió el timón intentando mantener el control de la embarcación. A los pocos minutos, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, estaban heladas y Garfio las sentía como diminutas cuchillas sobre su piel, además le dificultaban mucho la visión. Aquello era una de las peores situaciones en las que se podía ver envuelto. La fuerza de la naturaleza era impredecible, nadie estaba a salvo cuando una tormenta de aquellas magnitudes decidía lanzar toda su furia sobre ellos. Había perdido más hombres por tormentas como aquella que en plena batalla por un motín. Solo esperaba que Emma estuviera bien, ella era lo que más le importaba en aquellos momentos y ni siquiera podía verla. Debía seguir en el camarote.

Un trueno retumbó sobre las maderas del barco y Emma despertó de su letargo. Se dio cuenta de que el navío se balanceaba violentamente y presa del pánico decidió volver a cubierta. Cuando salió vio que el agua estaba empezando a inundarlo todo. Las olas chocaban con violencia contra el mástil, los barriles, las velas y todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Algunos hombres estiraban de cuerdas, otros gritaban pidiendo ayuda y la mayoría simplemente buscaba algún sitio donde agarrarse y no caer al agua. Ella solo giró la vista hacia el lugar donde estaba Garfio, luchando contra la tormenta, apenas visible bajo el agua. La mujer pudo observar que parecía terriblemente agotado y aun así seguía sujetando con vigor el timón, apretando los dientes con fuerza. No iba a dejar que su barco se hundiera. Emma corrió hasta el castillo de popa para reunirse con él, pero aquello resulto mucho más complicado de lo que ella pensaba. Las olas la tiraron al suelo tres o cuatro veces cortándole el aliento. Con cada caída, Emma se levantaba y seguía corriendo en esa dirección. Las sacudidas eran cada vez más vehementes y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio durante unos segundos antes de volver a caer de rodillas sobre las tablas de madera. Finalmente, alcanzó su objetivo y en ese momento el infierno no hizo más que comenzar.

Cuando se encontraba a apenas dos metros de las escaleras que llevaban al castillo de popa, una fuerte sacudida le hizo perder el equilibrio y la segunda ocurrió mucho antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar. El barco se inclinó hacia la derecha arrastrándola hacia la borda sin que pudiese evitarlo. Intentó buscar algo a lo que cogerse pero no encontró nada y seguía deslizándose hacia el límite del navío demasiado rápido. Nadie la ayudaba, sus gritos quedaban ahogados por el sonido de los truenos y el viento, y ella solo veía aquellas feroces olas dispuestas a devorarla y tragársela para siempre.

- ¡Killian! – era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre real y al escucharlo él se giró hacia ella. No había podido advertir su presencia hasta ese momento debido a la tormenta.

Su rostro se llenó de pánico, un reflejo del de Emma y soltó el timón de manera inconsciente para ir en su ayuda. Aquella fue la peor decisión que podía haber tomado. El barco terminó de descontrolarse y Emma cayó irremediablemente al mar en medio de un gritó de pánico que las olas se encargaron de tragarse junto a su cuerpo.

- ¡No! ¡Emma! – el pirata sintió que una fuerza invisible le desgarraba por dentro, apretaba su corazón y volvía a dejarlo maltrecho.

La culpabilidad y la desesperación se apoderaron de él. Debía mantener la calma para lograr seguir con vida, pero ya nada le importaba. Emma había caído al agua por su error y no encontraba ninguna manera de salvarla.


	8. Capítulo 8: Un extraño poder

**Capítulo 8: Un extraño poder**

"¿Así era como acababa todo?" El agua la empujaba de un lado a otro como a una muñeca de trapo, y ya no podía ni ver ni oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La tormenta continuaba rugiendo en la superficie pero Emma ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la superficie. Solo sentía la fuerza del agua presionando sobre su pecho, inundándole los pulmones, aturdiendo sus sentidos y robándole segundo a segundo los últimos resquicios del aire que le quedaba. Se moría, aquella era la realidad. La vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Recordó, en un momento de última lucidez, cuando fue la última vez que había sentido la muerte tan cerca. Tal vez, fue aquel día que la hirieron en el hombro con la espada, justo antes de que todo se volviera negro. Esa vez tuvo más suerte. Tardó apenas unos segundos en perder la consciencia y cuando despertó ya se encontraba a salvo, con una gran venda ensangrentada cubriéndole la herida. Ardía terriblemente pero al menos estaba viva.

En esta ocasión, todo era diferente. Su mente se negaba a caer en el abismo y su cuerpo seguía luchando por mantenerse aferrado a la vida. Solo quería que aquello pasara rápido, que la muerte o el desvanecimiento acabara con el horrible sufrimiento. Cada vez la sensación de ahogo era más fuerte y finalmente su cuerpo aceptó la derrota. Sintió como se rendía en una lucha que ya había perdido hacía varios minutos y simplemente se dejaba caer hacía el fondo del mar. Ya nada importaba. No le quedaban fuerzas, aire ni esperanzas por sobrevivir. Aquel era el fin, y tal vez era lo mejor dada su situación. Su vida siempre había sido un desastre, una búsqueda continua de un lugar al que poder llamar hogar y que nunca había sido capaz de encontrar. El mundo no estaba hecho para ella, nadie la echaría de menos. Con este último pensamiento notó agradecida como la oscuridad empezaba a inundar su mente trayéndole la paz que tanto deseaba. Antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos pudo ver como una sombra se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella, ¿sería solo una alucinación? No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que la inconsciencia, finalmente, había llegado.

"¿Por qué la he salvado? La verdad es que no lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Simplemente la vi allí revolviéndose como un pez atrapado en una red, buscando desesperadamente un poco de aire que la mantuviera con vida y no lo pensé dos veces: la cogí y la saqué del agua. Supongo que lo hice por él, porque lo amo y ansío su felicidad por encima de todo, aunque no sea a mi lado."

La sirena nadaba a gran velocidad por el agua intentando apartar los momentos que acababa de vivir de su cabeza pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Hacía apenas unos minutos había sacado a aquella mujer del agua y la había llevado hasta el Jolly Roger. La tormenta ya había cesado cuando entre ella y Garfio la subieron al barco y solo unas finísimas gotas de agua caían sobre ellos. Pudo soportar ver el alivio en los ojos del pirata cuando la vio llegar con la chica rubia a salvo entre sus brazos, incluso observó impasible y con indiferencia como apoyaba la mano sobre su rostro y pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez con una ternura que jamás le había escuchado en la voz; y hasta permaneció allí cuando el capitán presionó su pecho con ambas manos en un acto desesperado de conseguir que escupiera el agua que le obstruía la respiración. Sin embargo, nada de aquello parecía funcionar, tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde y ya era inútil intentar salvar su vida. Fue en ese momento cuando presenció algo que simplemente le hizo apartar la mirada, darles la espalda y zambullirse de nuevo en el agua intentando que las imágenes que acababa de ver no tomaran fuerza en su mente, pensar que todo aquella no era real.

En el instante en el que Garfio vio que Emma no daba señales de vida, abrió sus labios despacio con ambas manos y apoyó su boca en ellos ofreciéndole el aire necesario para que volviera a respirar. Ariel notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho y ni siquiera se quedó para ver si la mujer se salvaba. Ya daba igual, ella sobraba completamente en aquella escena y lo mejor que podía hacer era no torturarse más observándola. Si Emma conseguía volver a respirar no quería estar allí para presenciar el reencuentro. Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras que le dijo su padre cuando ella insistía en visitar el mundo de los humanos: "Ese mundo es peligroso". Tenía toda la razón, aunque la amenaza no se encontraba en los pescadores, las redes y los arpones. No, el verdadero riesgo de aquel mundo era entregarle a otra persona tu corazón y ver como ella lo rechazaba. Eso dolía más que cualquier anzuelo clavado en su cola de sirena. Los humanos tienen esa extraña habilidad de destruirse entre ellos sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, ¿no era ella quién quería aprender cosas de ese extraño y, a sus ojos, maravilloso mundo? Bien, ya había aprendido una: que te rompan el corazón dolía más de lo que ella jamás habría imaginado.

Se sentó sobre una roca y algunos caballitos de mar se acercaron a ella enredándose con su pelo pero los espantó con un movimiento de mano sin prestarles atención. Aquel día no estaba de humor para juegos. Ya llevaba casi media hora reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y de pronto un sollozo se escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. No podía retener el dolor que sentía por más tiempo. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y lloró, lloró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía retenido en su interior. Se permitió a sí misma rememorar cada uno de los instantes que había pasado con Killian: los besos furtivos, su manos acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el frío tanto del garfio sobre su piel que siempre conseguía estremecerla, las confidencias narradas en mitad de la noche, las sonrisas que habían compartido…Ella sabía que nada de todo aquello eran muestras de amor por parte de Garfio, pero parecían tan reales que en ocasiones llegó a creerlo. Nadie había cuidado tan bien de ella como lo había hecho el pirata durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en aquel barco y le hubiera gustado que aquella felicidad durara para siempre. Se prometió a sí misma que siempre cuidaría de él pasara lo que pasara y por eso motivo jamás se distanciaba mucho del barco, ¿y si hubiera sido Garfio el que hubiera caído del barco en medio de la tormenta y ella no hubiera estado cerca para ayudarlo? Nunca se lo habría perdonado.

Por último recordó el momento en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Ella era una tonta e inocente adolescente con demasiadas ganas de conocer la realidad y los misterios que había en la superficie. Con dieciocho años las sirenas tienen el derecho de pisar tierra firme si ese es su deseo, así que Ariel vio la perfecta oportunidad de cumplir el sueño que ansiaba desde que era pequeña y observó con curiosidad como su cola de sirena se dividía en dos piernas al tocar la arena de la playa. Vagabundeó un rato por las callejuelas de aquel pueblo marítimo en el que había terminado hasta que se encontró con una taberna de la que salían gritos y risas que llamaron su atención y decidió entrar en ella. Tal vez ese fue el mayor error que había cometido en su vida o la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado, pero lo que estaba claro era que, para bien o para mal, aquel momento cambió y marco su vida para siempre.

Justo enfrente de ella había una mesa donde varias personas jugaban una partida de dados. En el centro se encontraba aquel hombre que le cautivó desde el primer momento y que poco después sabría que se llamaba Garfio, ya que su nombre real no se lo desveló hasta varios meses más tarde. Su presencia destacaba por encima del resto y su risa se escuchaba por todo el local y Ariel notó como su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho, algo que ella jamás había sentido. Como hechizada por aquel enigmático hombre acabó enfrente de la mesa donde observó mejor la situación. Garfio estaba ganando la partida y varias mujeres lo rodeaban mientras lo felicitaban por su victoria y lo colmaban de halagos.

- ¿Quieres algo, amor?

Su voz le despertó del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba y le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Él tenía la mirada clavada en ella y el azul intenso de sus ojos la atrapó. Era realmente hermoso.

- ¿Quieres jugar? Creo que tenemos sitio para una más – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y una carcajada escapaba de sus labios. El resto de mujeres corroboraron su risa y Ariel sintió que se perdía algún tipo de broma.

El pirata se acercó aún más a ella y la sirena se dio cuenta de algo que no había percibido hasta ese momento: su mano izquierda había sido sustituida por un objeto plateado que no sabía identificar con claridad pero que creía haber visto en alguna ocasión en las profundidades del mar.

- Vamos, preciosa, no dispongo del todo el día. – le dijo mientras le señalaba la mesa que se encontraba a su espaldas - ¿vienes o no?

De pronto Ariel sintió que debía marcharse de aquel lugar. No entendía bien nada de lo que la rodeaba y aquel hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Presa de la confusión, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la taberna. Se alejó todo lo que pudo hasta que dejó de oír sus risas y burlas en el interior del establecimiento. Había quedado como una tonta ante aquel hombre y todas sus amigas y no tenía el valor suficiente para volver. Era la primera vez que veía un humano tan de cerca y los sentimientos que su sola presencia le había provocado la asustaban. No podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza y a cada segundo que pasaba sus ganas de verlo aumentaban, ¿era aquello normal?, ¿tenían los humanos el poder de aturdir a una persona con solo mirarla? Era un extraño poder, pero poderoso al fin y al cabo.

Los días pasaron y la sirena tuvo la oportunidad de aprender y descubrir muchas cosas de aquel mundo. Algunas eran sorprendentes y maravillosas y otras en cambio le aterrorizaban. ¿Cómo podía un humano pintar un cuadro tan bello que casi superaba a la propia naturaleza? ¿Y otro matar a un hombre con un cuchillo a sangre fría simplemente porque no tenían los mismos ideales? La naturaleza humana era compleja y difícil de comprender pero ella estaba dispuesta a desentrañar cada uno de sus secretos. Por ello, dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a observar a los humanos y analizar cada uno de sus comportamientos con el fin de imitarlos y lograr pasar lo más desapercibida posible entre ellos.

Cuando por fin, creyó que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a aquel hombre que tanto la obsesionaba volvió a la taberna donde se encontraron por primera vez pero ya no había ni rastro de él. ¿Y ahora cómo lo encontraría? No tenía ni idea pero sabía que terminaría lográndolo.


	9. Capítulo 9: No te olvidaré

**Capítulo 9: No te olvidaré**

Cuando Garfio levantó la mirada, la sirena ya se había ido. Se sentía culpable por no haberle mostrado toda la gratitud que sentía por lo que acababa de hacer, pero en aquellos momentos todos sus sentidos se encontraban centrados en Emma. No podía soportar la idea de perderla, no ahora que empezaba a recordar lo que era la felicidad. Rozó su mejilla con la mano mientras esperaba a que reaccionara. La necesitaba a su lado, la necesitaba de verdad más allá de toda venganza. Pasaron varios segundos, que al pirata le resultaron eternos, y la chica comenzó a escupir el agua que le impedía respirar. Garfio suspiró aliviado y sin pensar ni siquiera lo que hacia la atrajo hacia sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su cabello.

- ¿Qué haces? – la pregunta de Emma fue apenas audible porque notaba la garganta seca y respiraba con dificultad.

Killian deshizo un poco el abrazo para facilitarle la respiración pero no la soltó del todo. Estaba por fin segura entre sus brazos. Todo lo anterior parecía una simple pesadilla que no quería volver a vivir.

- Estás viva – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Emma se sorprendió con aquellas palabras. Era cierto, estaba viva. Había vuelto a rozar la muerte con la punto de los dedos y una vez más se había salvado pero ¿cómo? Solo recordaba el agua presionando su pecho y llevándosela a la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo me has sacado del agua? La tormenta era muy fuerte y tú intentabas controlar el barco… - alzo los ojos y vio los destrozos que la tormenta había ocasionado en el navío. Había algunas velas rotas pero por lo demás no parecía muy dañado.

Garfio la soltó y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

- No fui yo. Ariel te salvó.

La mujer no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿la sirena? ¿Por qué? Pensaba que su deuda con ella ya era lo suficientemente grande y ahora la salvaba de morir ahogada. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Era su oportunidad de dejarla morir, de vengarse por aquel día en el que la había abandonado en la celda a su suerte sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás y la había desaprovechado. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero la mirada de Garifo la volvió a dejar en blanco como tantas otras veces desde que le conocía.

- Estabas preocupado por mí.

El dolor cruzó los ojos del pirata y su mirada se intensificó.

- Tienes una imagen muy equivocada de mí, Swan – la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño – tu ropa está empapada, será mejor que te cambies. Ven, acompáñame.

El pirata desapareció por las escaleras que daban a los camarotes y Emma dudo unos instantes en seguirle, pero finalmente la incomodidad de la ropa mojada y el frío que empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo la convencieron. Bajó detrás de él y observó cómo se acercaba a un hueco que había en la pared cubierto con varios tablones de madera. Emma lo miró con curiosidad mientras sacaba lo que tenía allí escondido. Garfio rozó las telas con suavidad como si pudiesen desintegrarse en sus brazos de un momento a otro y se las ofreció con la misma delicadeza.

- Póntelas – le dijo mientras le entregaba una camisa negra de mangas anchas, un chaleco y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

Emma miró la ropa femenina con desconfianza, ¿de quién sería? ¿De Ariel? Aquello era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que la sirena debía vivir en el barco hasta que ella apareció. Cogió la ropa y espero a que Garfio se fuera del camarote, al ver que no lo hacía frunció el ceño.

- Sigo esperando a que te marches.

- Oh, vaya – contestó con cierta decepción en la voz – pensaba que querrías que te ayudara a quitarte toda esa ropa mojada.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rostro del pirata y Emma puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que no iba a parar de hacer esos comentarios nunca? Le hacía sentir incómoda y deseada a la vez, cosa que en verdad no le desagradaba en absoluto.

- Puedo cambiarme de ropa perfectamente yo sola, gracias. Además creo que te resultaría bastante complicado ayudarme - dijo con sarcasmo mientras señalaba el garfio.

Sus intenciones de herirle no inmutaron lo más mínimo al pirata que, sin embargo, se acercó más a ella sin perder la sonrisa de los labios.

- Creo que me subestimas, Swan.

Comenzó a subirle la camiseta con el garfio al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja con expresión desafiante. Volvía a retarla con aquel juego de la seducción, justo igual que había hecho antes de la tormenta, y en esta ocasión Emma no encontraba ningún deseo en su interior de detenerlo. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, pero Garfio se quedó a unos centímetros de los de Emma sin llegar a rozarlos. Por supuesto, él quería que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso. Aquello era un juego y la chica estaba perdiendo por momentos. "Estúpido pirata" pensó y terminó con la odiosa distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se unieron y todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció de pronto. Solo podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas y a su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Le cogió del pelo y lo entrelazó entre sus dedos atrayéndole hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes se dejó llevar. Sintió la calidez de sus labios y el beso se volvió todavía más apasionado, si aquello era posible. De repente se separó de él sin soltarle el pelo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No solía ser tan impulsiva y mucho menos con un hombre que apenas conocía, ¿quién era él en realidad?

- Swan…

El pirata respiraba de forma entrecortada como ella y volvió a buscar sus labios con desesperación pero Emma le soltó del pelo y lo apartó con la mano.

- Esto ha sido un error – dijo mientras tomaba aire, y su corazón seguía palpitando con furia en su pecho – por favor, déjame sola. Quiero cambiarme de ropa de una vez.

Sus palabras sonaron con dureza pero Killian no intentó persuadirla ni contradecirle.

- Como desees – respondió antes de subir a cubierta – pero por favor, trata muy bien ese ropaje. Tiene un valor especial.

Se alejó de ella, subió las escaleras y salió al exterior donde la noche ya empezaba a ser muy cerrada. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas y Garfio las observó mientras daba un largo suspiro. Se encontraba muy confundido por lo que acababa de suceder y no sabía si sentía felicidad o culpabilidad. Se llevó los dedos a los labios en los que todavía podía sentir la calidez del beso que acababa de compartir con aquella mujer. Era apasionada, mucho más apasionada de lo que él había pensado; y aquel beso era, muy probablemente, lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que perdió a Milah. Había sido tan distinto a los besos que solía compartir con el resto de mujeres, incluida Ariel. Aquellos eran besos vacíos, carentes de sentimientos o amor; besos que jamás habían conseguido llegarle al corazón y mucho menos hacerle sentir que podría hacer cualquier cosa por la mujer que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía muy culpable. Seguía queriendo vengar a Milah, a su Milah, y aquella promesa que se había hecho tantos años atrás seguiría en pie aunque volviera a enamorarse, aunque ahora todo era mucho más complicado porque enfrentarse al ser oscuro podía implicar la muerte de cualquiera de los dos, si no de ambos, y él no quería poner a Emma en peligro. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Se sentó junto a algunos barriles y sacó la petaca de ron. Aquella bebida milagrosa en la que solía refugiarse cuando los problemas le sobrepasaban. Jugó con la petaca entre sus dedos dubitativo antes de darle un gran sorbo al líquido del interior. Sintió como el alcohol le quemaba ligeramente mientras bajaba por su garganta y cerró los ojos. No pudo evitar imaginar a Emma allí abajo cambiándose de ropa y admitió para sí mismo que de verdad le habría gustado ver aquello. Debía ser una mujer preciosa. Estaba inmerso en aquellos pensamientos cuando la culpabilidad le asaltó de nuevo como un cuchillo afilado. No le había dado un traje cualquiera, le había dado las prendas de ella. Una de las pocas cosas que todavía conservado de la mujer que tanto había amado. "Lo siento, amor" pensó, "Te prometo que las cosas no quedarán así, mi objetivo no ha cambiado; pero empiezo a sentir cosas por Emma Swan y espero que puedas perdonarme. Tú ya no estás y no puedo soportar más tiempo la soledad que he estado viviendo desde que te fuiste de mi vida. Pase lo que pase, no te olvidaré. Te lo aseguro."

En el camarote, Emma había empezado a quitarse la ropa mojada y a ponerse la que Garfio le había entregado, ¿a quién pertenecería? Parecía que de verdad era muy importante para él, así que empezaba a sospechar que no eran de Ariel como había creído en un primer momento. Se acabó de ajustar el chaleco y observó sorprendida que el traje se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo como si estuviera confeccionado a propósito para ella. Se sentó en la estera y pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Realmente había disfrutado mucho del beso, pero a la vez se sentía desconcertada y asustada. Garfio despertaba en ella emociones y sentimientos que creía que no podría volver a sentir por nadie y que además le aterraba volver a sentir. Si volvía a enamorarse, volvería a darle a un hombre el poder de destruirla y no quería volver a pasar por eso. ¿Cómo podía confiar en Killian Jones? ¿Quién era realmente aquel pirata descarado y dulce al mismo tiempo? No tardaría en tratar de averiguarlo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Compasión y confianza

**Capítulo 10: Compasión y confianza**

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó incorporarse sobre la hierba pero un dolor punzante en el hombro le hizo reprimir un gemido de dolor y cayó otra vez de espaldas sobre el lecho de hojas. Se sentía mareada y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar.

- Será mejor que te quedes tumbada. Esa herida tiene un aspecto muy feo, tardará un tiempo en sanar.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz que le hablaba y vio una figura masculina sentada en el suelo de espaldas a ella. El hombre se levantó y le tendió un cuenco de madera con un extraño brebaje en su interior.

- Tómatelo – le dijo con una sonrisa- calmará el dolor.

La mujer se alzó un poco apoyándose con los codos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes cuando el dolor del hombro volvió a invadirla. Extendió la mano y cogió el cuenco que le tendía el desconocido. Miró el líquido del interior con desconfianza, ¿cómo podía fiarse de la bebida que le ofrecía una persona que no conocía? Aunque su voz sí que le resultaba familiar, por ello antes de beber observó de nuevo el rostro del hombre buscando algún rasgo que pudiera reconocer. De pronto los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria: la celda, el jaleo de palacio, la lucha contra los guardias y él, aquel ladrón que en cierta forma le había salvado la vida.

- Bébetelo – le instó – si hubiera querido matarte ya lo habría hecho.

Emma reconoció que aquellas palabras eran muy ciertas. Había tenido ocasiones de sobra para matarla o dejarla morir cuando la hirieron y, sin embargo había decidido ayudarla. Tomó el cuenco con ambas manos y dio un largo sorbo al líquido de su interior. Estaba amargo y su sabor era repugnante pero se esforzó por apurar hasta la última gota. Si aquello le calmaba el agudo dolor de la herida podría soportar ese sabor cuantas veces fuera necesario.

- El sabor es horrible – señaló el ladrón cuando observó el ceño fruncido de Emma mientras luchaba por beberse lo que le había ofrecido – pero agradecerás los resultados.

- ¿Eres experto en plantas curativas?

- Soy experto en muchas cosas. Es lo que ocurre cuando debes buscarte la vida completamente por tu cuenta, que debes aprender muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir – dijo y de nuevo había empleado aquella palabra que ya había dicho en el palacio "sobrevivir" – por cierto me llamo Neal. Neal Cassidy.

Emma dejó el cuenco vacío en la hierba y se recostó de nuevo antes de responder. Estaba agradecida de que le hubiera salvado la vida pero, por otro lado, le odiaba por haberlo hecho. Ahora se sentiría en deuda con él y ella detestaba deberles algo a los demás. Le gustaba ir a su aire, trabajar por libre y no depender de nadie; las ataduras la agobiaban más que nada en el mundo y aquel acto heroico sin duda la ataba un poco a aquel hombre aunque no quisiera. Su vida era inestable e imprevisible. Se limitaba a vivir el día a día sin hacer demasiados planes porque jamás podía estar completamente segura en ningún sitio. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola, no estaba hecha para colaborar con otras personas, las cuales, solo veía como lastres que dificultarían todavía más su complicada existencia.

- Emma – contestó finalmente – Emma Swan.

- Bueno Emma, debo reconocer que me has sorprendido. Eres diestra con la espada y tienes coraje. Dime, ¿Qué hacías en el palacio?

La mujer le observó claramente molesta. Detestaba tener que dar explicaciones sobre sus acciones, y el hecho de haberla salvado no le daba ningún derecho a meterse en su vida. Era consciente de que tenía una identidad que ocultar y aquello era lo que le había permitido seguir con vida todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte? – Preguntó con desprecio - ¿qué hacías tú en el palacio?

- Tienes carácter, me gusta – se sentó junto a ella y continuó hablando - ¿quieres saber qué hacía en el palacio? Te lo diré. Estaba robando. Es a lo que me dedico, robo a cambio de una recompensa que merezca la pena – se encogió de hombros – ese es mi gran secreto, que en parte ya sospechabas. ¿Y el tuyo?

Emma se sorprendió de que aquel hombre se sincerara tan rápido con ella. Estaba claro que era un ladrón, lo había sabido desde que se encontraban en el palacio; pero de todas formas no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le hablaran tan abiertamente sobre su vida. Para ella las cosas siempre habían sido un pelín más complicadas. Tal vez podía contarle lo que estaba haciendo en el palacio, al fin y al cabo aquel no era ni siquiera su gran secreto.

- Acababa de huir de prisión – dijo y al ver que Neal seguía con la mirada fija en ella continuó – Estaba allí por…por intentar matar a un miembro de la realeza.

- ¿Eres una asesina? – La mirada del hombre se cargó de desconfianza – tal vez hice mal en salvarte la vida después de todo.

Emma resopló ante aquella acusación e intentó explicarse mejor.

- No soy una asesina o al menos no es mi intención serlo – se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras adecuadas – Yo siempre he robado a cambio de monedas de oro, al igual que haces tú, pero últimamente eso ya no era suficiente. Las recompensas cada vez eran más bajas y ni siquiera tenía lo suficiente para poder vivir, por ello acepté este trabajo. Pero como has podido comprobar ha sido un completo desastre.

- ¿No lograste tu objetivo? – ahora Neal preguntaba con auténtica curiosidad, y ya no había desconfianza en su voz.

- No. Nunca he asesinado a nadie a menos que sea por defensa propia. El hombre al que debía matar estaba completamente desarmado y pude ver el pánico en sus ojos, el miedo oscureciendo su mirada y aquello me rompió el corazón. Dudé unos instantes y perdí la oportunidad de cumplir con mi propósito porque en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya estaba rodeada de los guardias que me trasladaron a la celda. Traté de luchar contra ellos pero eran demasiados. – Emma hizo una pausa y miró con frialdad al hombre que le había salvado la vida – La compasión es uno de los mayores errores del ser humano.

- Vaya – dijo él divertido – me alegra saber que serías incapaz de acabar conmigo. Debo confesar que por un momento había llegado a pensar que estaba delante de una verdadera y despiadada asesina.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tampoco me subestimes – se incorporó levemente para poder mirarle mejor a los ojos- ¿por qué me has salvado?

En esta ocasión fue él el que vaciló unos instantes antes de responder.

- Digamos que no es mi estilo dejar morir a una damisela en apuros – contentó con tono de burla – y tú parecías bastante apurada.

- Sé cuidar perfectamente de mí misma – dijo enfadada – he salido de situaciones peores sin ningún tipo de ayuda. No me hacía falta tu compasión.

Se giró molesta dándole la espalda a Neal y apoyando su peso sobre el hombro sano. Vale, tal vez lo que acababa de decir no era del todo cierto. No había estado en situaciones peores que aquella y justo antes de perder el conocimiento pensó de verdad que había llegado su fin. Sin embargo era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo en voz alta y más ante un hombre que alardeaba de haber sido su salvación. Ella siempre habría podido valerse por sí misma y seguiría haciéndolo sin ningún problema. Neal se rio y cambió su posición para situarse enfrente de ella.

- No hace falta que te pongas así, con un gracias me basta.

- Gracias –murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Ves? – Dijo él con satisfacción – no era tan difícil. Además aún tenemos que soportarnos unos cuantos días, esa herida tardará un tiempo en sanar.

- Puedo curármela yo sola.

Neal hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Sacó una tira de tela blanca de una alforja de cuero y comenzó a quitar la venda ensangrentada del brazo de Emma para sustituirla por la nueva. Al ver el estado de la herida frunció los labios y fue a buscar agua para limpiarla y algunas hiervas curativas que frotó suavemente sobre la infección. A Emma se le escapó un quejido entre los dientes.

- Dudo que puedas curarte tú sola –dijo mientras enrollaba cuidadosamente la tela alrededor del hombro – está bastante infectada y creo que deberías descansar un rato. Fíate de mí, Emma. Todo irá bien.

La chica sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien se preocupaba realmente por ella y aquella sensación la tomó completamente desprevenida. Dejó que el hombre terminará de curarle y cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar un rato como él le había sugerido. Tal vez no era tan malo eso de confiar en alguien y dejar de sentirse tan sola como hasta ese momento. El dolor del hombro parecía disminuir y pronto se sumió en un sueño profundo y reconfortante.

Sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y unos pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su pecho. Había intentado no pensar en aquellos primeros momentos con Neal durante mucho tiempo y ahora que lo hacía no podía dejar de llorar. Si la compasión era uno de los peores errores del ser humano, la confianza era mucho peor. Echaba de menos sentirse protegida, amada y comprendida por otra persona. Él le había dado todas aquellas falsas ilusiones y esperanzas y por eso le odiaba tanto. Apartó un poco la camisa y el chaleco que le había dado Killian para mirar su hombro. La cicatriz seguía allí, una línea rosada y abultada que siempre le recordarían el encuentro con aquel ladrón al que una vez amó. ¿Podría volver a confiar en alguien? Garfio le había salvado la vida y atendido cuando estaba a punto de morir pero ¿y si solo era un engaño más? Aquella historia le resultaba terriblemente familiar y no quería volver a repetirla.

Rozó sus labios con los dedos y recordó el cosquilleo y la excitación que le había producido el beso del pirata. Una llamarada de fuego que comenzó en su boca y se extendió por todo su cuerpo devolviéndola a la vida. Pero no era solo pasión lo que había sentido, había algo más. Algo que tenía que ver con su forma de hablarle, de mirarla y de preocuparse por ella, algo que estaba terriblemente cerca del amor. Miró de nuevo el traje que le había dado y se sintió protegida como aquel día en el que Neal le cambió la venda del hombro y le curó la herida para evitar que la infección se expandiera. Suspiró hondo. No podía esperar por más tiempo, tenía que saber más cosas sobre aquel hombre en el que empezaba a confiar casi sin darse cuenta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cubierta dispuesta a intentar conocerlo mejor.


	11. Capítulo 11: Pocas cosas son infinitas

**Capítulo 11: Pocas cosas son infinitas**

Cuando Emma salió a cubierta, vi a Garfio sentado en una esquina y con una petaca de ron entre los dedos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la chica volvió a permitirse unos segundos de intimidad para observarlo en silencio. Estaba rodeado por la penumbra y apenas iluminado por la débil luz de una antorcha situada junto a él. El trémulo fulgor de la llama jugaba con sus párpados y acariciaba su rostro y su cabello otorgándole un halo de misterio, como si aquel hombre no fuese más que una aparición fantasmal en su propio navío. Parpadeó varias veces para salir del ensimismamiento y se dirigió hacia el pirata con paso firmo. Cuando Garfio la escuchó llegar abrió los ojos y le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Sigues despierta, Swan? Tal vez debería haberme quedado antes para ayudarte a dormir – inclino ligeramente la cabeza con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada sobre su insinuación.

- ¿Quieres?

Le tendió la petaca y Emma recordó la primera vez que había tenido ese gesto con ella, justo antes de revelarle que conocía su secreto. A diferencia de aquella vez la chica aceptó la oferta y dio un largo sorbo de ron. Una gota de bebida se esparció por la comisura de sus labios y Killian la recogió con un dedo antes de llevársela a la boca y lamerla lentamente, provocándola de nuevo. Emma le miró molesta y el pirata trató de justificarse.

- No me gusta desperdiciar el ron – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – pero entiendo que te molestes, lo correcto habría sido quitártela con un beso como el de antes. Lo siento.

Se aproximó a ella y le aparto el cabello con el garfio colocándoselo detrás del hombro izquierdo sin abandonar la sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba. La mujer dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

- Ya te he dicho antes que eso solo ha sido un error – contestó sin ocultar su enfado.

- ¿No te ha gustado? – Acercó su rostro al de la chica hasta quedar junto a su oreja y sus palabras le produjeron un cosquilleo que se extendió por todos los poros de su piel y le aceleró el corazón – A mí no me ha parecido en absoluto un error y no me importaría volver a repetirlo.

Garfio se apartó de ella tras un último suspiro sobre su oreja y la miró fijamente. ¿Si le había gustado? Era prácticamente en lo único que pensaba desde que la había dejado sola en el camarote y en esos momentos apenas se resistía a la tentación de mirar sus labios cada segundo. Sintió la urgencia de volver a fundir su boca con la del pirata pero se recordó a sí misma que había salido a hablar con él con otro propósito. Necesitaba conocerlo mejor, saber que secretos guardaba y si podía confiar en él.

- Acepté colaborar contigo en lo que me pediste – comenzó ignorando la pregunta del beso – pero me gustaría saber porque deseas vengarte del Ser Oscuro. No voy a cambiar de idea respecto a lo de prestarte mi ayuda, solo quiero conocer los motivos.

Killian abandono toda expresión de felicidad de su rostro sopesando lo que Emma le estaba pidiendo. La observó detenidamente bajo la claridad que proporcionaba el fuego de la antorcha y por primera vez desde que había ido a buscarlo se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba la ropa de Milah. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo realzando su figura y dándole un aspecto de verdadera pirata. Observó cada uno de los mechones dorados de su cabello y se sumergió unos instantes en el verde líquido de sus ojos que brillaban con auténtica curiosidad. Le pareció más bella que nunca y no corazón se encogió. Le daba miedo contarle la verdad, revelarle que el Ser Oscuro mato a la mujer que amaba porque ella decidió fugarse con él, ¿y si no era capaz de comprenderlo? No quería que aquella mujer tuviera una imagen de él peor de la que ya se había formado por su estupidez y arrogancia durante sus primeros días juntos. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación y se sintió confuso. Él que siempre había estado tan seguro de sí mismo, que siempre había presumido de no temerle a nada sentía como la palma de su única mano se empañaba de sudor por el miedo al rechazo y la incomprensión. Emma intuyó su preocupación y apoyó su mano derecha con delicadeza en el garfio del pirata intentando darle ánimos. Aquel gesto conmovió y sorprendió a Killian que la miró con cierta confusión, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante ella.

- Puedes contármelo – insistió ella sin dejar de tocar el garfio – no te juzgaré.

¿Cómo iba a juzgarlo si ella misma tenía secretos que esconder? No se esperaba aquella reacción por parte del pirata. En todas las semanas que llevaba a bordo de su barco nunca le había visto tan triste y con la mirada tan perdida en el vacío. No parecía quedar ni rastro del hombre que continuamente bromeaba con ella e intentaba robarle besos en cuanto surgía la ocasión. Aquella era una nueva versión de Killian Jones, la versión que ella estaba intentando encontrar y desenmascarar. El pirata extendió la mano hacia ella y le pidió que levantará un poco la manga de su gabardina de cuero negro, al hacerlo Emma pudo ver un tatuaje en su antebrazo. Se trataba de un corazón atravesado por una espada y en su interior podía leerse el nombre de una mujer: Milah. Garfio apartó la mano con suavidad y decidió comenzar su historia con la esperanza de que Emma de verdad pudiera comprenderlo.

- Hace muchos años estuve enamorado de la mujer del tatuaje. Ella era la esposa del Ser Oscuro que por aquel entonces era un hombre normal y tenía junto a Milah un hijo llamado Baelfire. – Garfio hizo una pausa y Emma asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que le estaba escuchando – Milah y yo nos conocimos en una taberna e inmediatamente nos enamoramos, por ese motivo ella decidió dejarlo todo atrás y fugarse conmigo.

Killian sintió como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria sin que pudiera retenerlos y el dolor que le provocaban hizo que su voz temblara ligeramente e interrumpió su relato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de aquello con nadie. Se lo contó en una ocasión a Ariel pero fue un breve resumen, no dio demasiados detalles. Ahora lo recordaba todo como si le hubiesen arrebatado a Milah el día anterior y apretó el puño con rabia contenida. Observó que Emma continuaba mirándolo pacientemente, esperando a que continuara con su historia. Dio un pequeño suspiro para tranquilizarse y continuó hablando.

- Cometí el terrible error de burlarme de aquel hombre cuando todavía no era poderoso. Volvió años después buscando venganza y la consiguió. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar él ya era el Ser Oscuro y cualquier intento de lucha por mi parte resultó inútil. Vi cómo le sacaba el corazón a Milah del pecho y lo estrujaba delante de mí, sin que yo pudiera impedírselo. No puedo describir con palabras la impotencia que sentí en aquel momento – un gemido escapó de sus labios y sintió como los ojos empezaban a empañársele por culpa de las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia que luchaban por salir. – después me cortó la mano y desde entonces solo ansío la venganza. Hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Milah.

Emma había escuchado todo el relato en completo silencio y debía admitir que le había sorprendido. No se habría podido imaginar nunca que el pirata hacía todo aquello por amor, pero sí que conocía la sensación de que te rompieran el corazón y las consecuencias que ello podía tener. Se estableció un silencio apacible entre ellos, un silencio que tal vez solo duró unos segundos o tal vez minutos y de fondo solo se escuchaba el rumor de las olas chocando contra el navío. Al ver que la chica no pronunciaba palabra, Garfio rompió el silencio.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada, Swan?

Emma sintió un nudo en el estómago, no le apetecía hablar de su historia en ese momento. Tal vez era injusto ya que Garfio le había narrado la suya confiándose a ella, pero de todos modos no se sentía preparada para contarle su pasado. Cuantas más cosas supiera el pirata sobre ella más vulnerable sería ante él y ya comenzaba a serlo más de lo que había pensado al principio.

- No – mintió, intentando sonar lo más convencida posible.

Killian sonrió tristemente y observó la mano que Emma había colocado sobre su garfio y ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre la rodilla de la chica.

- Sé que mientes – la miró y Emma se perdió por unos instantes en el azul de sus ojos – ya te lo dije, eres como un libro abierto. De todas formas no hace falta que me cuestes nada si no quieres.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que agradecía no tener que contarle nada sobre ella en aquel momento. Se levantó y se apoyó en la borda del barco observando el agua oscura que se extendía hasta el horizonte fundiéndole con él. Las gotas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna creando una atmósfera mágica.

- ¿Es bonito, verdad? – le preguntó Garfio que se había colocado de pie justo a su lado.

Emma reconocía que el paisaje era bello y reconfortante pero, desde que experimentó la cercanía de la muerte en aquellas aguas, ya no le parecía tan bonito como antaño.

- Parece que se extiende hasta el infinito – fue su única respuesta.

- Pocas cosas son infinitas, Swan – dijo el capitán.

"Y el amor no es una de ellas", pensó Emma mientras ambos continuaban mirando el inmenso océano bajo la atenta mirada de la luna y las estrellas.


	12. Capítulo 12: Corazón de piedra

**Capítulo 12: Corazón de piedra**

- ¿Así que no recuerdas nada de nuestro primer encuentro?

Ariel estaba apoyada en la borda del barco de espaldas al mar y mirando a Garfio con expresión divertida. El pirata giró un poco la vista para verla sin soltar el timón y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que no me acuerdo de nada – volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte – seguramente el ron borró cualquier recuerdo de aquel día. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

- Bueno, la verdad es que salí tan deprisa y asustada de aquella taberna que pensé que te reirías toda la vida de mí al recordarlo.

La sirena echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una pequeña carcajada se escapaba de sus labios invadiéndolo todo. Su risa era dulce y melódica, como una suave brisa de verano en un día demasiado asfixiante, y con cada movimiento su cabello rojizo flotaba alrededor de su rostro y brillaba ligeramente a la luz del sol. Desde que ella había llegado al navío las sonrisas en el rostro de Garfio eran más sinceras y por unos minutos u horas conseguía olvidar su dolor. Ariel se sentía realmente feliz de poder hablar abiertamente con Killian de cualquier cosa y de que sus inseguridades y temores hubieran desaparecido por fin. Él era la persona en la que más confiaba y ya no tenía miedo de mostrarle su verdadera personalidad, con sus virtudes y defectos. Eran amigos, confidentes y amantes y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- Tal vez sería así si lograra acordarme de algo – contestó él con tono de burla – pero tienes la suerte de que tengo un vacío absoluto sobre aquel encuentro.

- Estabas con varias mujeres… - dijo Ariel con un tono cargado de tristeza. Volvía a sentir aquella odiosa punzada en el pecho causada por los celos.

Garfio no se giró para ver su expresión, ya que podía imaginársela bastante bien al escuchar la forma en la que había pronunciado la frase. No le extrañaba en absoluto que la primera vez que lo había visto estuviera rodeado de varias mujeres. Solía vivir con la falsa ilusión de que el placer puede ser el perfecto sustituto del amor, y al mismo tiempo él sabía mejor que nadie que aquella era la más vil de las mentiras. Sin embargo, continuaba frecuentando esas compañías aún con Ariel a bordo del Jolly Roger, pero era consciente de la tristeza que aquello le provocaba a la chica y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

- Al final me encontraste – dijo para romper la tensión del momento – y te quedaste, tal y como dijiste.

- Pues claro que sí, Capitán - contestó con orgullo – yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

El pirata se sintió un poco molesto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ariel solía insistir constantemente en que algún día lograría su amor y podrían comenzar una nueva vida juntos, pero aquello no era tan sencillo como ella pensaba. Sabía que aquella relación que mantenían no era igualitaria por ambas partes y eso en el fondo les provocaba dolor. La sirena pareció intuir el hilo de sus pensamientos y negó levemente con la cabeza aunque él continuaba de espaldas a ella y no pudo ver aquel gesto.

- ¿Crees que podrás volver a amar a alguien, Garfio? ¿Piensas que existe alguna posibilidad de que alguien vuelva a hacer latir ese corazón de piedra que tienes en el pecho? – Su voz sonaba realmente molesta y se apartó de la borda del navío dispuesta a alejarse de Killian - vives en el pasado y no consigues abrir tu corazón a nadie más. Ni siquiera parecer ser consciente de todo lo que hago por ti.

Pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada y el pirata solo observó ausente como se marchaba sin encontrar fuerzas en su interior para llamarla o intentar retenerla. Sus palabras le habían hecho reflexionar, ¿conseguiría alguien recordarle que era el amor? Después de tantos años sin sentirlo, el amor no le parecía más que un fantasma del pasado, un espectro de tiempos mejores que jamás volvería a encontrar un lugar en su interior. En realidad, el amor era aquel sentimiento del que se había despedido cuando vio el cuerpo de Milah caer al agua y perderse en sus profundidades.

Ariel estaba a punto de abandonar la embarcación, cuando de pronto un cañonazo sonó en la lejanía y el pirata se volvió sobresaltado. La sirena también lo escuchó y sin pensárselo dos veces volvió junto a Killian para ver que ocurría. Los ojos de ambos se posaron sobre un barco de velas negras que se dirigía directamente a ellos con la clara intención de atacarlos. El cañonazo solo había sido un primer aviso: estaban dispuestos a abordarlos y no tenían ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

- Vete, Ariel – le pidió él – vete y ponte a salvo antes de que lleguen.

- No – negó ella tajante – lucharé a tu lado.

- Este es mi navío, yo doy las órdenes – gruñó entre dientes intentando conservar la calma – sal del barco y vuelve cuando todo haya pasado.

Ella le miró de soslayo y reprimió un largo suspiro. Garfio ya sabía que era en vano discutir con ella, cuando tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de idea. La testarudez era un rasgo que la definía bastante bien y era lo que le había permitido tomar la decisión de emerger al mundo humano, conocer a Killian y no rendirse en su intento de hallarlo y comenzar a vivir a su lado. Era constante en su voluntad de llevar a cabo todo lo que se proponía a pesar de las adversidades. Ella se habría prometido a sí misma que siempre estaría al lado del pirata cuando fuera necesario y no iba a abandonarlo en aquel momento.

- Me quedo – dijo tajantemente, sin el menor atisbo de duda en la voz.

Garfio la miró de reojo y luego se dirigió a los demás marineros.

- Preparaos para el combate, compañeros – su voz se interpuso por encima de cualquier sonido y atrajo la atención de todos los tripulantes – nos atacan.

Señaló con el garfio al barco que se aproximaba hacia ellos cada vez más rápido y de inmediato el resto de piratas se pusieron en movimiento. Comenzaron a coger todo tipo de armas que encontraran a su alrededor, cargaron la pólvora en los cañones y adoptaron su posición de ataque en apenas unos minutos.

- Bien, amor – el pirata se dirigió a la sirena sin apartar la vista de sus enemigos – debo avisarte de que es posible que ninguno de los dos salgamos vivos de esto. Solo procura ser más lista que ellos y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hundir la espada en sus cuerpos. Ellos no tendrán piedad con ninguno de nosotros.

Ariel asintió en silencio asimilando sus palabras. Le sudaban ligeramente las palmas de las manos y sentía como el miedo luchaba por abrirse paso en su interior, pero respiro hondo y fijo la mirada en el barco enemigo. Fuera como fuera saldrían ambos vivos de aquel ataque, estaba segura.

Los recuerdos del pirata se interrumpieron cuando sintió un ligero peso en el hombro izquierdo. Hacía un buen rato que él y Emma se habían sentado de nuevo uno junto al otro y habían estado hablando de algunos temas sin importancia tratando de aliviar el insomnio. En algún momento de la conversación ambos se habían callado y Garfio había empezado a pensar en aquellos momentos con Ariel justo antes de que les atacaran, cuando pensó que la vida de ambos estaba en peligro. Fue el primer momento, tras la muerte de Milah, en el que se preocupó por alguien que no era él mismo.

Ahora Emma dormía profundamente sobre su brazo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en calma. Garfio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquel acto tan genuino, parecía que por fin ella empezaba a confiar en él. Aquello le daba esperanzas porque deseaba mostrarle qué clase de hombre era en realidad y que no lo viera como un simple pirata. Le apartó un poco el cabello con la mano para observar su rostro y de repente sintió la obligación de protegerla de cualquier peligro del mundo. Estaba pensando en pedirle que olvidara el trato que tenían en cuanto despertara. No podía arriesgar su vida, le importaba demasiado.

La tomó con suavidad entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el camarote para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente. En esta ocasión decidió llevarla hasta su propia estancia que era algo más amplia y confortable que el resto. La tumbó en la estera dónde él solía dormir y la cubrió con un trozo de tela marrón para resguardarla del frío nocturno. Emma se removió un poco pero no se despertó y Killian le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a modo de despedida. "Que descanses, Swan" le susurró, aunque ella no le escuchaba.

Salió del camarote para dirigirse al que anteriormente había ocupado Emma. Era más incómodo y estrecho pero él estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier sitio, así que aquello no le causaba ninguna molestia.

"Creo que finalmente la he encontrado, Ariel." Pensó mientras se acomodaba para conciliar el sueño. "Al fin he hallado a esa persona que puede volver a hacer latir el corazón de piedra que tengo en el pecho."


	13. Capítulo 13: Decisiones

**Capítulo 13:** **Decisiones**

Emma apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sin poder creer que aquello fuera real. Le costaba respirar y sentía el corazón latiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso y chocando desesperadamente contra las paredes de su pecho. Miró con rabia a la mujer que tenía delante y que por lo que le acababa de decir le había mentido durante toda su vida. Las lágrimas que trataba de detener se derramaron sin control por sus mejillas convirtiendo todo lo que le rodeaba en un escenario borroso, y dejó que la furia que se acumulaba en su interior saliera sin impedimentos. Golpeó la mesa con ambos puños con fuerza pero no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, ya que todo el daño se había alojado en su corazón. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y rencor cuando comenzó a hablar alzando mucho la voz.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así y quedarte tan tranquila? – clavó la mirada directamente en sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para detener las lágrimas.

- Emma, si te calmas trataré de explicártelo – contentó la mujer con indiferencia.

Ella siempre había sido así: fría, calculadora y estricta; por ese motivo Emma la detestaba tanto. Jamás le había dejado tomar decisiones importantes sobre su vida, para aquella mujer sus determinaciones y opiniones eran lo único que tenía validez, lo único que consideraba correcto. Nunca la había escuchado y ahora pedía que ella le prestara atención. ¿Tenía realmente una buena explicación para justificar su actitud? ¿Por qué le había ocultado la verdad durante tantos años? Emma reconoció que realmente deseaba conocer las respuestas a esas y tantas otras preguntas que tenía en aquel momento. Respiró lentamente, recuperando el aliento, y se sentó enfrente de la mujer que le debía una buena explicación. Las manos comenzaron a arderle por el golpe que le había dado a la mesa y se frotó la zona enrojecida con suavidad mientras esperaba. El silencio se instauró entre ellas durante unos segundos que a Emma le parecieron eternos y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

- Es cierto, lo que te acabo de decir – contestó arrastrando las palabras, como si le resultará tedioso y aburrido tener que tratar aquel tema – no eres mi hija.

La chica sintió que la angustia se adueñaba todavía más de ella pero mantuvo la calma y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes son mis padres? – preguntó con un tono de voz carente de cualquier emoción.

- No lo sé – dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

No sabía si debía creerla, tal vez era uno más de sus engaños. Para ella, esa mujer que tenía enfrente, se acababa de convertir en una extraña en la que no podía confiar. No habían compartido demasiados momentos felices juntas pero los pocos que recordaba comenzaban a desdibujarse en su memoria cubiertos por una capa de resentimiento del que no conseguía liberarse. De pronto le pareció que aquella desconocida y ella en realidad nunca habían tenido un instante de verdadera felicidad.

- Me gustaría que me contaras porque motivo eres tú la persona que se ha ocupado de mí todos estos años. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

La mujer, que hasta hacía cinco minutos había considerado su madre, entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y, sin dejar de mirarla con expresión dura y distante, inició su relato.

- Está bien – respondió – te lo contaré.

Emma se removió inquieta en su asiento pero no dijo nada por miedo a interrumpirla y que se negara a hablar.

- Hace dieciséis años – comenzó – me encontraba caminando por el bosque, como tantos otros días, recogiendo setas y algunas moras que acababan de madurar. Era un día muy frío y húmedo a causa de las lluvias que habían azotado el terrero durante los últimos meses. Entonces escuché el llanto desconsolado de un bebé y no dude ni un instante en buscar de dónde provenía. Al cabo de unos minutos de búsqueda te encontré, Emma, dentro de una cesta de mimbre. Estaba colocada en el interior del hueco de un árbol, parcialmente oculto por las ramas y hojas de otras plantas para que las fieras del bosque no pudieran encontrarte con facilidad. No sé qué clase de personas fueron capaces de abandonarte en un lugar así, ni cuáles fueron sus motivos.

La chica se quedó callada tratando de asimilar aquella historia y preguntándose a sí misma si debía creer que era cierta. La mujer se levantó, le indicó que la esperara y se dirigió a un armario situado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Tras varios minutos volvió con un pedazo de tela en las manos que le tendió para que lo cogiera. Ella lo extendió sobre la madera y lo observó con curiosidad. Tenía un color ligeramente amarillento por el paso del tiempo y en el centro con letras de color rosa y delicada caligrafía podía leerse un nombre, su nombre: Emma. Parecía que había sido bordado con mucho cuidado y la chica lo rozó despacio con los dedos.

- Estabas tapada con esto cuando te encontré – le indicó señalándole la tela con un dedo – deberías estar agradecida porque te salvé de una muerte segura y te di la posibilidad de tener un hogar y una familia.

Emma dobló cuidadosamente la pequeña tela blanca pero en lugar de devolvérsela, la sostuvo con ambas manos y la aproximo a su pecho sintiendo que al fin tenía algo que le pertenecía de verdad. No sabía si debía sentirse agradecida o deberle una disculpa pero lo que sí que sabía con certeza es que ella nunca había sentido que aquel fuera su hogar. No se trataba del hecho de que no fuera su verdadera madre sino más bien de que nunca la había querido de verdad y la relación entre ambas era inestable y llena de conflictos. Se levantó con cuidado de la mesa y fue a buscar una alforja en la que metió la tela blanca con su nombre, junto con algunas piezas de ropa y objetos personales. Lo último que guardó fue la muñeca de trapo vestida de rojo que todavía conservaba en un viejo baúl de madera ennegrecida. La mujer al verla frunció el ceño sin ocultar su confusión.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Esta es tu forma de agradecerme todos los años que he cuidado de ti?

Cogió su capa marrón y se la colocó sobre los hombros antes de responder.

- Necesito saber de dónde provengo y saber quién soy – dijo mientras abría la puerta y sentía como el frío aire otoñal le rozaba las mejillas y le entumecía los labios – adiós.

"También necesito huir de esta casa." Pensó mientras se cubría el cabello con la capucha y echaba a correr antes de que aquella mujer intentara seguirla y retenerla a su lado. Después de tantos años al fin estaba tomando una decisión. Escuchó como las hojas ocres y amarillas crujían levemente al contacto con sus botas y aquel sonido fue el que le acompañó durante todo el trayecto. El viento continuaba meciendo las ramas de los árboles y filtrándose por cada escondite del bosque, provocando que los animales se acurrucaran más en sus escondrijos y que las hojas se arremolinaran y cayeran alrededor de ella. El ambiente era frío y húmedo pero no le importaba. Por fin saboreaba lo que era la libertad, aunque esa libertad terminaría teniendo un sabor amargo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente con las imágenes del sueño todavía nítidas en su mente. Por más que intentaba liberarse del pasado este continuaba importunándola siempre que intentaba dormir y aquella situación la exasperaba. No había vuelto a saber nada de la mujer que la cuidó hasta los dieciséis años y tampoco tuvo nunca noticias de que ella hubiera intentado buscarla. Lo más seguro es que se arrepintiera cada día de haberla recogido aquel día en el bosque. Emma a veces se lamentaba de no haberle mostrado su gratitud por el gesto que había tenido con ella, pero entonces recordaba las terribles discusiones y peleas que le habían acompañado día tras día durante su permanencia en aquella casa. Lo más seguro es que no la hubiera recogido por compasión si no por aliviar su propia conciencia, ¿podría haber cargado toda la vida con la culpabilidad de haberla dejado abandonada a su suerte? Emma solo había sido una complicación en su vida, alguien de quién seguramente estaba deseando librarse. Al igual que hicieron sus padres cuando nació, de los cuales tampoco había encontrado jamás una vista sobre su identidad o paralelo. La palabra "familia" le resultaba tan extraña que se sentía incapaz de explicar su significado.

Se alzó un poco en la estera antes de percatarse de que no estaba en su camarote. Confundida miró a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente se encontraba en uno mucho más amplio y confortable que en el que había estado hasta ese momento. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida ni por qué estaba en un camarote distinto. Se liberó de la tela marrón que la cubría parcialmente y salió al exterior en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Has dormido bien, Swan? – la voz de Garfio la sobresaltó, y se giró para enfrentarse a sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – le espetó sin responder a su pregunta.

El pirata la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado y pensó si debería divertirse un rato con la confusión de la chica. Finalmente decidió contarle simplemente la verdad, ya que no quería enfadarla.

- Te quedaste dormida mientras hablábamos y te lleve a mi camarote porque es más cómodo que el primero que te asigne. Eso es todo.

Emma levantó una ceja y torció un poco el gesto ante aquellas palabras.

- ¿Y tú dónde has dormido?

Killian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharla, y aquello solo consiguió aumentar su malestar.

- No ocurrió nada anoche, Swan. Yo dormí en tu camarote, es decir, en el que dormías tú hasta ayer.

Emma percibió por su tono de voz que decía la verdad y dio un suspiro de alivio, pero en el fondo sentía algo más, ¿decepción? No quería admitir que en realidad tampoco le molestaba tanto la idea de que hubiese ocurrido algo entre ella y el pirata. Su deseo hacia él aumentaba con cada día que pasaba en el barco y le resultaba complicado mantener las distancias. Al observar su expresión dubitativa, Garfio decidió provocarla para observar su reacción.

- Aunque si te molesta que no ocurriera nada, siempre podemos solucionarlo – aproximó su cuerpo hacia ella y sacó un poco la lengua para lamerse el labio superior, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la chica.

Emma dio un largo suspiro y se giró dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta, notó como Garfio la sujetaba del brazo y la atraía hacia él para evitar que se fuera.

- Espera – la urgencia se percibía en su voz y la chica decidió detenerse – quiero que sepas que te libero de nuestro trato. No quiero que me ayudes, no deseo ponerte en peligro. Esto es algo que debo solucionar yo solo, no es justo que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

Emma le miró directamente a los ojos sopesando lo que acababa de decirle, tenía clara cuál iba a ser su respuesta y las consecuencias que tendría.


	14. Capítulo 14: Atrapado en el tiempo

**Capítulo 14: Atrapado en el tiempo**

Garfio no le soltó del brazo hasta que comenzó a hablar y estuvo seguro de que no se iba a marchar sin darle una respuesta. Deseaba de corazón que aceptara romper el trato, ya que se arrepentía cada segundo de haberle pedido ayuda. Ahora solo deseaba mantenerla a salvo. Sin embargo, la chica no respondió directamente a su propuesta si no que le formuló una pregunta que sorprendió al pirata.

- ¿Dejarías a un lado tu venganza si yo aceptara romper nuestro pacto?

Garfio la miró a los ojos sin llegar a comprender porque quería saber aquello. Él no iba a abandonar su objetivo, ya que era algo que se había prometido a sí mismo y que le había prometido a Milah mientras observaba como su cuerpo inerte se perdía en las profundidades del mar. La vengaría aunque tuviera que morir en el intento y no pensaba cambiar de idea sobre ello.

- No – respondió con simpleza – es algo que debo hacer.

Emma asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- En ese caso – contestó firmemente sin que hubiera el menor atisbo de duda en su voz – lucharé a tu lado.

El pirata sintió una opresión en el pecho y volvió a cogerla del brazo con suavidad. Su mirada se intensificó y escogió las palabras con cuidado antes de volver a hablar. Tenía que conseguir que cambiara de idea o no podría soportar la culpabilidad de haberla condenado a morir con él.

- No puedo permitírtelo, Swan – habló despacio, tratando de encontrar un resquicio de sentido común en la mujer que tenía enfrente – sabes que posiblemente muramos ambos. Fue una estupidez pedirte algo así. No podemos vencerle.

Las palabras de Garfio hirieron a Emma en lo más profundo de su corazón. Por una parte estaba sorprendida de que el pirata la apreciara de tal modo que estuviera dispuesto a romper su acuerdo para mantenerla a salvo; pero por otra parte, odiaba su testarudez y lo poco que valoraba su propia vida. Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el Ser Oscuro aunque sabía que su destino sería la muerte.

- Si permanezco a tu lado tenemos una posibilidad – Garfio iba a oponerse pero la chica le hizo callar con una mirada antes de continuar con su argumento – tengo poderes y puedo aprender a utilizarlos. No tenemos porqué morir en esa batalla, si luchamos juntos podríamos vencer.

- Emma… - la voz del pirata era apenas un susurro.

- No voy a cambiar de idea – suspiró profundamente y esta vez fue ella la que escogió las palabras cuidadosamente para tratar de convencerlo – fuiste tú quién me dijo que yo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Déjame demostrártelo, Killian. Y déjame que me lo demuestre a mí misma. De todos modos no tengo nada que perder.

"Salvo a ti" pensó. Y es que sus dudas de los últimos días acababan de resolverse de pronto. Cuando el pirata casi había afirmado que su destino era la muerte, Emma sintió un profundo vacío en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le habían demostrado definitivamente que estaba enamorada de él. Todavía no tenía el suficiente valor para declarar lo que sentía en voz alta, pero tenía claro que no podía perderlo, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. Tal vez él tuviera razón y no tuvieran ningún tipo de posibilidad ante el Ser Oscuro, pero si él deseaba seguir adelante con su objetivo, ella estaría a su lado.

Sintió por unos instantes la magia recorriendo cada poro de su piel y fluyendo por su corriente sanguíneo. Siempre había tratado de retener esa parte tan importante de su ser, pero ahora que había decidido utilizarla se sentía más fuerte que nunca. No sabía exactamente en qué momento su vida se había entrelazado tanto con la de Garfio, pero estaba completamente segura de que quería ayudarle.

Killian soltó su brazo y su mirada se sumió en el más profundo dolor. Se arrepentía cada instante de la actitud egoísta y arrogante que le había conducido a pedirle que luchara junto a él, y ahora que intentaba apartarle de aquello para demostrarle que le importaba, ella se negaba a aceptar su petición. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que abandonara su venganza al oponerse. Pero aquello tampoco entraba en sus planes, había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla. Abatido y sintiéndose en un dilema consigo mismo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la borda del barco. Emma observó cómo se alejaba y decidió concederle unos minutos para que reflexionara sobre lo que acababa de decirle.

Garfio observó el mar iluminado por los primeros rayos de luz buscando una solución a su problema. Delante de él se extendía todo lo que le recordaba a su pasado y el motivo de su ansiada venganza, detrás se encontraba la mujer con la que le gustaría comenzar una nueva vida, su futuro. Se encontraba en medio de ambos sin saber a qué aferrarse. De pronto se fue consciente del gran cambio que había dado su vida desde que Emma llegó al navío, desde el primer instante en el que fijo su mirada desafiante en su rostro. Ella estaba empezando a descubrir al hombre que era en realidad.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y notó como la chica apoyaba la mano en su hombro derecho. No le hacía falta girarse para saber quién era, ya que el solo contacto de su mano lograba estremecerle y desbocarle el corazón. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el océano sin atreverse a enfrentarse directamente con ella y le habló de la forma más neutral que pudo conseguir.

- Mañana atracaremos en un pueblo que se encuentra a unas pocas millas de aquí – continuó hablando sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción en la voz – repondremos víveres y arreglaré las partes del barco que se dañaron por la tormenta. Luego decidiremos que hacer con ese tema.

- Yo ya lo he decidido – contestó Emma pero el pirata la ignoró y se dirigió al timón sin mirarla. La mano de Emma resbaló por su brazo y la chica se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo se marchaba sin prestarle atención.

¿Por qué de repente tenía aquel comportamiento con ella? Quiso gritarle y pedirle que volviera y la escuchara, pero no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Su indiferencia le había dañado más de lo que creía. ¿Por qué si la valoraba tanto no abandonada su venganza? Así ella no tendría que tomar la decisión de ayudarlo y él no tendría que sentirse mal por su elección. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo pensó se sintió tremendamente egoísta. Él llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por aquello y ella no podía obligarle a cambiar de idea, pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir. Sintió que las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia formaban un nudo en su garganta y tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo de aquel barco. Por eso odiaba tanto el amor. No se puede evitar y solo lastima a quién lo sufre. Había vuelto a caer en él a pesar de todas las veces que se había avisado a si misma de que tuviera cuidado y cerrará su corazón a cualquier persona que intentara entrar en su vida.

Garfio tomó el timón y puso rumbo en dirección al pueblo que acababa de decirle a Emma. Se odiaba a sí mismo por su comportamiento hacía apenas unos segundos, pero pensó que si la trataba con indiferencia ella se arrepentiría de seguir adelante con el tema de ayudarlo. La quería y por eso debía empezar a mantener las distancias si deseaba mantenerla a salvo. Observó como la chica se giraba para mirarlo pero él apartó la vista y cuando volvió a mirar ella ya no estaba allí. Por unos instantes había pensado en olvidar su pasado y centrarse solo en Emma, la mujer que había recordado lo que era el amor. Pero justamente aquel recuerdo le impedía olvidarse del motivo por el que quería matar al Ser Oscuro. Un rayo de sol hizo centellear el metal del garfio que esa mañana parecía pesar más que nunca y la angustia del pirata aumentó. Deseaba vengar a Milah pero no quería perder a Emma. Su vida continuaba complicándose por culpa del amor.

Emma se sentó junto a unos barriles de ron lejos de la mirada de Garfio y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en que podría decirle a Killian para convencerlo y librarlo de su sentimiento de culpa. De pronto escuchó un chapoteo constante cerca de donde se encontraba y se asomó por la borda del barco para ver qué o quién producía aquel sonido. Se sorprendió cuando la cabeza de Ariel asomó a la superficie y le tendió una mano para que le ayudara a subir a la embarcación. Emma la cogió y volvió a tener enfrente a aquella mujer que había abandonado en la celda y que más tarde la salvó de morir ahogada.

- Lo hice por él, no por ti – fue lo primero que Ariel le dijo antes de que Emma pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra – su felicidad empieza a depender de que tú estés viva.

Emma asintió lentamente, ya que empezaba a comprender que realmente aquello era muy cierto. Tenía cientos de preguntas para la sirena pero ella continuó hablando sin dejarle tiempo para responder.

- No quiero que sepa que he venido – la sirena miró de soslayo a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que el pirata no estaba cerca de aquel lugar - solo quería darte un aviso. Hagas lo que hagas procura que él esté bien porque de lo contrario no te lo perdonaré. Jamás. Sé que vas a luchar a su lado, espero que no consiga que cambies de idea, y cuando llegue el momento yo también estaré allí – al decir aquello Ariel se llevó la mano instintivamente a una pequeña concha dorada que colgaba de su cuello y Emma no pudo evitar centrar la atención en aquel objeto. Parecía que desprendía algún tipo de magia.

Sin dejarle tiempo a hablar o responder, Ariel se giró dispuesta a volver a desaparecer bajo las profundidades del agua, pero antes de hacerlo le dedicó unas últimas palabras de aviso a la chica.

- Recuérdalo bien, Emma Swan. Protégelo.

Dicho esto se lanzó de cabeza al agua mientras sus palabras todavía flotaban alrededor de Emma. "Protégelo."


	15. Capítulo 15: Pirata

**Capítulo 15: Pirata**

"Tienes que conseguir una judía mágica. El tiempo se agota." Eso era lo último que Killian le había dicho mientras ella le curaba las heridas que las distintas armas de los enemigos le habían abierto por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad y no podía reprimir gestos de dolor cada vez que le rozaba uno de los cortes para desinfectarlo. Ella también tenía varias heridas en diversos puntos de la piel pero el capitán se había llevado la peor parte. Ariel todavía podía escuchar el sonido de los cañones que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Cada disparo había sido más fuerte, potente y ensordecedor que el anterior y algunos cañones habían pasado junto a su rostro, impactando justo detrás de ella y astillando los mástiles del navío en mil pedazos de madera. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía después de cada estallido y solo podía ver humo, sangre y polvo a su alrededor; al mismo tiempo que sentía que le faltaba el aire y el fuerte olor de la pólvora se filtraba en su interior paralizándola. Era la primera vez que veía una batalla de aquellas magnitudes tan de cerca, no se imaginaba que la crueldad del ser humano pudiera ser tan voraz. Otro cañonazo pasó demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y sintió como alguien la empujaba hacia la derecha salvándola de una muerte segura. Resbaló y cayó al suelo en medio del estupor que la envolvía. Al levantar la vista vio a Garfio luchando con uno de los enemigos. Tardó unos segundos en clavarle la espada en el estómago acabando con su vida, pero inmediatamente después llegó otro hombre dispuesto a hundir su arma en el pecho del pirata. Por fortuna, Killian era rápido y pudo parar el golpe a tiempo.

- Levántate – le dijo sin apartar la vista de la batalla – te he dicho que si decidías quedarte debías matar a todo aquel que se pusiera en tu camino - la voz del pirata se convirtió en un grito desesperado antes de volver a repetir la orden - ¡Ariel, levántate!

La sirena sintió como el corazón bombardeaba desenfrenadamente en su pecho y el pánico empezaba a adueñarse de ella. Cuando decidió quedarse para luchar junto a él no era consciente del peligro real de su elección. Ahora se sentía abrumada. Justo en ese momento, la espada de uno de los enemigos alcanzó el brazo de Killian y este se despistó solo unos segundos para ver el líquido oscuro que emanaba de la herida y reprimir un gesto de dolor. Estos instantes fueron aprovechados por su contrincante para intentar atestarle un golpe final en el torso pero por fortuna alguien paró su espada en el último momento. Cuando Garfio apartó la vista de su brazo malherido, vio a Ariel luchando contra el hombre que había intentado matarlo. La sirena esquivó los ataques con habilidad y fue ella misma quién dio el último golpe que acabó con la vida de su rival. Fijó la mirada en la herida de Killian para observar con alivio que solo era un corte superficial y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento mi Capitán – dijo mientras ejercía más presión alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada – ya estoy lista.

El pirata asintió sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y comenzaron a luchar codo con codo contra todo aquel que se les acercaba. Los siguientes minutos fueron un infierno que parecía no tener fin. Espadazos. Cañonazos. Dolor. Gritos. Y muerte. Ariel y Garfio tenían que esquivar continuamente los cuerpos inmóviles que yacían sin vida sobre la cubierta del barco. Había rostros conocidos, pero por fortuna abundaban más aquellos que Ariel no lograba reconocer y aquello la alentaba a continuar luchando. No supo exactamente en qué momento de la batalla los enemigos decidieron retirarse, pero al ver como se marchaban y abandonaban el barco se dejó caer de rodillas sobre las tablas de madera agotada por el cansancio y los pinchazos que atacaban a todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Killian se encontraba a su lado todavía en pie. Tenía la espada y el garfio bañados en sangre y temblaba ligeramente. Su traje estaba destrozado por algunos sitios que dejaban ver la piel colmada de cortes y heridas ensangrentadas. Ariel se había levantado para ayudarlo a llegar a su camarote y una vez estuvo tumbado empezó a curarle las heridas con la mayor delicadeza posible. Fue entonces cuando el pirata le confesó que aquel había sido uno de los peores ataques a los que se había enfrentado en los últimos años y que había sentido la muerte y la derrota demasiado cerca. Por ese motivo quería que ella viajara entre los mundos y le consiguiera la habichuela mágica que necesitaban para navegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Ser Oscuro, no había otra forma de conseguirlo. Temía que retrasar el momento pudiera arrebatarle la posibilidad de cumplir con su objetivo. Ariel intentó convencerle de que olvidase aquella idea descabellada y sin sentido que llevaba ya demasiados años persiguiendo pero todo fue en vano. Finalmente la sirena aceptó ayudarle a conseguir lo que necesitaba pero aquello estaba resultando más complicado de lo que ella imaginaba en un primer momento.

Se encontraba en una vieja taberna muy parecida a aquella en la que vio a Garfio por primera vez dispuesta a cumplir con el encargo que el pirata le había hecho. El hombre que tenía enfrente parecía no alcanzar la mediana edad y su mirada era fría y distante como un témpano de hielo. Tenía la mano derecha cerrada y en su interior custodiaba la habichuela que Garfio le había pedido que consiguiera. La sirena suspiró por enésima vez desde que había comenzado a hablar con aquel hombre sin conseguir que cediera a su petición.

- Ya te lo he dicho – le dijo arrastrando las palabras – quedan muy pocas habichuelas mágicas y necesito algo del mismo valor para realizar el intercambio.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerle – contestó la sirena desanimada – por favor, necesito esa habichuela.

Ariel se removió impaciente en el taburete en el que se hallaba sentada y la manga de su camisa se levantó levemente dejando vislumbrar un reflejo dorado. El hombre clavó la mirada en el objeto que desprendía aquel brillo y pidió que se lo mostrara. La chica levantó un poco más la manga y le dejó ver el brazalete dorado que adornaba su antebrazo. Se trataba de una pieza única, uno de los pocos elementos mágicos que existían en el mundo marino y el cual tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella.

- Creo que eso podría servir para nuestro intercambio – le dijo señalando el objeto resplandeciente.

La sirena miró con tristeza al desconocido que tenía delante y después dirigió la mirada al brazalete mientras lo rozaba con los dedos lentamente. Aquel era el objeto material que más valoraba en el mundo. Había sido un regalo de su madre pocos meses antes del accidente que acabó con su vida, y era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella. Nunca se lo había quitado.

- ¿Quieres la habichuela o no? – el hombre le habló con impaciencia, como si en cualquier comento fuera a levantarse y marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse. La chica le estaba haciendo perder su valioso tiempo.

Ariel observó por última vez el brazalete y le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

- La quiero – dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el adorno de su muñeca y lo dejaba lentamente sobre la mesa.

Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando la extendió para recibir el intercambio. La habichuela cayó sobre la palma abierta y el hombre cogió rápidamente el brazalete de la mesa y se marchó sin despedirse, tal y como ella había predicho que haría. Miró el pequeño objeto blanquecino y cerró el puño a su alrededor. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo y debía protegerlo con su vida. Reprimió las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta y se levantó para abandonar el local y olvidar aquel encuentro lo más rápido posible. Salió al exterior y se dirigió al puerto pero poco antes de llegar escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que cambió el curso de los acontecimientos.

- ¡Es ella! – gritó alguien y de pronto escuchó como varios pasos apresurados se dirigían a su posición. Empezó a correr para alcanzar el mar antes de que llegaran pero rápidamente se vio envuelta por varios guardias armados.

Ariel buscó el rostro del hombre que la acusaba y al verlo no logró reconocerlo. Sin embargo él continuó delatándola mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

- La vi – insistió sin dejar de mirarla – estaba con los piratas, es una de ellos.

- ¿Es cierto eso, señorita? – le dijo uno de los guardias en tono amenazante pero fue incapaz de responderle. Su mente estaba en blanco.

- La piratería es un delito grave por estas tierras – dijo sin escuchar sus posibles explicaciones– Lleváosla.

La sirena no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar la espada para intentar defenderse, ya que en pocos segundos estuvo esposada y custodiada por los guardias que la llevaban al palacio. Era consciente de lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas. La llevarían a una celda y tras un juicio al día siguiente sin suficientes testigos ni pruebas la ahorcarían cuando saliera el sol. Ese era el castigo para todos aquellos que eran acusados de colaborar con los piratas. Sintió un pinchazo de pánico en el pecho e intentó pensar cientos de planes de huida mientras llegaban al castillo y la conducían por interminables pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Cuando alcanzaron su destino se limitaron a empujarla a una de las celdas que se encontraban vacías y se marcharon entre risas y burlas.

- Disfruta de tu última noche, pirata – le dijo el último guardia que salió antes de cerrar la puerta de la celda de un portazo. Dos de ellos se quedaron para vigilarla por si intentaba escapar.

Ariel se acurrucó en una esquina de la prisión y abrió la palma de la mano donde todavía guardaba la habichuela mágica para Garfio. Debía escapar de allí y entregársela, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Tras varias horas en soledad que le resultaron eternas la puerta de las mazmorras volvió a abrirse y otra prisionera fue empujada a una celda contigua a la suya. La sirena la ignoró durante horas sin imaginar que aquella mujer sería la que pocos meses después cambiaría toda su vida. Se trataba de Emma Swan.


	16. Capítulo 16: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 16: Un nuevo comienzo**

Killian llevaba todo el día ignorándola y Emma comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda con aquella situación. Odiaba la actitud testaruda e infantil que el pirata tenía desde la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma mañana, y si él pensaba que de aquella forma podría alejarla de su lado no podía estar más equivocado. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, Garfio abandonó el puesto de mando y la chica aprovechó la ocasión para interceptarlo en su camino hacia los camarotes y hablar con él. El pueblo al que se dirigían ya podía avistarse en la lejanía y Emma quería resolver aquel problema antes de que pisaran tierra firme.

- Garfio… - lo llamó para que dejara de caminar pero el fingió no escucharla y pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Emma frunció el ceño sin ocultar su dolor y rápidamente se colocó a su lado y le cogió del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse. Killian dio un largo suspiro y echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos con una expresión de desprecio e indiferencia que atravesó a Emma como un cuchillo afilado. No podía creer que aquel fuera el hombre que apenas unas horas antes le había salvado la vida y al que había besado llevada por un impulso irracional que a duras penas lograba comprender. El recuerdo del beso hizo que su malestar aumentara, no podía traicionarla ahora que había aceptado que sentía cosas por él. No quería que él fuera otro más en su lista de personas que le habían fallado a lo largo de su vida.

- Por favor, Killian, escúchame – intento ignorar la mirada fría del pirata para que no le afectara en lo que tenía que decirle – no he podido tomar demasiadas decisiones en mi vida, y esto es algo que deseo hacer. Déjame ayudarte.

Sus palabras parecieron conmover al capitán que de pronto abandono la expresión impasible que le había acompañado durante toda la jornada y su mirada se volvió cálida y profunda como el océano que les rodeaba. Acarició la mejilla de Emma con su única mano y le ofreció una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a hablar.

- No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? – Dejó de acariciarla pero mantuvo la mano sobre su rostro – solo trato de protegerte, Swan.

Emma suspiró aliviada. Al fin y al cabo seguía preocupándose por ella y todo aquello lo hacía porque le importaba, pero a ella también le importaba él y de pronto las palabras de Ariel resonaron con más fuerza en su cabeza: "Protégelo". La sirena tenía razón. Killian la necesitaba y ella en cierta forma también lo necesitaba, así que no podía consentir que le hiciera cambiar de idea.

- Déjame intentarlo – ejerció más presión sobre su brazo y acercó su cuerpo al suyo de forma inconsciente – si vemos que finalmente no soy tan poderosa como creo, yo misma me retiraré y no me expondré ante el peligro real – la verdad es que aquello solo lo decía para convencerlo. No sé sentía tan poderosa como afirmaba y tenía serias dudas de que sus poderes llegarán a superar a los del Ser Oscuro, pero tenía que conseguir que le dejara permanecer a su lado.

Garfio torció el gesto con expresión dubitativa. Tal vez podía aceptar aquella propuesta pero, si después de algunas semanas de práctica, ella no demostraba ser más fuerte que su enemigo, él mismo la apartaría de todo aquello y de su lado. Y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente – pero si vemos que tu magia no es capaz de superar a la del Ser Oscuro, te retirarás antes de que comience la lucha. Ese es nuestro nuevo trato.

Ella asintió en silencio y de pronto fue consciente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. El pirata todavía tenía la mano posada en su mejilla y Emma no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia sus labios, esos labios que no dejaban de obsesionarla. Esta vez fue ella la que rodeo el rostro de Killian con ambas manos y cerrando lentamente los ojos fundió su boca con la del pirata. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más lento que el de la vez anterior. Se tomó unos minutos para probar sus labios y comprobar que tenían un leve sabor a ron que, lejos de resultar molesto, resultaba excitante y embriagador. Garfio sorprendido por aquella reacción por parte de la chica se tomó unos segundos para ver cómo le besaba pero después también cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la calidez de su boca contra la suya. Rodeó la cintura de Emma con el garfio y la pegó todavía más a su cuerpo mientras hundía la mano en su cabello rubio. Apartó un poco el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que le paralizó el corazón. La tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y esta vez fue él quien comenzó un segundo beso más pasional que el anterior. Sentía la respiración agitada de la chica entremezclándose con la suya y comprobó que ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse del otro.

El pirata ya había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando Emma finalmente se apartó e introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Killian no entendía lo que la mujer estaba haciendo hasta que ella sacó la petaca de ron que él siempre tenía guardada en aquel bolsillo y la balanceó con expresión triunfante ante sus ojos. La abrió sin pedir permiso a su propietario y le dio un largo sorbo al líquido del interior. Después se la ofreció al capitán y con una sonrisa le hizo la pregunta que él solía formularle.

- ¿Quieres?

Garfio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cogía la petaca y apuraba las últimas gotas de alcohol que quedaban en ella.

- Creo que oficialmente nuestro nuevo trato queda sellado – dijo Emma y de nuevo una gota de ron se escapó entre la comisura de sus labios y en esta ocasión Garfio sí que se la robó con un beso.

Una pequeña parte de su subconsciente intentaba avisarle del error que estaba cometiendo pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir detenerlo. Después de aquello le iba a resultar muy difícil apartarla de su lado si las circunstancias lo requerían. Emma era la persona que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando y evitando a partes iguales. Ella conseguía llenar el vacío de su interior, aquel que ninguna mujer había conseguido ocupar desde que perdió a Milah, y por otro lado siempre había tenido un miedo terrible a volverse a enamorar. De todas formas ya no valía la pena lamentarse, ya que su vida junto a Emma comenzaba en aquellos instantes y no deseaba pensar en nada más.

Por su parte, Emma no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada beso era más apremiante que el anterior y no encontraba ningún deseo en su interior de parar, solo ansiaba tenerlo más cerca, no despegarse de sus labios y olvidar todo lo que les rodeaba y todo lo que le había atormentado hasta ese momento. Si en los primeros días que había pasado con él se arrepentía de su elección, ahora no podía estar más agradecida. Su propósito se estaba cumpliendo, ya que estaba comenzando una nueva vida como ella deseaba. Una nueva vida al lado de Killian Jones. Si después de todo efectivamente descubrían que ella no era lo bastante poderosa para ayudarle en su venganza, haría todo lo posible por conseguir que él abandonara su objetivo voluntariamente. No le insistiría más sobre el tema pero lograría que él temiera más el hecho de perderla que a la misma muerte. El pirata era la persona que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Él la completaba y le hacía ser feliz sin ningún motivo, simplemente por estar cerca de ella. En lo más profundo de su ser todavía sentía el miedo a la traición y el rechazo, pero empezaba a sentir que con Garfio todo sería diferente. Él no la abandonaría.

Killian se apartó de sus labios y una expresión divertida y traviesa le cruzó el rostro y Emma supo lo que iba a proponerle antes de que comenzara a hablar. Por ese motivo decidió sugerirlo antes de que lo hiciera él.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio más privado?

- Me has robado las palabras de la boca – le dijo mientras una sonrisa de medio lado iluminaba su rostro.

- No es lo único que te robo, capitán – le contestó ella mientras le daba un último beso antes de cogerlo de la mano y conducirlo escaleras abajo hacia los camarotes.

Garfio la observó mientras caminaba delante de él llevándolo hasta su propio camarote, y posó la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas. Podía sentir la presión de cada uno de sus dedos y la calidez de su tacto. Por primera vez miró el garfio que sustituía a su mano izquierda con un odio diferente. Esta vez no le recordaba a su amor perdido y sus ansias de venganza, simplemente le dolía no poder tocar y sentir a Emma con esa mano. Le dolía que le hubieran privado de algo tan sencillo como encerrar su rostro entre sus manos antes de besarla.

Finalmente llegaron al camarote del capitán, entre risas y besos cortos y apremiantes. Emma lo empujo suavemente sobre la estera y se colocó encima de él sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. La noche acababa de comenzar y aquel pirata por fin era solo suyo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Una de ellos

**Capítulo 17: Una de ellos**

Garfio acarició centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de Emma con la punta de los dedos y los labios, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus curvas y los lugares más recónditos de su figura. La mano del pirata rozó la profunda cicatriz que cubría la mayor parte de su hombro derecho y la chica sintió como el corazón se le encogía a causa de los recuerdos y su mirada se empañaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. Giró levemente la cabeza para que Killian no pudiera percibirlo pero de todos modos él advirtió que algo no iba bien. Besó con ternura la herida que había cicatrizado en su piel pero que todavía seguía supurando en lo más hondo de su alma y la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- No me importa lo que ocurriera en el pasado – jugueteó entre sus dedos con uno de los mechones de su cabello antes de continuar hablando – solo me importa el presente y nosotros.

La besó en los labios y Emma se estremeció ante el frío contacto del garfio que se deslizó por su muslo y continuó subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos. Cerró los ojos y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Por primera vez sintió que alguien la aceptaba tal y como era; sin preguntas y sin juzgarla. Killian comenzó a mover las caderas en un suave balanceo que cada vez se tornaba más rápido y Emma lo atrapó entre sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. La respiración entrecortada de Garfio le producía un suave cosquilleo en el oído y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que los cuerpos de ambos encajaban perfectamente como dos partes de un mismo navío. Había hallado un refugio, un lugar donde encontrarse segura y a salvo después de tanto tiempo.

- Eres realmente preciosa, Swan – le susurró justo antes de que una oleada de placer les invadiera a ambos.

Emma se arqueó ligeramente y echo el cuello hacia atrás, movimiento que el pirata aprovechó para tomarla con delicadeza por la espalda y besarla justo debajo del mentón. La chica hundió los dedos en la piel de Killian y su corazón latió más rápido en sintonía con el del pirata. Unió su boca con la de Garfio mientras su cuerpo vibraba con un último espasmo de placer y sus gemidos quedaron silenciados por los labios del capitán que la mantenía pegada a su torso. Emma sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco y finalmente lo único que se escuchaba en el camarote eran sus respiraciones y sus corazones palpitando al mismo tiempo. Garfio se quedó unos minutos apoyado en su pecho y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante ese periodo de tiempo. Las palabras sobraban, ya que sus actos ya habían hablado en nombre de ambos.

Al cabo de un rato Killian se movió y Emma se apartó hacia un lado para dejarle espacio. Observó como él se quitaba el garfio y lo dejaba en el suelo al lado de la estera. En esta ocasión fue ella la que percibió que algo no iba bien por la forma en la que el pirata miró el vacío que había dejado el objeto plateado. Instintivamente llevó la mano derecha al corte preciso y tajante en el que terminaba su brazo. Emma la apartó con suavidad y colocó su propia mano en aquel lugar presionándolo con suavidad.

- A mí tampoco me importa tu pasado – le dijo sin apartar la mano de su brazo – me gustas tal y como eres.

El alivio envolvió a Garfio al escuchar aquellas palabras y se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Emma le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él extendió los brazos para que se refugiara en ellos y la chica no dudó en aceptar la invitación. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del pirata y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir por primera vez junto a él. El pirata la estrechó contra su cuerpo y hundió la cabeza en su pelo.

- Te quiero, Swan – musitó.

- Y yo a ti – le contestó antes de sumirse en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, libre de sueños y pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el camarote. No sabía en qué momento Killian se había marchado pero notó un pequeño vacío en el pecho al ver que él no estaba a su lado, echaba de menos los brazos del pirata alrededor de su cuerpo y el hormigueo que su respiración le provocaba en el cuello. Se sentó en la estera y vio que la ropa con la que había llegado al barco estaba en una esquina y sin embargo no había ni rastro de la vestimenta que había utilizado desde la tormenta. Garfio debía haberla vuelto a guardar y Emma se sintió agradecida de poder volver a usar su ropa, ya que sentía más cómoda con su propia indumentaria. Se vistió con rapidez ansiosa por reunirse con el pirata y se dirigió al exterior para buscarlo. Lo primero que percibió al salir fue que estaban mucho más cerca del pueblo al que tenían que llegar. Ya se podían ver algunas de las casas que ocupaban los lugares más cercanos a la línea de la costa y los marineros parecían de mejor humor que los días anteriores al saber que pronto pisarían tierra por unas horas y podrían visitar alguna de aquellas tabernas que tanto les gustaba. Emma les ignoró mientras pasaba entre ellos y caminó hasta el castillo de popa donde se encontraba el único pirata que le importaba en aquella embarcación.

- Buenos días, Swan – le dijo a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días, capitán – le contestó ella y tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla se apoyó en la borda del barco de cara al pirata.

Garfio la miró de arriba abajo durante unos segundos y una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

- Sin duda, me gustas mucho más con esa ropa – comentó – aunque no me importaría quitártela también. De hecho tengo que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo en estos mismos instantes – levantó una ceja y un brillo travieso se reflejó en su mirada.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Le gustaba el carácter descarado y atrevido de Garfio, no podía negar que esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él.

- Veo que ya casi hemos llegado – dijo señalando el pequeño pueblo que se extendía delante de ellos - ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos allí?

- Un par de día, tal vez menos – contestó – los piratas no somos bien recibidos en la mayoría de sitios, así que no es conveniente permanecer en el mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo.

Emma asintió y en su interior se preguntó si aquella era la vida que le esperaba a partir de ese momento. Navegando siempre de un lugar a otro sin un lugar fijo en el que establecerse, surcando los mares cada día en aquel barco que se había convertido en su hogar. Observó a Killian sujetando el timón con la mirada fija en el horizonte y fue plenamente consciente de que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, mientras él estuviera a su lado no importaba donde vivieran o cuánto tiempo podían pasar en un determinado lugar. Lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos el barco llegó a su destino y Garfio atracó en el muelle que ocupaba parte de la costa. El navío era el doble de grande que los que se encontraban a su alrededor, y destacaba bastante entre ellos. Emma pensó que si su intención era no llamar la atención no iban a lograrlo, y solo esperaba que en aquel pueblo no fueran demasiado severos con el tema de la piratería o tendrían muchos problemas en poco tiempo. Killian fue el primero en bajar del Jolly Roger, seguido de Emma y del resto de la tripulación. Los marineros desaparecieron por la calle principal entre gritos de júbilo y sonoras carcajadas, solo Emma y Garfio se quedaron junto al barco.

- Puedes ir a ver la aldea – le dijo el pirata cuando vio que la chica no tenía intenciones de separarse de él – pero no te alejes demasiado y en caso de incidencia vuelve aquí lo antes posible.

Emma pudo percibir la preocupación en su voz y vio que, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba sujetándola del brazo como si temiera que fuera a obedecerle y marcharse de su lado.

- Me quedaré contigo y te ayudaré en lo que me pidas – contestó para intentar tranquilizarlo. En realidad ella tampoco quería irse.

El pirata negó con la cabeza.

- Smee sigue en el navío, él me ayudará si necesito ayuda – liberó su brazo mientras hablaba e insistió en que visitara el pueblo – en serio, Swan, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que volvamos a pisar tierra. Es mejor que te despejes un rato.

Emma finalmente accedió a sus palabras, tal vez no estuviera tan mal caminar un rato y escapar del continuo balanceo del barco. Le dio un beso en los labios al pirata y se encaminó hacia las calles desiertas de la aldea. Killian observó cómo se marchaba y confió en que estuviera bien. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte que podía defenderse en caso de problemas, y además dudaba que alguien pudiera relacionarla con los piratas pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

La chica caminó por las tranquilas travesías durante media hora sin ningún tipo de incidente. Las personas que vivían allí parecían demasiado inmersas en sus propios problemas como para prestarle la menor atención, y a ambos lados del camino pedregoso había casas idénticas entre sí de paredes blancas y tejados inclinados que solo incitaban al aburrimiento y la monotonía. Emma estaba a punto de volver al barco cuando percibió una figura observándola desde las sombras de una callejuela. Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta, la persona que la observaba decidió dejar de esconderse y descubrir su rostro; por ello salió de la penumbra y permitió que la luz del sol revelara su identidad. Al verlo, Emma sintió que la garganta se le secaba y la angustia comenzaba a invadirla, ¿cómo podía haberla encontrado en aquel lugar? ¿Se trataba de una terrible coincidencia o la había estado vigilando desde que se marchó? Las dos opciones le parecían igual de improbables. El hombre que tenía enfrente clavó su mirada en la de ella antes de hablarle con un tono cargado de reproche y desprecio.

- ¿Así que ahora eres una de ellos, Emma? ¿En eso te has convertido? Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo.

La chica solo pudo mirar fijamente a Neal sin saber que contestar. El corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho y solo podía pensar que había cometido un error al alejarse del barco y de Garfio.


	18. Capítulo 18: Traición

¡Hola! Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que leéis esta historia y que me animáis a que la continúe o me dais vuestra opinión sobre ella, de verdad que es muy importante para mí saber que piensan los lectores. Por otra parte, quería deciros que voy a estar unos días sin internet así que no sé cuándo podré subir el próximo capítulo. Lo siento mucho : ( De todos modos continuaré escribiendo y en cuanto vuelva a tener internet subiré todos los capítulos que tenga escritor.

Un saludo y gracias de nuevo por leer mi FanFic : )

**Capítulo 18: Traición**

Emma sintió la necesidad de volver la vista atrás y salir corriendo en dirección al Jolly Roger, sin embargo se quedó quieta y decidió enfrentarse al hombre que tenía delante. Estaba cansada de huir de todo aquello que la atormentaba y de comprobar que esa nunca era la mejor solución. Por primera vez estaba decidida a enfrentarse a su pasado y no iba a darle la espalda a Neal sin aclarar las cosas, esta vez no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz neutral y distante. Necesitaba que él notara que ya no era importante para ella y que lo único que quería es que desapareciera de su vida.

- Ha sido una casualidad, Emma – contestó escogiéndose de hombros – te lo prometo. Tal vez el destino quería que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

- Lo dudo mucho – inquirió sin abandonar el tono frío e indiferente – no quiero saber nada de ti, Neal. Olvídame.

Una carcajada sarcástica emergió de lo más profundo de su pecho y cuando volvió a dirigirse a la chica intentó que sus palabras consiguieran herirla.

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que él es mejor que yo, Emma? Es un pirata – pronunció la última palabra con desprecio, como si fuera un insulto y le ardiera la lengua solo con mencionarla – un simple aviso y su cabeza estará rodeada por una soga con las primeras luces de mañana.

La mujer sintió que el pánico empezaba a adueñarse de ella y una punzada de dolor le oprimía el pecho. Neal no podía delatar a Garfio, no podía jugar con su felicidad de aquella forma. Lo miró fijamente intentando ver si aquella amenaza no era más que un farol pero no percibió ningún resquicio de duda en su mirada. Giró la vista en dirección al barco pero no podía verlo desde allí. Tenía miedo de que Neal ya hubiera dado el aviso y aquello no fuera más que una confesión de sus actos. Sus ganas de echar a correr hacia el navío aumentaron porque necesitaba comprobar que Killian estaba a salvo, pero respiró hondo e intentó que el pánico no se reflejara en su rostro. Neal podría beneficiarse de su debilidad y eso era lo último que ella deseaba.

- No te atreverás – contestó la chica apretando el puño para contener la rabia que se acumulaba en su interior.

- Tampoco me subestimes – contestó Neal empleando el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado cuando se conocieron, justo después de que le asegurará que no era una asesina.

El propósito del hombre era que Emma recordará aquel momento, aquellas primeras horas que pasaron juntos y en las que la chica comenzó a confiar en él. Observó orgulloso que aquellas simples palabras habían funcionado cuando vio el dolor y la añoranza en los ojos de la chica. Ella tardó apenas unos segundos en recobrarse y su odio hacia Neal aumentó por obligarla a rememorar escenas de su pasado que estaba empezando a olvidar gracias a su relación con Garfio. Pensar en él le recordó que debía zanjar ese tema lo antes posible y volver para comprobar que seguía en el navío.

- Esta conversación ha terminado – dijo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria – y lo nuestro también. No quiero volver a verte.

Sin embargo él la siguió y la cogió del brazo obligándola a mirarle de nuevo. Emma intentó zafarse pero Neal la sujetó con más fuerza y por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar sus ojos estaban repletos de dolor. Abandonó el tono sarcástico que había empleado hasta ese momento y su voz tembló ligeramente cuando volvió a hablar.

- No vuelvas con él – le suplicó - ¿no te das cuenta? No eres más que otra de sus conquistas. Los piratas no aman, Emma, son seres orgullosos y despiadados que solo miran por sí mismos. Él no te quiere.

Emma sintió como la ira que había intentado retener crecía en su interior y con un movimiento brusco se liberó del brazo de Neal. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y desprecio cuando volvió a hablarle.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú del amor? – vio como el rostro del hombre se torcía en un gesto de dolor ante su acusación pero no se detuvo. Ya no le importaba si sus palabras podían herirle, ella también había sufrido por su culpa. – No te atrevas a juzgarlo, no tienes ningún derecho a creer que eres superior a él. No eres más que un simple ladrón.

- Emma, por favor… – tenía la voz rota por el miedo a que la chica volviera a alejarse de su lado, no quería perderla de nuevo – no confíes en él, te va a traicionar.

Emma lo miró con desprecio y notó como las lágrimas provocadas por la rabia luchaban por desbordar sus ojos. La ira le quemaba en el pecho y supo que ya no podía odiar más al hombre que una vez amó. ¿Él le hablaba de traición? Casi soltó una carcajada nerviosa por lo ridícula que era aquella situación pero en su interior no encontraba fuerzas para reírse. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y las siguientes palabras que pronunció las dijo en un tono mucho más elevado.

- No sería la primera vez que me traicionan – espetó y las lágrimas que había intentado retener brotaron sin control empapándole las mejillas.

- Fue un error, no quería que aquello ocurriera – el hombre acercó la mano a la mejilla derecha de Emma para limpiarle las lágrimas – por favor, perdóname.

Ella le apartó la mano con un movimiento rápido antes de que llegara a rozarla y la sostuvo unos segundos antes de soltarla con rabia.

- No me toques, Neal – le dijo sin el menor atisbo de compasión en la voz – y si alguna vez me has amado de verdad o has sentido el más mínimo aprecio por mí te pido que no me busques. Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones y déjame ser feliz.

El hombre sintió un horrible vacío en el pecho al comprobar que Emma no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus disculpas. Seguía queriéndola pero cada vez era más consciente de que la chica había perdido totalmente la confianza en él. Deseaba poder volver a tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y comenzar de cero, y sin embargo todo aquello le había quedado vedado y no encontraba la forma de enmendar su error. Acercó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un pequeño objeto del interior. Extendió la palma para que Emma pudiera verlo y la mujer se dio cuenta de que se trataba del colgante que se había arrancado del cuello la última vez que se vieron. La mano de Neal tembló levemente y la acercó un poco más a Emma para que cogiera el pequeño objeto. Al ver que no lo hacía, comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? – le señaló el collar sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Emma tú me amabas y yo también a ti, y todavía lo hago. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste. Te suplico que me des otra oportunidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza con pesadez.

- Lo siento, Neal. No puedo perdonarte.

Y con esas últimas palabras echo a correr por la calle pedregosa que conducía hasta el barco de Killian sin volver la vista atrás. Sin embargo, el hombre dijo algo que, a pesar de la distancia cada vez más amplia que había entre ellos, Emma pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Emma. Tu pirata te traicionará y yo seguiré esperándote cuando te des cuenta de tu error.

Le pareció que al final de la frase le pedía que tuviera cuidado pero sus palabras quedaron amortiguadas por el espacio que los separaba y la respiración agitada de Emma. Cada segundo corría más rápido, ya que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadirla. Tal vez la amenaza de Neal no había sido más que un conjunto de palabras vacías con el único objetivo de asustarla, pero sin duda lo había conseguido y no veía el momento de llegar al navío y reencontrarse con Garfio. Las casas se desdibujaban a ambos lados de la calle mientras se precipitaba calle abajo ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En cuanto avistó el barco aumentó la velocidad y estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando alcanzó la pasarela que conducía al interior de la embarcación.

- ¡Garfio! – gritó su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro del pirata en la cubierta del barco y tampoco de su ayudante, el señor Smee.

Una oleada de pánico invadió a Emma y su llamada se perdió en el vacío sin obtener respuesta. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras continuaba corriendo por la cubierta del barco y buscándolo por todos los rincones sin éxito. ¿Podría ser posible que las palabras de Neal fueran ciertas? ¿Realmente había sido capaz de delatar a Garfio con el único fin de alejarlo de ella? Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras intentaba pensar en una posibilidad que no implicara una amenaza de muerte para el pirata. Tal vez solo se había ausentado unos minutos o había ido él a buscarla al pueblo. Prefería pensar cualquiera de esas opciones antes de imaginarse lo peor. Antes de salir del barco se encaminó hacia los camarotes por si acaso se encontraba allí y no la había escuchado.

- ¡Killian! Lo llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras pero de nuevo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio.

Estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó un golpe sordo y acto seguido un dolor agudo le entumeció todos los sentidos y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Unas manos ásperas y toscas la sujetaron antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo.

- Es la que buscáis – dijo una voz de hombre que Emma no logró reconocer – lleváosla antes de que el Capitán regrese.

Emma notó como la arrastraban hacia el exterior antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	19. Capítulo 19: El intercambio perfecto

**Capítulo 19: El intercambio perfecto**

La mano de Garfio presionó con más fuerza la garganta del hombre que lo miraba atemorizado y no podía dejar de temblar. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que había podido ver a las personas que se llevaron a la chica hacía ya varias horas, porque el pirata llevaba desde entonces formulándole muchas preguntas que no podía responder. Había querido ayudarle con la mejor voluntad pero se daba cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se la han llevado? – los ojos de Garfio ardían como dos llamaradas azules y ejerció todavía más presión sobre el cuello del hombre.

- No lo sé, se lo juro – hablaba entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire y el pánico que sentía – le he dicho todo lo que he visto.

La paciencia del capitán se estaba agotando. Llevaba varias horas con aquel hombre y todavía no había conseguido sacarle información sobre el paradero de Emma. El tiempo corría en su contra y cada segundo que pasaba allí era un instante que perdía para buscarla. Observó al hombre luchando por escapar de la presión de su mano y vio el pánico en sus ojos mientras le suplicaba que le dejara marcharse, pero no sintió lástima ni compasión por él. Emma estaba en peligro y aquel inútil había podido ayudarlo. Lleno de odio y resentimiento cogió la espada que había a su lado y la acercó a su pecho sin ni siquiera pensarlo. La pena que sentía en esos instantes lo cegaba de toda cordura.

- No, por favor… - dijo el hombre intentando retrasar lo inevitable pero el pirata hundió la espada en su cuerpo sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar la frase.

- Pirata… - le escupió el hombre a la cara a modo de insulto.

Killian soltó el arma con mano temblorosa y dio un paso atrás mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre retorcerse y contraerse de dolor a causa de la herida mortal que el pirata acababa de asestarle en el pecho. Generalmente utilizaba el garfio para amenazar y matar a sus prisioneros pero desde que había tocado y acariciado el cuerpo de Emma con él no quería mancillarlo de ninguna manera. Tras un último espasmo el cuerpo quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos fijos en el pirata, observándole desde el vacío y acusándolo por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué pensaría Emma de lo que acababa de ocurrir? Killian se vio obligado a apartar la vista del cadáver y de pronto sintió todo el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento sobre sus hombros. Tal vez era cierto lo que todos pensaban de él, que no era más que un pirata despiadado y sin corazón, incapaz de sentir compasión o piedad por los demás. Se dio cuenta de que Emma era la única persona capaz de frenar aquel comportamiento que le caracterizaba y que tanto odiaba de sí mismo. Ella era su paz y su felicidad, y ahora estaba en peligro por su culpa. Si no la hubiera animado a que visitará el pueblo o hubiese ido con ella, en esos momentos la chica estaría a salvo a su lado. A pesar del dolor que se arrinconaba en su corazón, era consciente de que lamentándose no conseguiría encontrarla.

- ¡Smee! – gritó para que pudiera oírlo desde cualquier parte del barco y acudir a su llamada lo antes posible.

Tras unos segundos de espera la cabeza del hombre asomó por la abertura de la mazmorra.

- ¿Sí, mi capitán? – respondió con el tono sumiso con el que solía dirigirse a Garfio.

- Aparta eso de mi vista – contestó señalando al hombre muerto que había detrás de él.

Siempre que se dirigía a uno de los miembros de su tripulación utilizaba un tono frío y agresivo que no dejará mostrar cómo se sentía en realidad. Si manifestaba signos de debilidad ante aquellos rufianes le perderían el respeto y dejarían de obedecerle; por este motivo había aprendido a mantener las apariencias. Miró a Smee con dureza dándole a entender que no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta y el marinero se dispuso a acatar sus órdenes. Arrastró el cuerpo fuera de la mazmorra y Killian hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles por no mirarle mientras lo hacía.

Cuando se quedó solo comenzó a pensar por dónde debería comenzar a buscar a Emma pero se encontraba inmerso en un pozo sin salida. ¿Quién la habría raptado? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué querían de ella? No encontraba una posible respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar. Se encontraba más solo y perdido que nunca.

- Creo que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Killian alzó la cabeza y vio a la sirena de cabello rojizo observándole fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pudo percibir que en el fondo estaba mucho más dolida con él de lo que intentaba demostrar a simple vista pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Si estaba allí era porque estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y tal vez sabía algo sobre el paradero de la chica que tanto amaba.

- ¿La has visto? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo - ¿sabes quién se la ha llevado?

Ariel asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Sí Killian, sé quién se la ha llevado.

Suspiró hondo sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Esa chica solo sabía meterse en problemas y cada vez que la ayudaba, lo único que conseguía es que Garfio se alejara todavía más de ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello, no podía guardarse lo que había visto y fingir que no sabía nada.

- ¿Quién era, Ariel? – inquirió con un rayo de esperanza iluminándole la mirada - ¿dónde está Emma?

Emma se despertó en un cuarto invadido completamente por las tinieblas. No sabía dónde se encontraba pero pronto sintió el balanceo continuo de las olas, una sensación que desde hacía varias semanas reconocía perfectamente. Estaba en un barco. Intentó incorporarse y un dolor punzante le recordó el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza. Se apoyó despacio en la pared que había detrás de ella intentando no reclinar la cabeza pero de todos modos un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su cabeza no era el mayor de sus problemas. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda con gruesas cuerdas que le impedían moverlas y le causaban molestas rozaduras cada vez que intentaba moverlas para liberarse.

Una oleada de pánico se adueñó de ella y aunque sabía que pedir ayuda no iba a servirle de nada, su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a hacerlo. Gritó una y otra vez implorando auxilio, pero sus peticiones de ayuda fueron engullidas una por una por el la oscuridad de la habitación. La única respuesta que obtenía era el silencio. Tras varios minutos de insistencia decidió rendirse ante la evidencia. Nadie iba a ayudarla. Volvía a ser una prisionera en un barco, solo que está vez las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran mucho peores y ni siquiera sabía quién lo tripulaba. El recuerdo de sus primeras horas a bordo del Jolly Roger acudió a su mente y con él el recuerdo de Killian. Seguía sin saber que le había pasado y si se encontraba bien, y ahora además estaba encerrada en aquel sitio sin poder ver nada de lo que le rodeaba. Unas voces resonaron al otro lado de la pared en la que estaba reclinada y pegó la oreja al muro de madera intentando para escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – el hombre que hablaba tenía la voz grave y parecía realmente interesado por lo que su locutor acababa de decirle.

- Sí – contestó otro que hablaba mucho más bajo y Emma tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar con claridad lo que decía – tiene poderes. Escuché como hablaba de ello con el capitán durante los primeros días que pasó a bordo del Jolly Roger, y aseguró que le ayudaría en su venganza.

El primer hombre guardó silencio durante unos instantes como si estuviera sopesando las palabras del segundo.

- ¿Por qué motivo iba a ayudarle? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Creo que está enamorada de él – susurró – pero eso no es lo mejor – se calló durante unos instantes para dar mayor importancia a sus palabras – Él también la ama.

Una risotada resonó por toda la estancia y Emma no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- ¿Garfio enamorado, estás seguro?

- Completamente seguro. Piensa en las posibilidades, en los enormes beneficios que podrías conseguir gracias a ella.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho preso del pánico. ¿De qué hablaban aquellas personas? ¿Cómo sabía uno de ellos tantas cosas de ella? No conseguía encontrar una explicación lógica para todo aquello y forcejeó insistentemente con las ataduras que apresaban sus muñecas. Nada. Todo era inútil. Los murmullos continuaban y Emma se lamentó de no seguir inconsciente cuando escuchó las palabras que pronunciaron a continuación.

- Podría conseguir que el Ser Oscuro me concediera aquello que llevo tanto tiempo deseando. La chica sería el intercambio perfecto para lograrlo.

- Exacto, veo que lo entiendes – contestó el otro con cierta malicia en la voz – no habrá mayor placer para él que matar a la chica que ha conseguido ganarse el corazón del hombre que odia, arrebatarle su felicidad. Ya sabes el pasado que comparten ambos.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué no la has entregado tú mismo al Ser Oscuro? Así te verías gratamente recompensado.

- Solo quiero el dinero que me prometiste – la voz del hombre se cargó de desprecio y rencor cuando volvió a hablar – mi mayor recompensa será que esa mujer pague por lo que me hizo.

Emma sintió que le faltaba la respiración y de pronto aquella habitación parecía más pequeña que antes. El miedo la aplastaba sin compasión arrebatándole los últimos resquicios de esperanza que le quedaban. Alguien la odiaba por los errores que había cometido antaño y su único deseo era verla muerta.


	20. Capítulo 20: Objetivo equivocado

**Capítulo 20: Objetivo equivocado**

"Fija el objetivo. Apunta. Dispara." La fecha silbó por el aire antes de hundirse en el centro de la diana. Emma llevaba horas practicando aquel entrenamiento y desde hacía una hora siempre había obtenido los mismos resultados. Los lanzamientos siempre eran limpios y precisos. Se apartó el pelo hacia atrás, sujetó el arco con firmeza y se dispuso a lanzar otra flecha en la siguiente diana. La chica se sobresaltó cuando notó que alguien le daba unos toques en el hombro derecho intentando captar su atención, y la flecha se desvió. Cuando se clavó en una esquina de la diana, el hombre que tenía detrás de ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿Toda la mañana lanzando flechas y esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Emma frunció el ceño claramente molesta y se giró hacia Neal, enfrentándose con su expresión divertida.

- Me has distraído – dijo mientras señalaba con la mano el resto de dianas – esto no se me da tan mal.

El hombre sonrió y le apartó con suavidad un mechón de pelo antes de continuar hablando.

- Ya lo sé. Llevo un rato observándote y debo admitir que se te da bastante bien, ¿de verdad es la primera vez que haces esto? – preguntó rodeándola por la cintura y acercándola hacía él.

Emma asintió y le dio un beso en los labios. Llevaban ya tres meses juntos desde que sucedió el accidente en el palacio. Por primera vez había decidido trabajar en equipo con otra persona y la experiencia estaba siendo agradable para sorpresa de la chica. Ella y Neal formaban un buen equipo y se coordinaban perfectamente para realizar los trabajos que les encomendaban. Pero además de la parte meramente profesional, Emma estaba enamorada de aquel ladrón y no tenía miedo de reconocerlo. Él era la primera persona que había cuidado de ella y se había ganado su confianza.

Neal se separó de ella y extrajo un papel arrugado de una de sus alforjas. Se lo entregó a Emma para que lo leyera y ella observó con el ceño fruncido la cuidada caligrafía en la que estaba escrito su próximo encargo. El lugar que había escrito no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban y correspondía a una zona humilde donde los pueblerinos no disponían de demasiados recursos económicos.

- ¿Qué tenemos que robar? – preguntó Emma expresando su duda en voz alta – la dirección corresponde a una zona humilde. Dudo que una persona de allí pueda tener algo que merezca ser hurtado.

Neal guardó el papel en la alforja antes de responder.

- Una capa blanca ribeteada de oro y plata. Es lo único que me ha dicho.

Emma asintió. La mayoría de los objetos que habían robado en los últimos meses eran mágicos y encerraban un gran poder. Ellos nunca preguntaban el motivo por el que debían robarlo, ya que lo único que les interesaba era la recompensa que obtenían por su trabajo. Generalmente ese tipo de elementos lo poseían personas ricas y poderosas que tenían el suficiente poder adquisitivo para obtenerlos. De todos modos, la chica pensó que no debería extrañarle tanto el hecho de que un hombre humilde pudiera tener un objeto con aquellas propiedades. La magia podía encontrarse en cualquier rincón del mundo y pasar desapercibida para el resto de personas. Ella misma era un ejemplo de ello.

- ¿Cuándo iremos a por ella? – preguntó mientras guardaba el arco y las flechas y se sentaba en el suelo dispuesta a descansar un rato.

- Esta tarde, justo antes de que anochezca. – contestó Neal sentándose al lado de la chica con las piernas cruzadas.

Emma se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas con la mirada fija en las nubes. Le gustaba su nueva vida que no se distinguía tanto de la que había tenido hasta ese momento, sin embargo ahora tenía con quién compartirla y esa al fin y al cabo era una gran diferencia. Neal comenzó a jugar con su cabello y la mujer cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la paz que la envolvía.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió de golpe y sacó a Emma del letargo en el que se había sumido después de luchar inútilmente contra las cuerdas que aferraban sus manos y que le impedían, incluso intentar utilizar su magia para escapar. La tenue luz del exterior fue suficiente para herir sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza. Aquel gesto le impidió ver quién la cogía y la sacaba a empujones de la estancia. Se quedó de rodillas sobre las tablas de madera y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras dejaba que se acostumbraran a la claridad. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir las figuras que se recortaban a su alrededor, alzó la vista y se encontró con la palma de una mano abierta antes sus ojos que contenía una pequeña judía mágica sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto, preciosa?

Emma clavó los ojos en el rostro del hombre e intentó que no pudiera percibir el miedo que hacía vibrar cada una de las fibras de su ser.

- Una judía mágica – dijo controlando el tono de su voz para que no temblara al hablar.

El hombre cogió la habichuela entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, y la observó detenidamente como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

- Es una forma de verla, sin duda – comentó sin dejar de mirarla y una sonrisa de medio lado le cruzó el rostro – aunque yo preferiría decir que es tu condena a muerte.

Emma sintió como la rabia explotaba dentro de ella. No sabía quién era aquel hombre ni porque la odiaba tanto pero estaba hablando de su propia muerte con frialdad e ironía. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca solo de pensar lo que el Ser Oscuro podría hacer con ella. El pánico que había intentado ocultar se tornó visible cuando siguió hablando.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué tienen contra mí? – e inmediatamente después formuló la pregunta que llevaba torturándola desde que había recuperado la conciencia- ¿Dónde está Garfio?

Un brillo de malicia iluminó la mirada del hombre. Cerró el puño que contenía la habichuela y con la otra mano cogió la barbilla de Emma al mismo tiempo que aproximaba su rostro al de la chica. Emma intentó zafarse pero no pudo. Al ver sus intentos de forcejeo, una amplia sonrisa le torció el gesto.

- Podríamos decir que le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo – contestó sin soltarla – y tu pirata está muy lejos de aquí. Él fue el que te traicionó. Mi amigo era un miembro de su tripulación, así que Garfio se limitó a ayudarle a cumplir su venganza – una sonora carcajada estalló de su pecho y Emma sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas - ¿de verdad pensabas que él te amaba? Garfio solo ha querido a una persona en su vida y esa no eres tú.

Aquellas palabras aplastaron el corazón de la chica y el miedo que se había reflejado en su mirada hasta ese momento, desapareció para dar paso a un profundo dolor. No quería creer en lo que aquel desconocido acababa de decirle. Killian no podía haberla traicionado, ella estaba completamente convencida de que él era diferente. Trató de eliminar cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera dudar de Garfio, ya que pensaba que aquello era justamente lo que pretendía aquel hombre. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus hombros se hundieran y su mirada se perdiera en el vacío solo de pensar que una vez más habían jugado con sus sentimientos.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Emma Swan? – una voz agria y cargada de rencor la sobresaltó, y antes de que pudiera girarse un hombre que reconocía a la perfección se sitúo delante de ella. El otro se movió hacia la derecha para dejarle espacio.

De pronto el sueño que había tenido en la pequeña estancia volvió a su memoria. Apartó la mirada de su acusador y la clavó en el suelo, mientras notaba como los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir al rememorar las horas que siguieron tras su entrenamiento con el arco y el papel que le había entregado Neal. Se habían encaminado hacia el lugar indicado en la nota a media tarde y habían llegado a su destino cuando al anochecer, tal y como Neal había dicho que hicieran. Al llegar se encontraron frente a una casa de madera y piedra blanca que se encontraba un poco alejada del resto. Su aspecto era humilde y tenía algunos boquetes por los que continuaban filtrándose gotas de agua procedentes de las lluvias de los últimos días. Emma observó la casa con cierta lástima y de nuevo volvió a pensar que era muy extraño encontrar un objeto de valor en aquel lugar.

Neal y ella se aproximaron a la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Por las ventanas se podía ver que la estancia estaba vacía y tampoco parecía haber ningún tipo de actividad por parte del dueño de la casa en el exterior. Emma empujo suavemente la puerta conteniendo la respiración y esta se abrió sin ningún tipo de impedimentos. Ambos miraron al interior de la habitación con detenimiento antes de entrar en ella. La luz era escasa pero suficiente para alumbrar las paredes de la vivienda y los escasos muebles que la adornaban. El silencio era absoluto, una muestra más de que la casa estaba vacía. La pareja ya sabía cómo tenía que proceder. Debían registrarlo todo en el menor tiempo posible, encontrar el objeto solicitado y salir de allí sin ser vistos. Si algo se torcía debían huir aunque no hubieran logrado su objetivo.

Se dividieron para comenzar a buscar por todos los rincones de la vivienda ayudados por pequeñas antorchas de luz. Neal registró los cajones que se encontraban más cercanos a la puerta de salida y Emma los armarios y muebles que estaban más alejados, dispersos por la habitación. Sin embargo, tras veinte minutos de búsqueda todavía la habían encontrado y el tiempo comenzaba a correr peligrosamente en su contra. Buscaron detrás de cada mueble y en todos los armarios y cajones sin resultado.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo Emma sabiendo que el dueño podía volver de un momento a otro y era peligroso seguir allí.

Neal asintió desanimado y entonces la tabla de madera sobre la que estaba apoyado se movió ligeramente. Cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Emma antes de ponerse de rodillas y levantar con cuidado el trozo de madera. Al hacerlo vio la capa que buscaban en el agujero del suelo.

- Ya la tengo – dijo el hombre con tono triunfante alzando la capa ante los ojos de Emma.

Se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta. La chica fue la primera en salir, seguida de Neal que apretaba la capa contra su pecho y la protegía con los brazos intentando ocultarla de las miradas curiosas.

- ¡Emma! – la voz entrecortada y llena de pánico de Neal le hizo girarse rápidamente.

Un hombre de mediana edad lo había cogido y lo amenazaba con un afilado cuchillo que había colocado justo debajo de su barbilla. Neal estaba completamente paralizado, un movimiento en falso y aquel hombre no duraría ni medio segundo en degollarlo.

- ¡Dispara!- pidió a la chica miraba la escena aterrorizada como si aquello no fuera más que una ilusión.

Emma cogió el arco y apuntó al hombre que tenía enfrente. La mano le temblaba y no era capaz de disparar. Su objetivo estaba detrás de Neal, si fallaba podía matar al ladrón que tanto amaba y no quería correr ese riesgo. Observó como el cuchillo se aproximaba cada vez más a la piel de su cuello y ya estaba a punto de rozarle cuando Emma apuntó con precisión a una de las piernas del hombre y soltó la flecha sin titubear. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan horrible que se gravó a fuego en la cabeza de la chica y continuó acosándola en sueños mucho tiempo después del incidente.

La flecha silbó por el aire rápida y precisa hacia su objetivo. Emma no quería matar al hombre, solo pretendía herirlo para que soltara a Neal, pero su plan se tambaleó cuando una niña de apenas ocho años de edad cruzó por medio de la escena convirtiéndose en el nuevo objetivo de la flecha. Cuando el hombre vio que su hija se interponía en la trayectoria del disparo, soltó rápidamente al ladrón para intentar salvar a la pequeña, pero fue demasiado tarde. La flecha se clavó en su costado derecho e inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a teñirlo todo de rojo. Emma soltó el arma sin poder dejar de mirar lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras Neal corría hacía ella. Tiró de su brazo mientras le gritaba que le siguiera pero la chica estaba completamente paralizada y no podía moverse.

- La he matado – susurró.

- Olvídalo, Emma. Tenemos que irnos – dijo sin dejar de tirar de su brazo.

Finalmente la chica apartó la mirada de los brazos del hombre que sujetaban a la niña ensangrentada y echó a correr detrás de Neal. Huir había sido un acto cobarde del que se arrepentía cada día y que ahora estaba a punto de pagar. Sin duda, morir a manos del Ser Oscuro era un precio justo por lo que había hecho.


	21. Capítulo 21: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 21: Reencuentro**

La culpabilidad se reflejó en la mirada de Emma y la voz del hombre tembló levemente cuando volvió a hablar. Clavó sus ojos en los de la chica para que pudiera ver todo el dolor que le provocaban los recuerdos de lo que sucedió aquel día.

- Me arruinaste la vida – espetó sin ocultar su odio – me convertí en un prisionero de mi propia desgracia y poco a poco fui consciente de que mi existencia carecía de sentido. Me importaba tan poco si vivía o moría que decidí unirme a la tripulación del Jolly Roger en cuanto se presentó la ocasión – la confusión cruzó el rostro de Emma y el hombre la miró con sorna – Por supuesto tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia en el navío, porque solo tenías ojos para tu querido capitán. Dime Emma, ¿qué fue del hombre por el que mi hija tuvo que sacrificarse?

La mujer quería expresar sus disculpas en voz alta, gritar que lo sentía y que todo había sido un error; pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta y fue incapaz de hablar. Dos manos la alzaron bruscamente del suelo obligándola a ponerse de pie y acto seguido la chica fue conducida a empujones hasta la cubierta del barco. El hombre le pidió la judía a su compañero y la sostuvo unos segundos en el aire antes de darle la espalda a Emma y clavar la mirada en el océano que se extendía impasible ante ellos.

- El destino quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos – dijo mientras tomaba impulso para lanzar la habichuela al agua – y aprovecharé esta oportunidad para vengar a mi pequeña.

Emma sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas mientras observaba impotente como la judía rozaba el aire y se precipitaba hacía las olas. No quería creer que Garfio la hubiera traicionado pero a cada segundo que pasaba esa posibilidad cobraba más fuerza en su interior y el vacío que había desaparecido durante los últimos días volvió a invadirla más fuerte que nunca. Un cosquilleo le recorrió cuando recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos y el calor de sus labios cada vez que se besaban, ¿realmente había sido todo un engaño? ¿Todo formaba parte de un plan para ayudar a uno de sus marineros a cumplir su venganza? A pesar de sus esfuerzos por continuar creyendo en el pirata, su corazón ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la traición.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – la voz del hombre se perdió en la confusión cuando una figura emergió rápidamente del agua y cogió la judía mágica antes de que tocara el agua.

Un silencio absoluto se instauró entre los dos hombres que observaban atónitos el mar en calma dónde debería haberse abierto un portal al caer la habichuela. Emma contuvo la respiración mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba segura de que la silueta que acababa de ver correspondía a una sirena, y esa solo podía ser Ariel. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente y barrió todo el océano con la mirada con la esperanza de ver el barco de Killian, pero no parecía haber ni rastro del Jolly Roger. Pasaron varios segundos que a Emma le resultaron eternos antes de que los dos hombres se girarán hacía ella y el que había lanzado la judía le mirara con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – dijo dirigiéndose directamente a la chica que no tenía ni idea de que podía responderle.

Al ver que no respondía, la tomó por el cuello y lo presionó suavemente.

- Bien, no sé qué clase de jueguecito te traes entre manos – comentó mientras aumentaba la fuerza alrededor del cuello de Emma – pero si no puedo entregarte al Ser Oscuro, yo mismo terminaré con tu miserable vida.

La horrible sensación de ahogo que ya conocía volvió a invadirla mientras forcejeaba inútilmente por librarse de la mano que la atormentaba. Aquel hombre podría terminar fácilmente con su vida y permitirle tener una muerte rápida y menos dolorosa, pero Emma comprobó rápidamente que aquel no era su deseo. Quería que ella sufriera por lo que había hecho y darse el placer de verla sufrir y retorcerse en busca de un poco de aire.

- Yo de ti dejaría de hacer eso – la voz de Garfio la sobresaltó y su corazón dio un vuelco a pesar de la angustia que sentía.

La presión que el hombre ejercía alrededor de su cuello cesó de golpe y alguien cortó rápidamente las ataduras que apresaban sus muñecas. Emma estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Killian la rodeó hábilmente con su brazo izquierdo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo antes de que se desvaneciera. La chica apoyó la cabeza en el cuello del pirata mientras recuperaba el aire y aspiró lentamente el aroma que desprendía la piel de Gafio. Una mezcla de cuero y salitre que le resultaba muy familiar y la reconfortaba. Alzó la vista y observó el rostro del pirata contraído por la rabia aunque en sus ojos se podía percibir un brillo de alivio. La apretó un poco más contra su costado mientras rozaba el cuello de su captor con la punta de una espada ensangrentada. Ariel se encontraba enfrente de ellos y había inmovilizado al otro hombre con un cuchillo que sostenía a pocos metros de su garganta.

- Eres un traidor, John – escupió acercando más la espada a su cuello y provocándole una pequeño corte superficial que tiñó la punta del arma de rojo carmesí.

- No le hagas daño – susurró Emma pero Garfio no parecía escucharle. Su mirada estaba cargada de desprecio y la chica se sorprendió al ver que parecía haber perdido la cordura.

John permaneció inmóvil mientras un hilo de sangre le recorría el cuello y el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- ¡Marineros! – gritó pidiendo ayuda pero nadie acudió a su llamada.

Una sonrisa de medio lado torció el gesto de Garfio y su voz destiló satisfacción cuando continuó hablando.

- No va a acudir nadie. He matado a toda tu tripulación – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si la vida de aquellas personas no tuvieran la mínima importancia para él – y pronto tú seguirás el mismo camino.

La frialdad de aquellas palabras hirió a Emma y le afectó más de lo que ella creía. Era cierto que odiaba a aquel hombre por haber intentado matarla y por haberla engañado respecto a Garfio, pero también era verdad que si todo aquello había sucedido era por su culpa. No podía permitir que el pirata acabara con la vida de un hombre al que ella misma había arrastrado al abismo. Aquello había comenzado con sangre pero no quería que terminara del mismo modo. Tenía que convencer a Killian de que él no era un asesino.

- Escúchame, por favor – imploró mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en la mejilla del pirata – no lo mates. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Killian no abandonó la actitud amenazante y Emma se vio obligada a apartarse de su abrazo y colocarse enfrente de él para captar su atención, pero Garfio no apartó la mirada del hombre que tenía delante.

- Hice algo horrible en el pasado – continuó tratando de convencerle – fue un error, pero le arruiné la vida a este hombre. Si alguien tiene que morir, esa soy yo.

Killian apartó unos instantes la mirada de John para observar a Emma con una expresión cargada de dolor y confusión. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera proponer algo así? Las horas que había pasado sin saber nada de ella, sin saber si seguía con vida o estaba muerta habían sido las peores de su vida. Cada segundo que habían pasado separados se había convertido en un segundo de pura angustia y desasosiego, y ahora que la había encontrado no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Daba igual lo horribles que fueran sus actos del pasado, no podía perderla de nuevo. Ariel, por su parte, continuaba sosteniendo el cuchillo a pocos centímetros del cuello del segundo hombre y se le encogió el corazón al ver el intercambio de miradas entre el pirata y la chica rubia pero no dejó que aquello le afectara tanto como las otras veces. Al fin y al cabo ella había ayudado a Garfio a salvar a Emma y no era momento de arrepentirse. Apartó la mirada de la pareja y se concentró en su rehén.

- Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido – el tono desafiante de John captó rápidamente la atención de Garfio – ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir ¡mátame!

- ¡No! – gritó Emma y Garfio retrocedió alejando el arma del cuello del hombre. No haría algo que desagradará a la chica, quería demostrarle que la escuchaba y estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella. Encontraría otra solución para castigar a aquel hombre por lo que había hecho.

John observó con la mirada vacía como Garfio apartaba la espada de su piel pero sabía que a pesar de todo ya había perdido. No podía consumir su venganza y tal vez lo que el pirata tenía preparado para él era peor que la muerte. Por ese motivo acercó el cuerpo hacia la punta del arma ante la mirada horrorizada de Emma y la expresión confundida de Killian. La punta de la espada se hundió en su estómago y la vida comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo del hombre que había decidido acabar con su vida antes de enfrentarse al futuro incierto que le esperaba. Killian extrajo la espada de su cuerpo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No iba a matarlo – susurró mientras Emma enterraba el rostro entre las manos y se refugiaba en el pecho del pirata para alejar de su mente las imágenes que acababa de ver.

- Siempre vivirás con la culpa, Emma Swan – dijo John antes de quedar completamente inerte y con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Garfio hundió el rostro en el cabello de Emma y la rodeó con los brazos tratando de consolarla pero la chica sintió que el hombre tenía razón y que la culpabilidad por lo que había hecho la acompañaría siempre. Aquello era incluso peor que la muerte. El pasado volvía a perseguirla y continuaba recordándole lo dura que había sido su vida. La felicidad que había experimentado con Killian parecía desvanecerse poco a poco, enterrada por los horrores que continuaba experimentando y de los que no era capaz de escapar.

- Todo irá bien – susurró el pirata dándole un cálido beso en la frente – no ha sido tu culpa. Salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué hago con él? – dijo Ariel señalando con la cabeza al hombre que tenía atrapado por el cuchillo.

- Se viene con nosotros – dijo Garfio sin dejar de abrazar a Emma – vigila que no cometa ninguna locura como su compañero.


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Y ahora crees en él?

**Capítulo 22: ¿Y ahora crees en él?**

Garfio se acercó a la borda del barco y extrajo un pequeño recipiente de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Emma lo observó con curiosidad mientras el pirata abría el envase de cristal y vertía un líquido dorado y espeso en el océano. La mujer estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero de pronto percibió la silueta borrosa del Jolly Roger ante sus ojos. El barco fue volviéndose lentamente más nítido y en pocos minutos ocupó el espacio que anteriormente parecía vacío.

- Todo es más sencillo cuando tienes algo con los que negociar – comentó lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Ariel que a Emma no le pasó desapercibida – Vamos.

Garfio condujo a la chica hasta el Jolly Roger con la sirena pisándoles los talones. No la soltó en ningún momento y Emma agradeció aquel gesto, ya que sentía que si el pirata dejaba de estrecharla ella se rompería en mil pedazos. Garfio y ella bajaron a los camarotes mientras Ariel llevaba al hombre que habían capturado hasta los calabozos del barco. El pirata tenía planeado hablar con él más tarde pero en esos momentos toda su atención se centraba en Emma que no había pronunciado palabra desde que John se había quitado la vida delante de ellos. Quería saber qué hecho había unido el pasado de aquel hombre con el de la chica rubia pero decidió no presionarla y limitarse a concederle la paz que necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a su camarote la mujer se tumbó bocarriba en la estera y Killian se recostó en su dejando que el silencio los envolviera. Emma suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en el cabello del pirata mientras intentaba relajarse, pero las imágenes de los últimos minutos continuaban frescas en su memoria y la perseguían a través de los párpados cerrados. Garfio observó las rozaduras que las cuerdas habían abierto en la piel de Emma y acercó los labios a las heridas de su muñeca izquierda. Las besó con delicadeza y subió lentamente sin dejar de acariciarla hasta que sus labios se unieron. De nuevo volvieron a sentir una explosión de calor y adrenalina por el contacto de sus bocas y Emma notó como el dolor de sus heridas se hacía más soportable, sobre todo en su corazón. Apartó suavemente el rostro de Killian para sumergirse una vez más en sus ojos azules. Podía ver en ellos las cicatrices que el paso del tiempo y los acontecimientos de su vida habían dejado en su alma, un sutil brillo de tristeza que nunca desaparecía de su mirada y que tal vez pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de personas pero no para ella. Acarició su mejilla y volvió a acercarse a sus labios lentamente dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Sus corazones estaban rotos pero habían encontrado la mejor cura para poder seguir adelante: permanecer unidos.

Killian empezó a desnudarla lentamente y Emma le ayudó mientras su piel quedaba expuesta centímetro a centímetro ante los ojos del pirata. Garfio pasó suavemente la mano por el cabello rubia de la chica y continuó bajando por su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Tenía entre sus brazos a la ninfa más bella del océano y cada uno de sus movimientos era un acto de absoluta adoración hacia la chica. Ella no le pertenecía, era un alma libre que había decidido quedarse a su lado, y él se sentía de la misma manera. Nada los ataba el uno al otro, simplemente la certeza de que no podían vivir separados. Emma gimió levemente cuando la mano de Killian alcanzó su entrepierna y comenzó a explorar las partes más recónditas y delicadas de su cuerpo. Comenzó a desvestirlo y se sumergió en el placer que le provocaba el contacto de la piel del pirata contra la suya. Buscó de nuevo su boca con desesperación y se enlazaron en un beso rápido y cargado de pasión que disparó sus corazones y los hizo latir al unísono.

- No nos volveremos a separar – susurró Garfio en su oído – te lo prometo.

Emma asintió y dejó que sus cuerpos se unieran como uno solo. Rodeó el cuello del pirata entre sus brazos y permitió que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y ninguno deseaba separarse del otro. La chica comenzó a acariciarlo y Killian recorrió su cuerpo con el garfio. Ella se estremeció y suspiró hondo disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el frío contacto del metal contra su cuerpo cálido. No lograba acostumbrarse a la inmensa felicidad que la envolvía y se alojaba en su interior cada vez que hacían el amor. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y las tablas de madera de aquel navío fueran eternas testigos de su amor. Garfio se giró quedando tumbado a su lado, sin separarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y apremiantes. A pesar de que Emma ya conocía la sensación que la envolvería en pocos minutos no pudo evitar que la volviera a sorprender con la misma fuerza e intensidad que la primera vez. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pirata y dejó que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas. Killian gimió con un último movimiento que provocó una oleada de placer en ambos y se refugió en el pecho de la chica antes de que sus cuerpos se relajaran. Permanecieron en aquella posición unos minutos hasta que Emma rompió el silencio.

- Quiero contarte lo que pasó – comentó mientras trazaba círculos y formas irregulares con el dedo en la espalda de Garfio.

Killian continuaba arropándola entre sus brazos y aquello le daba la confianza necesaria para relatar lo que tanto la angustiaba sin temor a derrumbarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, hablar de su pasado seguía resultándole muy difícil pero deseaba ser sincera con la persona que había conseguido que volviera a creer en el amor. Garfio percibió su preocupación y apretó su mano con suavidad para convencerla de que podía confiar en él.

- Fue un accidente – dijo sin saber muy bien por donde debía empezar a contar lo sucedido – ese hombre iba a matar a una persona que era importante para mí. Quise defenderlo y disparé una flecha hacia su pierna para que lo soltara pero… - la voz de Emma se entrecortó antes de terminar la frase y Killian la estrechó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Ella suspiró y se concentró en la calidez de la piel del pirata para calmarse antes de continuar hablando – Disparé la flecha para darle en la pierna pero su hija pasó en el peor momento y…

Esta vez Emma fue incapaz de terminar pero Garfio ya se imaginaba como terminaba la frase. Ahora comprendía porque el marinero la odiaba tanto y también entendía el dolor que la chica sentía en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que había una parte de aquella historia que le había afectado más que el resto, la mención de una persona importante para ella.

- ¿Quién era esa persona que intentabas proteger? – preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues lo que realmente afectaba a Emma era la muerte de la hija de John. Ella le respondió de todos modos.

- Alguien ha quién quise hace tiempo – contestó sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Le amabas? – inquirió Garfio sin poder evitarlo. La curiosidad era demasiado fuerte y quería conocer más cosas sobre el pasado de Emma.

La chica suspiró hondo y se enfrentó a su mirada antes de hablar. No quería hablar de Neal con Killian pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería explicarle muchas cosas. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para empezar a hacerlo.

- Le amaba más que nada en el mundo, pero me traicionó y deje de creer en el amor.

El pirata percibió el dolor en los ojos de Emma y se arrepintió de haber conducido la conversación por aquel camino pero necesitaba saber algo más antes de zanjar el tema. Él no había sido traicionado pero sabía lo que era sufrir por amor y pensar que nunca podrías encontrarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora crees en él?

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Emma y rozó los labios de Killian con un dedo antes de besarlo con delicadeza.

- Por supuesto – susurró.

- Entonces eso es lo único que importa – dijo devolviéndole el beso y enredando la mano en su cabello – sé que te duele por qué piensas que tú fuiste la causante de esa muerte pero no debes torturarte así a ti misma. Tienes que dejar de culparte, no fue tu culpa.

Emma guardó silencio porque sabía que Killian tenía razón pero de todos modos no podía dejar de pensar que la niña seguiría viva si ella no hubiera lanzado esa flecha, y también su padre. Por su parte Garfio tenía muchas más preguntas que plantearle pero decidió que aquel no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Ya sospechaba que Emma había estado enamorada en el pasado pero escucharlo de sus labios había sido más duro de lo que él imaginaba. ¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Qué habría pasado para que su relación se terminara? ¿Sentiría ella todavía algo por él? Todas esas cuestiones se acumulaban en su cabeza y deseaba darles respuesta lo antes posible, sin embargo se limitó a acariciarle el rostro y susurrarle unas palabras de consuelo al oído.

- Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. Intenta dormir un rato, no voy a moverme de aquí.

Emma cerró los ojos y trató de hacer lo que Killian le pedía, pero aquel día algunos fragmentos de su pasado invadieron sus sueños con más fuerza que nunca.


	23. Capítulo 23: Familia

**Capítulo 23: Familia**

El viento rugía con fuerza en el exterior de la pequeña cabaña y las hojas caían ininterrumpidamente confeccionando una densa alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. Emma estaba acurrucada en una vieja cama que crujía cada vez que se movía. Sentía como el frío del otoño le entumecía los músculos y sus dientes comenzaron a castañear sin que pudiera evitarlo. Neal y ella habían encontrado aquella vieja casa abandonada hacia unas pocas semanas y, aunque en un principio creían que refugiarse allí era una buena idea, Emma empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaban equivocados. Parecía que la tempestad derrumbaría la vivienda en cualquier momento y el viento helado penetraba sin permiso por las grietas abiertas como heridas supurantes en la madera carcomida por el paso del tiempo. La chica se levantó y se dirigió a un armario en busca de algo con lo que pudiera abrigarse.

Neal había salido hacia unas horas y había insistido en que ella se quedara en la casa cuando le había ofrecido acompañarle. Un rápido vistazo a la ventisca del exterior hizo que Emma aceptara su propuesta y volvió a envolverse con la manta poco después de que él se marchara. Era la tercera vez que se iba en poco tiempo y últimamente sus viajes eran más prolongados que de costumbre. La mujer no le daba mucha importancia a aquel asunto, ya que había aprendido a convivir con la soledad pero en días como aquel echaba de menos unos brazos que la protegieran del frío. Suspiró hondo y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones del armario con la esperanza de hallar algo que le hiciera dejar de temblar. Sus dedos palparon algo suave y mullido en el fondo del mueble y lo sacó rápidamente para abrigarse con él. Sin embargo sus manos quedaron paralizadas cuando vio lo que estaban sosteniendo. Extendió la tela delante de sus ojos y la observó desde todos los ángulos posibles preguntándose si se encontraba ante el mismo objeto que recordaba o su memoria la estaba traicionando. Se trataba de una capa blanca ribeteada de oro y plata idéntica a la que habían robado hacía más de dos mes y cuyo desenlace de los acontecimientos continuaba obsesionándola.

Emma se sentó en la cama que emitió un quejido cuando la chica descansó todo su peso sobre ella. Pasó los dedos por la superficie de la tela y estos se hundieron ligeramente en ella. ¿Cómo podía tratarse de la misma capa? Era completamente imposible. Neal le había asegurado que ya se la había entregado al hombre que hizo el encargo, e incluso le había enseñado el dinero de la recompensa. Por ese motivo la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría es que el ladrón le hubiera mentido y aquello le resultaba igual de incomprensible. De pronto la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y Neal apareció al otro lado de la habitación con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Le había dicho que estaría unas horas fuera y sin embargo solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había abandonado la casa. Cuando vio a Emma sentada en la cama, con la capa sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Olvidabas algo? – dijo alzando el trozo de tela ante sus ojos sin ocultar su enfado - ¿Qué significa esto, Neal?

El hombre continuaba con la mirada posada en la capa sin atreverse a alzar los ojos y enfrentarse a Emma. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a caminar hacia ella con pasos cortos pensando en cómo podría explicárselo. Temía enfrentarse a aquella situación desde el primer instante en que había percibido que no había cogido la capa. Su mente comenzó a imaginar cientos de posibles excusas y argumentos que pudieran evitarle un conflicto con la chica rubia, pero sabía que al final saldría la verdad a la luz y era mejor confesarlo todo desde el principio. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ella lo comprendería.

- Puedo explicártelo… - comentó arrastrando las palabras mientras se sentaba a su lado sin llegar a rozarla.

- Eso espero – contestó la chica dejando caer la capa sobre las rodillas de Neal – será mejor que tengas una buena explicación.

Emma se despertó en mitad de la noche con las imágenes del sueño todavía nítidas detrás de sus párpados. Abrió los ojos lentamente para deshacerse de ellas y estas fueron sustituidas por la penumbra del barco. Un único haz de luz se filtraba en la habitación hiriendo la oscuridad. Emma escuchó la apacible respiración de Garfio y se giró suavemente para acariciarle sin despertarle. Jugó un rato con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos y bajó la mano lentamente rozándole la frente y los pómulos hasta llegar a su boca. Se detuvo unos segundos en ella, trazando con el dedo la curvatura de sus labios y reteniendo las ganas que tenía de besarlo. Todavía no podía creer como había cambiado su vida desde aquella conversación que mantuvieron ella y Neal en la pequeña cabaña de madera, y que, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, hubiera sido capaz de volver a encontrar el amor.

Observó el rostro de Garfio mientras dormía, sumido en la paz más absoluta. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y tenía su única mano apoyada en la cintura de la chica. Emma sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver la escena. Killian parecía la persona más inocente del mundo mientras dormía, sin máscaras con las que ocultar su identidad, sin necesidad de aparentar ser cruel y despiadado para que el resto de marineros le respetaran. Aquel era el hombre que había conseguido ganarse su corazón, el hombre al que amaba. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y protegerlo de cualquier peligro; pero sabía que aquello era innecesario ya que él podía defenderse por sí mismo sin ningún problema. Rozó por última vez sus labios y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo depositó un cálido beso en ellos, disfrutando del sabor de su boca al que jamás lograba acostumbrarse. El pirata se removió sin llegar a despertarse e instintivamente rodeó a Emma con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La chica hundió la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba su cercanía. El dolor que había experimentado hacia unas horas comenzaba a aminorar y aunque seguía sintiendo un profundo pesar por lo ocurrido, comenzaba a notar un poco de calma en su interior. El recuerdo de lo sucedido trajo a su mente el sueño que acababa de tener y no pudo evitar rememorar la conversación que había tenido con Neal aquel día. Aquello que había marcado el final de su historia y que la había llevado hasta el Jolly Roger. Generalmente esos recuerdos se convertían en un tormento para ella pero ahora recordarlos no era tan duro, ya que tenía a Killian a su lado. Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos el pirata apoyó el rostro sobre su cabeza y la estrechó un poco más contra su pecho. Emma suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Recordó como Neal recogió la capa de sus rodillas con ambas manos y la apretó con suavidad mientras ella continuaba esperando una respuesta. Confiaba en que al menos le contara la verdad que le había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo, ahora que ella misma había descubierto la mentira. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio el hombre comenzó a hablar tratando de justificar sus actos.

- Esta capa… - dijo y volvió a callarse unos instantes como si no hallase las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir o simplemente tuviese miedo de emitir la verdad en voz alta – permite encontrar a alguien que has perdido.

La mirada de Emma se cargó de confusión ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿A quién había perdido? Jugueteaba impaciente con sus manos esperando a que Neal continuara hablando pero parecía que él no continuaría con su explicación hasta que ella le instara a hacerlo.

- ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Emma con impaciencia. Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón intuía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

- Una mujer… - susurró Neal – una mujer que amé antaño.

Emma sintió que se le secaba la boca y el corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho, ¿por qué le contaba aquello? ¿Por qué no trataba simplemente de mentirle? De pronto la realidad se hizo presente ante sus ojos, como si hubiera estado oculta todo ese tiempo bajo un velo de ilusiones y esperanza que la cegaba. Neal no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho y ella había sido tan estúpida de pensar que era importante para él. Al ver que la chica no pronunciaba palabra, el hombre continuó hablando.

- Ella era su esposa – comentó, y aunque no mencionó al hombre de la cabaña, Emma sabía que se refería a él – y ella y yo éramos amantes. Pero un día nos descubrió y estuvo a punto de matarme… - hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando – tuve que marcharme y no la volví a ver.

- ¿Fuiste a la cabaña para buscarla? – preguntó Emma sin retener la ira que crecía en su interior, escupiéndole las palabras a la cara.

Neal negó con la cabeza.

- Sabía que ella no estaba allí – continuó cada vez más nervioso al sentir la tensión en el ambiente– me prometió que escaparía y me buscaría pero los años pasaron y nunca llegamos a encontrarnos. Escuché que su marido había adquirido esa capa y supuse que tenía el objetivo de encontrarla. Necesitaba arrebatársela antes de que él consiguiera su objetivo.

Emma tembló y luchó contra las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordar sus ojos y humedecer sus mejillas. Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de Neal antes de seguir hablando con él.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

El hombre fijó la mirada en los ojos enrojecidos de Emma y su voz se rompió cuando le respondió.

- Porque no quiero seguir mintiéndote.

La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa y repleta de ironía.

-Nunca me has querido, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándole con odio.

Ella pensaba que al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, algo a lo que poder llamar familia y simplemente había encontrado un traidor. Las lágrimas cayeron sin control empapándole el rostro y una de ellas cayó a sus labios. Emma saboreó el sabor salado de la lágrima y decidió que a partir de ella construiría los muros que encarcelarían su corazón. Nadie volvería a hacerle daño, su interior quedaría sellado por muros de sal.

- Al principio solo buscaba una compañera – dijo Neal aunque Emma ya apenas le escuchaba. Sus palabras solo aumentaban su dolor – pero poco a poco empecé a sentir cosas por ti…no quería hacerte daño, Emma.

- Pero lo has hecho – dijo con tono frío y distante – Dices que sientes algo por mí pero continuas intentando encontrar a tu amada perdida. Yo solo he sido un entretenimiento para pasar el tiempo, ¿qué pasa si la encuentras Neal? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

- Quería empezar una relación contigo, lo estaba intentando de verdad – explicó intentando calmarla.

- Pero escuchaste lo de la capa y todo cambió – gritó apretando los puños y dándole la espalda – solo me utilizaste. Nunca me has amado y yo he sido una estúpida por confiar en ti.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin volver la vista atrás. Fuera el viento bramaba con furia y las copas de los árboles se balanceaban violentamente. Era una locura salir al exterior pero también Emma consideraba que era mucho peor seguir en aquella casa.

De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró con cariño al hombre que dormía a su lado. Después de todo sí que había encontrado una familia. Killian Jones era su familia. Él se removió en la estera y comenzó a despertarse.


	24. Capítulo 24:Estaré con él hasta el final

**Capítulo 24: Estaré con él hasta el final**

- Buenos días, Swan – musitó Garfio cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Emma observándole.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo antes de besarlo con dulzura. El pirata volvió a cerrar los ojos y correspondió el beso abriendo lentamente los labios. Tras unos segundos Emma se apartó de su rostro sin poder contener un pequeño bostezo. El sueño y los recuerdos que la habían importunado a continuación eran la causa de que se sintiera terriblemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Killian posó la mano en su mejilla y frunció el ceño al advertir las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus párpados.

- ¿Has dormido mal? – preguntó rozándolas con los dedos.

- No se ha sido mi mejor noche – admitió.

- Tengo que resolver unos asuntos – respondió el pirata sin dejar de mirarla- deberías quedarte aquí y descansar.

Emma asintió mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. Notó como Garfio se alejaba de su lado y al cabo de unos pocos minutos estaba sola en el camarote. La inconsciencia comenzaba a adueñarse de ella pero antes de dormirse profundamente tuvo un último pensamiento. Algo tan obvio y evidente que no entendía como se le había podido escapar. El encuentro entre ella y Neal en el pueblo no había sido una casualidad como él había afirmado, probablemente la había encontrado gracias al objeto mágico que tenía en su poder, ¿por qué continuaba molestándola? Si el objetivo del hombre era buscarla allá donde fuera, no habría lugar posible al que ella pudiera huir. Al fin el sueño la invadió y esta vez fue tranquilo y profundo, libre de pesadillas y fragmentos de su pasado.

Killian salió a cubierta y vio a Ariel apoyada en la borda del barco mirando hacia el océano. Se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había mostrado la gratitud que merecía por todo lo que había hecho por él en las últimas semanas y se dirigió hacia ella. La sirena se giró antes de que el pirata llegara y sonrió al verle, aunque la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

- Me gustaría quedarme durante un tiempo –musitó – si a ti y a…Emma – pronunció la última palabra con dificultad pero continuó hablando – no os molesta.

Garfio sintió como su corazón se encogía al escuchar esas palabras. Ariel era importante para él. Su relación con la sirena traspasaba los límites de una simple amistad, y por lo tanto ella siempre era bienvenida a su embarcación. El romance que mantenía con Emma la había distanciado mucho de la chica de pelo rojizo y aunque ya era evidente que nunca podría amarla como ella deseaba, no quería perder la amistad tan especial que habían forjado juntos.

- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras – respondió – este también es tu hogar.

Ariel asintió y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Killian, perdiéndose en ellos sin poder evitarlo. Sus sentimientos hacia el pirata continuaban doliendo pero cada día la angustia era más soportable. Poco a poco empezaba a aceptar la realidad. Garfio era feliz junto a la chica rubia y eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que le importaba: su felicidad.

- Quería darte las gracias – dijo el pirata – por rescatar a Emma cuando cayó al agua y por ayudarme a encontrarla. Sin ti no lo habría conseguido.

Ariel sabía que no era sencillo para Killian expresar su gratitud en voz alta. Era un hombre bastante reservado cuando tenía que sacar a la luz lo que sentía en su interior, por ese motivo la sirena agradeció el gesto que estaba teniendo con ella. Extendió la mano y presionó suavemente su hombro antes de responder.

- Estaré siempre que me necesites, capitán – murmuró – te lo prometí y nunca rompo una promesa.

El pirata asintió con un ligero brillo de culpabilidad en la mirada. Ella jamás sería feliz si continuaba insistiendo en permanecer a su lado pero tampoco podía obligarla a marcharse. Aquella era su decisión y la respetaba.

- Tengo que ir a interrogar al prisionero que capturamos ayer, ¿te gustaría tomar el control del timón durante mi ausencia? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que a ella le gustaba bastante tripular el navío.

- Por supuesto – contestó Ariel devolviéndole la sonrisa y dirigiéndose al puesto de mando.

Killian observó cómo se marchaba y se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras del barco. Por su mente pasaron cientos de castigos que podía imponerle al prisionero por colaborar con su compañero en el rapto de Emma, pero sabía que si la chica se enteraba de sus planes podría enfadarse con él. De todos modos no pensaba dejar el tema como estaba y el rehén se arrepentiría de sus actos aunque tuviera que ocultárselo a la mujer que amaba. Después de todo, aquello lo hacía por ella.

Después de dos horas Emma comenzó a despertarse. La pesadez que sentía en todo el cuerpo había desaparecido y se vistió rápidamente para ir a reencontrarse con Killian. Se dirigió al exterior del navío y buscó al pirata con la mirada pero no lo vio por ningún lado, además se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Ariel estaba sustituyendo al pirata en el control de la embarcación. Decidió que aquella era una buena oportunidad para mantener la conversación que tenían pendiente desde hacía tiempo. Caminó hacia su posición mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación con ella. Sin embargo, la sirena fue la primera en hablar cuando Emma subió las escaleras que conducían al castillo de popa.

- Garfio está interrogando al prisionero – dijo sin mirarla directamente a los ojos – puedes encontrarle en las mazmorras.

- En realidad…- titubeó Emma- quería hablar contigo.

Ariel apartó los ojos del horizonte y los centró en la chica rubia, interrogándole con la mirada.

- Quería darte las gracias por ayudar a Killian a rescatarme y rescatarme de morir ahogada – dijo – y también quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó aquel día en la celda.

La expresión de Ariel había cambiado desde el mismo instante en el que había escuchado el nombre de Killian en labios de Emma, estaba acostumbrada a ser la única persona que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Ese simple hecho era algo que la había diferenciado del resto de mujeres con las que el pirata había mantenido algún tipo de relación, y ahora ni siquiera conservaba ese pequeño privilegio. Intentó que el dolor no se reflejara en su rostro y se concentró en las palabras de gratitud y disculpa de Emma.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo – dijo escogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto – no podía dejarte morir. Respecto a lo segundo entiendo que me abandonarás en aquella celda al fin y al cabo no me conocías de nada, ¿por qué ibas a ayudarme? Realmente lo que me dolió no fue que te marcharás – continuó y bajo la mirada centrándose en la mano que tenía apoyada en el timón – si no que al hacerlo casi impides que cumpliera un encargo que Killian me pidió, y no quería fallarle.

- Lo siento… – musitó Emma - ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

Ariel sonrió con tristeza y volvió a posar la mirada en Emma.

- Cuando estás enamorada de un pirata aprendes algunos trucos. Terminas siendo como ellos.

Aquello no respondía a la pregunta de Emma pero no le dio importancia. Había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar la confesión de la sirena sobre sus sentimientos hacia Garfio. Intuía que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad pero de todas formas resultaba duro escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

- Nunca me ha amado, si eso te consuela – dijo Ariel con tono frío y distante al percibir la preocupación en el rostro de la chica rubia – pero a pesar de eso, siempre he permanecido a su lado – comentó apartando la vista.

Emma pudo percibir el dolor en sus ojos antes de que girara la cabeza y de pronto se sintió muy identificada con la sirena. Ella también conocía la pena que provocaba el desamor, darlo todo por alguien que realmente no sentía nada por ti. Al final resultaría que aquella mujer y ella en el fondo no eran tan distintas. Ariel guardó silencio esperando a que Emma hablara pero ella se había quedado sin palabras.

- Le hablé a Killian de lo que sucedió aquel día. Le describí como eras físicamente, aunque no había podido verte muy bien y le hablé de tus poderes – dijo sin mirarla – y a los pocos meses apareciste en el barco, como si todo fuera un simple juego del destino. Lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de no haberte visto en la vida, él te reconoció.

Emma comenzó a comprender que le había robado el sitio a la sirena en aquel navío y que a sus ojos también le había robado al hombre que amaba. Se sintió terriblemente culpable y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que volver a pedir perdón.

- Lo siento – murmuró – no pretendía que las cosas sucedieran así.

Ariel se apartó algunos mechones rojizos de la frente antes de responderle. Su tono de voz fue dulce cuando volvió a dirigirse a ella.

- No lo sientas, Emma. Tú has sido su salvación. Te contaré algo – dijo volviendo a fijar la mirada en Emma para captar toda su atención – antes de que tú llegaras a este barco Killian estaba la mayor parte del tiempo borracho. Se pasaba días e incluso semanas enteras pegado a la botella de ron sin dejar de beber ni un solo instante. Decía que era la única forma de olvidar su dolor. No te imaginas la de veces que intenté distraerlo para que olvidara el alcohol pero todo resultaba inútil. Un día…- la voz de la sirena tembló y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos – un día quedó completamente inconsciente, no hablaba…no se movía y apenas respiraba – la voz de Ariel terminó por romperse y no pudo evitar que unos sollozos escaparan de su pecho. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara ocultando las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas – pensaba que lo perdería, que lo perdería para siempre. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudo sobrevivir a aquello, pero fue el peor momento de mi vida.

Los ojos de Emma también comenzaron a humedecerse al escuchar la historia de la sirena al hablar de lo cerca que estuvo Garfio de la muerte, y al observar el terrible dolor que le provocaba recordarlo. Ariel se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y continuó hablando con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Pero a los pocos días de aquello apareciste tú y todo cambió. Eres su salvadora. – dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse las mejillas - Gracias a ti Killian no ha vuelto a pasar por algo como aquello y por eso, por mucho que me duela verlo con otra, me alegro de que entraras en su vida.

- Puedes estar tranquila - contestó Emma con la voz rota – no pienso fallarle, no pienso abandonarle nunca.

- Eso espero – contestó Ariel – no te perdonaría que le hicieras daño – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando – por otro lado, pensaba que encontrar el amor de nuevo le quitaría de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de vengarse del ser oscuro. Conseguí la judía mágica que le permitiría ir a buscarlo hace meses, cuando me viste en la celda pero él todavía no la ha utilizado. En el fondo tiene mucho miedo, Emma, en el fondo sabe que no puede ganar. Y todavía tengo esperanzas de que se olvide de todo eso y supere su pasado completamente.

- Intentaré que se olvide del tema, te lo prometo – contestó Emma y su mirada se intensificó. Sintió que Ariel y ella podían llevarse bien, ya que luchaban por el mismo objetivo. El único objetivo de ambas era la felicidad de Killian.

- Tengo fe en que lo conseguirás – comentó Ariel sonriendo levemente – y sí no logras convencerlo quiero que sepas que permaneceré con vosotros hasta el día de la batalla. Estaré con él hasta el final.

Emma asintió.

- Yo también.

- Creo que podemos decir que ahora somos aliadas- dijo Ariel mientras le tendía la mano – ambas estamos aquí por él.

Emma aceptó el gesto de la sirena y estrechó su mano con la de ella.


	25. Capítulo 25: Soledad

**Capítulo 25: Soledad**

Un grito desgarrador estremeció a Emma. Soltó rápidamente la mano de la sirena y dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras que bajaban hasta las mazmorras. Otro grito todavía más desolador rebotó contra las tablas del navío y le encogió el corazón. ¿Qué sucedía? Alguien parecía estar sufriendo un dolor insoportable y sus chillidos parecían implorar a la misma muerte. Emma giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el foco de los quejidos para descubrir que estaba ocurriendo.

— Espera… — Ariel intentó retenerla pero su mano resbaló por el brazo de Emma sin que pudiera cogerlo y solo fue capaz de observar impotente como la chica se alejaba hacia las mazmorras.

"¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Killian?" Pensó negando tenuemente con la cabeza. Conocía demasiado bien el carácter impulsivo y violento del pirata cuando perdía los nervios. A veces llegaba a pensar que jamás aprendería de sus errores y estaba segura de que sus actos con el prisionero le iban a traer problemas con Emma en cuestión de minutos. Suspiró profundamente y miró con preocupación las escaleras por las que la chica rubia acababa de desaparecer. Si ella no lograba cambiarlo, no sabía quién podría conseguirlo.

Emma bajó las escaleras a trompicones pero Killian le interceptó el paso antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la celda. El pirata tenía la mano manchada de un rojo intenso y consiguió ocultarla antes de que la mujer se diera cuenta pero Emma advirtió algunas gotas de color carmesí que habían moteado el garfio del capitán.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — susurró conteniendo la voz.

Garfio no respondió, solo quería evitar que la chica llegara al final de las escaleras y viera lo que quedaba del hombre que había participado en su rapto. "Lo he hecho por ti", pensó pero no llegó a pronunciar las palabras en voz alta porque sabía que aquello no le serviría como excusa. Ella le odiaría en cuanto viera lo sucedido. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la mirada de Emma se volvió fría cuando fijó los ojos en los del pirata. Lo apartó de un empujón y pasó por su lado sin dejar que la rozara. Killian se apartó sin oponer resistencia y echo la cabeza hacía atrás dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No se atrevía a girarse y ver la reacción de la mujer que amaba pero de todos modos un grito horrorizado llegó a sus oídos en pocos segundos.

Emma se tapó la boca con ambas manos para reprimir un segundo grito y apartó la mirada de la escena que acababa de ver. El hombre estaba cubierto de heridas y moratones por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad y pendía prácticamente inerte de dos cuerdas que apresaban sus manos y lo sujetaban a la pared de la celda. Intentó hablar pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ataque de tos y, al volver a mirarlo, Emma observó como un hilo de sangre manchaba la comisura de sus labios y caía en el suelo de la prisión.

— Mátame — murmuró levantando lentamente la cabeza y clavando los ojos en el rostro de Emma.

La chica percibió como la vida comenzaba a abandonar lentamente el cuerpo del hombre, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. El tormento se prolongaría unas cuantas horas más si ella misma no le ponía fin. Cogió una espada que había a sus pies y se dirigió al hombre que le suplicaba clemencia pero antes de que pudiera concederle una muerte rápida y menos dolorosa, su mano tembló y la espada se precipitó al vacío con un ruido sordo. No podía hacerlo, no era capaz de matarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — preguntó con un tono de voz elevado pero no se giró, continuo con la mirada clavada en el hombre agonizante.

La pregunta de Emma se perdió en las desnudas paredes de la mazmorra y al escucharla Killian tampoco se giró. Se quedaron de espaldas sin que ninguno de los dos diera el primer paso para enfrentarse al otro. A pesar de los escasos metros que los separaban, ambos sintieron que la distancia entre ellos era más grande que nunca. El mundo pareció palidecer a su alrededor y de nuevo sintieron el dolor de la soledad. Era como si de pronto volvieran a ser dos desconocidos demasiado heridos para estar juntos. Killian observó el garfio manchado de sangre, aquel objeto que había prometido no mancillar desde que había tocado a Emma con él. Ahora brillaban sobre su superficie varias gotas de color rojo intenso que parecían observarle impasibles, acusándole por sus actos. Las rozó con las puntas de los dedos y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando una lágrima humedeció su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzado. Había aprendido a convivir con el dolor y hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. El ron le había permitido olvidar aquella sensación. Pero ahora no había ron, no había nada que le ayudara a soportar esos instantes angustiosos. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina y comprobó que la petaca estaba completamente vacía. El alcohol le había abandonado.

Emma continuaba con la mirada perdida en el prisionero que seguía rogándole que terminara con su vida pero ella apenas le escuchaba. Solo era capaz de sentir la presencia de Killian a sus espaldas. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y un quejido emergió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar sus ojos y dejó que empaparan su rostro sin impedimentos. Vio como el prisionero continuaba gesticulando palabras, rogando piedad y no pudo creer que el hombre que quería y que tanto la cuidaba hubiera hecho aquello. Sabía que los piratas eran hombres despiadados, pero pensaba que él era distinto. Había llegado a creer que él había cambiado por ella porque la amaba. Por otro lado, era capaz de sentir el dolor de Garfio detrás de ella como si estuvieran conectados, como si jamás dejaran de ser un solo ser a pesar del sufrimiento. Y fue en ese instante cuando dos sentimientos completamente opuestos se entremezclaron en su interior: la soledad y la extraña certeza de que en realidad jamás volvería a estar sola.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — volvió a preguntar. Esta vez su voz fue casi un susurro y se giró despacio para ver al pirata. Garfio continuaba de espaldas, con la petaca de ron vacía en la mano y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

Emma observó cómo tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la superficie de la petaca y sabía que estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para responderle. Empezaba a conocer cada uno de sus gestos y lo que significaban. Killian se volvió despacio y fijó la mirada en el rostro de Emma. A pesar de los metros que los separaban ella fue capaz de percibir todo el dolor que albergaban sus ojos.

— Te condenó a muerte, Emma — respondió con la voz rota — puede que su compañero tuviera motivos para desear una venganza pero él… — su voz se elevó al observar al hombre que agonizaba detrás de la chica, y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse — él solo deseaba obtener una recompensa del Ser Oscuro. Solo pretendía aprovecharse de nuestra relación, beneficiarse de lo que siento por ti para utilizarlo en tu contra…en nuestra contra.

Emma comprendía su dolor y los motivos de su comportamiento, ya que los veía reflejados en el azul de sus ojos que parecían más apagados que nunca. Sin embargo no quería perdonarle tan fácilmente, tenía que demostrarle que sus actos le molestaban.

— La venganza no es la solución, Killian – quería que sus palabras fueran duras pero al pronunciar su nombre su tono de voz se volvió dulce — Tú no eres igual que ellos.

— Soy un pirata — murmuró para sí mismo pero Emma lo escuchó sin problemas. Odiara que se excusara de sus actos con algo tan simple. Ella sabía que él era mucho más que un pirata, que bajo la coraza que a veces utilizaba para ocultar su dolor, estaba el hombre al que amaba.

— Pero no eres un monstruo — dijo ella con dureza sin apartar la mirada del pirata.

Esas palabras hirieron a Killian más de lo que esperaba, ¿qué había hecho? Se miró la mano ensangrentada y apretó el puño con fuerza. Si continuaba teniendo aquel comportamiento alejado de toda cordura, Emma terminaría por apartarse de su lado y la sola idea de que aquello pudiera suceder le partía el corazón. El hombre continuaba gritando y suplicando detrás de la chica rubia. Su voz era cada vez más débil pero continuaba consciente, desangrándose lentamente.

— Mátalo — sentenció Emma con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir — termina con su sufrimiento, por favor.

Killian observó cómo Emma pasaba junto a él y caminaba hacia las escaleras para salir de la mazmorra. Extendió un brazo para retenerla pero en el último segundo decidió dejar que se marchara y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire sin tener nada a lo que agarrarse.

— Como desees — musitó.

Garfio cogió la espada que Emma había dejado caer y con un movimiento rápido termino con la vida del prisionero. La chica subió las escaleras despacio mientras escuchaba el último grito de dolor del hombre que pronto se perdió en la soledad de la muerte. Salió a cubierta preguntándose si el pirata la seguiría pero Killian no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Se quedó de rodillas antes el prisionero que acababa de matar, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres al fin. Allí en la penumbra de la mazmorra no tenía motivos para ocultar su dolor. Al fin y al cabo su único testigo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de delatarlo.


	26. Capítulo 26:Latidos que llevan tu nombre

**Capítulo 26: Latidos que llevan tu nombre**

Ariel observó cómo Emma salía de las mazmorras y caminaba hasta el lado opuesto del barco. La chica rubia se apoyó en la borda y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, observando las olas que chocaban una y otra vez contra el casco del navío. La sirena comprobó que sus sospechas se habían confirmado y esperó a que Garfio saliera a cubierta. Al cabo de un rato empezó a preocuparse por él y decidió ir a buscarlo ella misma, mientras Emma continuaba con la mirada perdida en el océano.

— ¿Killian? — lo llamó con dulzura mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

Su única respuesta fue el silencio. Continuo bajando mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la escasa luz de la sala. La mayoría de las antorchas que habían apagado y solo un tímido haz de luz anaranjada iluminaba la estancia. No tardó demasiado en percibir la figura de Garfio arrodillada junto a una de las celdas. El pirata escuchó sus pasos y comenzó a limpiarse rápidamente la cara empapada por las lágrimas y a recobrar la compostura antes de que Ariel advirtiera lo vulnerable y destrozado que se encontraba en esos instantes. Intentó levantarse pero la chica lo detuvo posando la mano en su hombro y lo apretó con suavidad.

— ¿Crees que puedes fingir ante mí, Killian? — preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y observaba su rostro — Te conozco demasiado bien, Capitán.

Garfio dio un largo suspiro sin apartar la mirada del suelo. No, por supuesto que no podía fingir nada ante ella, habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y se conocían demasiado bien el uno al otro. Ariel esperó unos minutos a que Killian reaccionara pero al ver que el pirata continuaba guardando silencio, le cogió del mentón con suavidad y giró su rostro, obligándole a mirarla. El azul intenso de sus ojos estaba apagado y Ariel sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Un velo de tristeza los cubría, ocultando cualquier resquicio de alegría o esperanza en sus pupilas. Al ver aquello, la sirena no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. No podía verlo sufrir de aquella manera, no era capaz de soportar la impotencia que sentía al saber que ella no era la mujer que podía ayudarlo. Garfio no correspondió el abrazo pero cerró los ojos, agradecido por el gesto que la sirena estaba teniendo con él. Sabía que la chica de pelo rojizo solo pretendía animarlo, pero en aquellos instantes nada conseguía consolarlo; ya que la única persona capaz de curar su corazón herido se había marchado sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— Emma me odia — susurró con la voz rota.

Ariel deshizo su abrazo y lo cogió por ambos brazos mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— No es cierto, Killian — habló despacio buscando las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo — Ella te ama más que a nadie. — El pirata iba a protestar ante aquella afirmación pero Ariel lo silenció con la mirada antes de continuar — He hablado antes con ella, Garfio, y créeme cuando te digo que te ama más que a nada en el mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

— No después de esto — dijo señalando con la cabeza el cadáver que se encontraba a su espalda — Nadie merece estar a mi lado, Ariel. Jamás conseguiré cambiar.

La sirena observó al hombre sin vida que el pirata había torturado hacia unas horas. Reprimió un grito ahogado y apartó la vista del cuerpo ensangrentado y surcado de cardenales que colgaba inerte de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la pared. A menudo su amor por Garfio le hacía olvidar lo cruel que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba, y sin duda, esta vez su ira había llegado demasiado lejos. Le sorprendía volver a comprobar como un hombre capaz de albergar tanto amor en su corazón, podía ser al mismo tiempo un ser despiadado cuando perdía la cordura. Posiblemente aquello era lo que más le fascinaba de él. Se trataba de un hombre roto, un hombre que había observado la muerte en demasiadas ocasiones sintiéndose siempre impotente ante ella; y por ese motivo pensaba que ya no la temía, que estaba por encima de ella pero no era así. Con cada vida que quitaba moría un pedazo de Killian Jones, un resquicio del alma de la persona que tanto amaba. Rozo la cicatriz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda como un recuerdo latente de lo herido que estaba en su interior. Ella no había conseguido proporcionarle la felicidad que tanto ansiaba, y seguía teniendo la esperanza de que la chica rubia sí lo conseguiría.

— Ves a hablar con Emma — dijo mientras le ayudaba a alzarse. Parecía que la muerte que se había llevado al prisionero también le había acariciado levemente a él, estaba pálido y con la mirada ausente — Yo me encargaré de esto.

Killian pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras y miró hacia la puerta de salida con la boca seca. ¿Hablar con Emma? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos y por otra parte, no podía soportar estar alejado de ella ni un segundo más.

— Llamaré a Smee para que te ayude — su voz todavía era un susurro que a duras penas llegaba a los oídos de la sirena.

Ariel asintió y observó en silencio como Garfio abandonaba la habitación, dejándola completamente sola. Se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada clavada en el prisionero y rompió a llorar. Había veces que sentía que debía ser fuerte por los dos y por fortuna había aprendido a serlo. Siempre trataba de consolar el corazón herido de Garfio, ¿pero quién curaba las heridas del suyo? Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho, presionando suavemente en el lugar donde sentía latir su corazón. Deseaba que dejara de murmurar el nombre de Killian Jones en cada latido, deseaba que la punzada que sentía constantemente en su pecho dejara de dolerle y torturarla constantemente. "Yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo" susurró al espacio vacío como si el pirata todavía estuviera a su lado, escuchándola.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y comenzó a desatar la cuerda que amarraban la mano derecha del prisionero. Lo hizo automáticamente, intentando no pensar que Garfio había sido el causante del sufrimiento y la muerte de aquel hombre. Smee se colocó a su lado y empezó a desatar la cuerda que sujetaba la otra mano en silencio. El marinero no cuestionaba nunca los actos de Killian, para él solo era el Capitán al que debía obedecer por encima de todo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar el rostro de Ariel ensombrecido por la pena.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó aunque no solía hablar mucho con ella.

La sirena parpadeó varias veces para limpiar las últimas lágrimas que humedecían su mirada y sonrío, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

— Sí — murmuró.

Smee asintió y terminó de soltar al prisionero mientras Ariel buscaba una lona con la que poder cubrirlo y lanzarlo al océano. Ese era el destino que les aguardaba a casi todos los prisioneros que terminaban en el Jolly Roger, la única excepción a aquel ritual había sido Emma Swan.

En el exterior, Garfio buscó a Emma con la mirada y volvió a sentir el temor que le había invadido en las mazmorras. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la chica rubia, de ver el rechazo en su mirada y saber que no podría enfadarse con ella si decidía abandonarlo. Él era el causante de todo el dolor que sufrían ambos.

Se aproximó despacio al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer que amaba, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella sin ser capaz de dar el primer paso.

— Killian —susurró sin apartar la mirada del océano.

El pirata se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en labios de la chica rubia y comprobar que seguía habiendo amor y dulzura en su tono de voz. Tal vez Ariel tenía razón y Emma le amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso por encima de sus errores. Se mordió el labio inferior dubitativo y se aproximó a la chica sin pronunciar palabra. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Emma apartó la vista del mar y la fijó en sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el mismo océano. Sintió un nudo en el pecho y hundió el rostro en su pecho dejándose envolver por su aroma. No podía estar enfadada con él, cualquier segundo que permanecía alejada de su presencia se convertía en un auténtico calvario. Ella había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Todavía me amas? — preguntó el pirata estrechándola contra su cuerpo y aspirando el aroma de su cabello. De pronto la paz y el alivio habían vuelto a invadir su corazón.

— Por supuesto que te amo — contestó Emma entrelazando los dedos en el pelo de Garfio y besando su cuello con suavidad — pero debes aprender a controlarle. Por mí, por ti…por nosotros.

Garfio asintió sin soltarla. Emma tenía razón debía empezar a cambiar por su relación, debía comenzar a luchar por construir juntos la vida que tanto merecían.


	27. Capítulo 27: Cantos de sirena

**Capítulo 27: Cantos de sirena**

Ariel y Smee lanzaron el cadáver del prisionero al océano ante la mirada ausente de Emma. Todavía sentía un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al recordar el estado del hombre cuando ella llegó a las mazmorras. La imagen del cuerpo magullado y ensangrentado volvió con fuerza a su cabeza y sus palabras rogándole que lo matara continuaban frescas en su mente. Agradecía no haber visto a Killian mientras lo torturaba y lo mataba lentamente porque entonces no habría podido perdonarlo. Suspiró y observó al pirata, el cual había desviado la mirada para no ver la escena y arañaba la superficie del navío con el garfio abriendo profundos surcos en la madera. La chica rubia sabía que Garfio estaba realmente arrepentido pero debía reconocer que su actitud había logrado estremecerla. Había visto el lado oscuro del pirata más cerca que nunca y por un momento sus ojos vacíos y carentes de piedad la habían atemorizado. Sin embargo, también conocía su faceta más dulce y por ese motivo había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Tenía la seguridad de que ella lograría eliminar por completo aquella máscara tras la que en ocasiones se ocultaba el hombre al que amaba.

De pronto Ariel dio un grito agudo que sobresaltó a Emma e hizo que prestará toda su atención en la chica de pelo rojizo. Garfio también volvió de golpe a la realidad y dejo de herir la madera del navío para centrar la mirada en la sirena.

— Tenemos problemas —susurró Ariel señalando con un dedo hacia el océano y con el rostro oscurecido por el pánico.

Emma siguió el recorrido de su mano para ver el lugar al que señalaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no indicaba un punto en concreto sino que hacía referencia a todo el mar. El agua estaba salpicada de grandes ondas que rodeaban todo el navío como si varios animales de grandes dimensiones estuvieran nadando por debajo de él. Emma se asomó un poco más por la borda para tratar de averiguar que sucedía pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver más allá de la superficie del agua y algunas sombras que no podía identificar.

— ¿Qué son? — Preguntó mientras sentía como el pánico comenzaba a invadirla — ¿Tiburones?

Ariel negó lentamente con la cabeza e intercambio una mirada con Garfio que también parecía haber comprendido la gravedad del problema.

— Algo mucho peor…— murmuró la chica sin poder terminar la frase y buscando con la mirada el apoyo del pirata.

— Sirenas — contestó él de forma tajante mientras se apartaba lentamente de la borda del navío.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar a Killian sin llegar a comprender porque veían a las sirenas como una amenaza. Ariel era una de ellas y sin embargo convivía con ellos en el barco sin ningún problema. La chica de pelo rojizo pareció seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos y, sin apartar la mirada del agua, contestó a la pregunta que Emma todavía no había formulado.

— No todas las sirenas son como yo, Emma — tragó saliva e instintivamente acercó la mano al cuchillo que guardaba en su cinturón — Al contrario, vas a encontrarte con muy pocas que se parezcan a mí.

Emma asintió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a comprender la gravedad de la situación. El navío estaba completamente rodeado de aquellos seres y parecía que su presencia se extendía unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, ¿cuántas habría? Tal vez alcanzaban la centena. La chica rubia buscó a Killian con la mirada, el cual había desaparecido de su lado sin que se diera cuenta y antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse lo vio llegar con unas cuantas cuerdas en la mano.

— Tienes que atarme al mástil — dijo el pirata con simpleza mientras le entregaba las cuerdas.

Emma lo miró unos instantes como si estuviera loco y Ariel le arrebató las cuerdas de la mano con rapidez. Acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia el sitio indicado acompañada del pirata. Emma observó como la espalda de Killian chocaba contra el mástil de la embarcación y la sirena procedía a rodear su cuerpo con las ataduras. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos y en apenas unos segundos Garfio estaba completamente inmovilizado.

— ¡Emma, prepara los cañones! –gritó mientras comprobaba por última vez la resistencia de las cuerdas — Estamos solas en esto.

— Todo va a salir bien, Killian — susurró mirándole fijamente a los ojos y después se alejó de él para ayudar a Emma a preparar los cañones.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran finalizar su tarea un canto dulce y embriagador comenzó a emerger desde las profundidades del mar. Emma se estremeció levemente y sintió que el tiempo se congelaba a su alrededor. La suave melodía se filtraba por cada resquicio del barco, acariciando las velas y jugando sin pedir permiso con el alma de todos los presentes. Emma observó sorprendida como los ojos de cada uno de los marineros quedaban vacíos y sus cuerpos se arrastraban hasta la borda del navío como si no fueran conscientes de sus actos. Parecían simples títeres sin vida, dominados por cordeles invisibles que los sometían a su voluntad. La chica rubia giró sobre sus talones con rapidez para ver el estado en el que se encontraba Killian. Su mirada estaba tan pérdida y embrujada como la del resto de la tripulación pero por fortuna las cuerdas estaban cumpliendo con su misión a la perfección y el pirata no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde Ariel lo había dejado.

— No os acerquéis a la borda — gritó la sirena mientras terminaba de cargar los cañones con desesperación, pero Emma estaba completamente segura de que aquellos hombres ni siquiera podían escucharla.

El canto continuaba flotando en la embarcación cuando varios rostros aparecieron lentamente sobre la superficie del agua. Tenían el rostro pálido y enmarcado por sendas cascadas de cabello que realzaban sus bellos rasgos. Emma las observó con atención y se sorprendió de la dulzura que desprendían sus miradas y de la perfección que albergaban en cada poro de la piel. Sin duda, se trataba de los seres más hermosos y fascinantes que había visto en su vida. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Ariel de reojo. Por primera vez apreció a la chica como lo que realmente era: una sirena, cuya belleza era igual de deslumbrante que la de sus compañeras. Sin embargo, había algo que la diferenciaba del resto. Se trataba de la humanidad que la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo y que se reflejaba en su mirada y en sus facciones. Los seres que se encontraban en el agua tenían una expresión neutral, pura y perfecta en la que no se reflejaba la más mínima emoción. Pero en el rostro de Ariel podía distinguirse sin problemas el pánico, la angustia y el temor a cometer errores y que aquella situación terminara en tragedia. Emma sabía que, al igual que ella, su mayor miedo era no poder defender a Killian.

Una de las sirenas comenzó a trepar con agilidad por el casco del navío y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de uno de los marineros que la miraba embelesado. Lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó al mismo tiempo que lo arrastraba con ella hacia las profundidades del mar. Emma no dudó en coger el cuchillo de Ariel y clavarlo en el brazo de la sirena antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo. La ninfa dio un grito de dolor y soltó al marinero, momento que Emma aprovechó para empujarlo de nuevo al interior del navío. Sin embargo esto solo consiguió enfurecerla. Sus facciones dejaron de ser perfectas e impolutas para torcerse en una expresión de ira y dolor. Con un gran impulso consiguió subir a la cubierta del barco, coger al hombre y llevárselo con ella, sin que en esta ocasión Emma pudiera evitarlo.

— ¡Apártate! — gritó Ariel mientras encendía la mecha de uno de los cañones.

Ambas se tiraron al suelo mientras salía disparada la metralla del cañón con un fuerte estruendo y el mar se cubría de fuego. Emma corrió a ayudar a la sirena y continuó disparando más cañones que convertían el agua en un sinfín de llamaradas rojizas. Los gritos de dolor de las sirenas se volvieron ensordecedores y la chica rubia tuvo que taparse los oídos durante unos segundos para escapar de ellos. Observaron aliviadas como las sirenas se marchaban con las aletas medio calcinadas y la piel ennegrecida por las explosiones. Pero su consuelo duró poco cuando se dieron cuenta de que había más cantidad de esos seres de los que eran capaces de ahuyentar. De pronto comenzaron a subir desde todas las equinas del barco con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los rostros desfigurados por la rabia. Cogían a los marineros que encontraban en el camino y los conducían a una muerta segura arrastrándoles con ellas hacia las olas. Emma y Ariel tomaron dos espadas y empezaron a herir y matar a todas aquellas que intentaban entrar en el navío. Los gritos de los marineros se entremezclaron con los de las sirenas heridas y de repente la embarcación parecía el mismo infierno. Emma giró en uno de los ataques mientras dañaba a una sirena en el pecho y su mirada se llenó de pánico. Miró el suelo y vio que las cuerdas que sujetaban a Garfio habían sido cortadas y el pirata ya no estaba en el lugar donde Ariel lo había dejado. Lo buscó con la mirada por toda la cubierta y vio como dos de ellas se lo llevaban pese a sus intentos de forcejeo, arrastrándolo por las tablas de madera, ¿cómo podían tener aquellos seres tanta fuerza?

— ¡Killian! —chilló mientras se dirigía hacia él sorteando a las sirenas que había en el suelo y apuñalando sin compasión a las que intentaban cogerla al salir del agua.

La situación era cada vez más desesperada y Emma sabía que Garfio ya estaría en las profundidades del mar antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. De pronto sintió que la ira y la impotencia que sentía en su interior se convertían en algo poderoso. Todas las emociones que se apoderaban de ella en esos instantes se convirtieron en una sola fuerza que se alimentó del dolor que amenazaba con aplastarla. Notó de nuevo la magia recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, bombeando con cada latido de su corazón y fusionándose con su sangre. El deseo de salvar a la persona que amaba estaba convirtiéndola en un ser poderoso. Vio de reojo como Ariel también corría hacia donde se encontraba el pirata pero ella tampoco llegaría a tiempo. Emma sintió como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a vibrar tenuemente y poco a poco el temblor se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras continuaba corriendo lo más rápido posible. Se detuvo en seco a pocos metros de Garfio y sus raptoras, extendió ambos brazos hacia delante y dejó que toda la magia que sentía en su interior saliera sin impedimentos. La fuerza del impacto empujó a las sirenas hasta el otro lado del navío pero ni siquiera rozó a Killian. Estaba empezando a controlar su poder. Ariel la miró sorprendida pero no se detuvo y en pocos segundos estuvo al lado de Garfio. Emma vio que el pirata estaba inconsciente pero sabía que Ariel cuidaría de él.

Se centró en luchar contra el resto de sirenas que todavía se hallaban en el navío. Dejó que la magia emergiera de su ser sin tratar de retenerla y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir que prácticamente la dominaba completamente. No pasaron demasiados minutos hasta que las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que no podían vencerla y empezaron a huir, abandonando la embarcación. Emma se quedó unos instantes de pie observando cómo se marchaban pero finalmente las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo completamente agotada. Se apartó el cabello perlado de sudor de la cara y centró su mirada en Ariel y Garfio. La chica de pelo rojizo estaba en la misma posición que ella mientras acariciaba el rostro del pirata una y otra vez susurrándole que se despertara. Emma se acercó con dificultad hasta en lugar en el que se encontraban y se sentó al lado de la sirena. Apoyó la cabeza del pirata entre sus piernas y pasó las yemas de los dedos por sus párpados cerrados.

— Está bien —dijo Ariel con un tono de voz que solo desprendía alivio —solo está inconsciente, creo que le dieron un fuerte golpe contra el suelo cuando intentaron llevárselo.

Emma asintió sin dejar de acariciar su piel esperando a que abriera los ojos. Confiaba en Ariel pero necesitaba que Killian despertara para sentirse aliviada. No podría respirar tranquila hasta que volviera a ver el azul de su mirada observándola.

— Me alegro de no ser como ellas… — susurró la sirena sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por sus compañeras — ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó de pronto dirigiéndose a la chica rubia — Pensaba que no eras capaz de controlarlo.

Emma intentó contestarle pero el agotamiento le había robado las palabras. Solo sentía dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y un gran cansancio que amenazaba con robarle la conciencia de un momento a otro. Finalmente sacó un poco de fuerzas para responder a la sirena con un hilo de voz.

— No lo sé —murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Killian —solo quería protegerlo.

Ariel asintió y de nuevo el colgante que llevaba en el cuello captó la atención de Emma. Parecía brillar con más intensidad que nunca y Emma no dudó en que se trataba de un objeto mágico.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó señalándolo con el dedo.

Ariel sonrió tristemente antes de responder.

— Un último recurso —dijo encerrándolo en su puño —por si falla todo lo demás.

Emma iba a preguntar qué quería decir con aquello pero el pirata se removió un poco sobre sus piernas y captó la atención de ambas mujeres. Emma suspiró con alivio cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.


	28. Capítulo 28: Blanco escarlata

**Capítulo 28: Blanco escarlata**

Una luz demasiado brillante obligó a Emma a cerrar los ojos y taparse el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No sentía frío, ni calor y apenas notaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Suspiró hondo y abrió los ojos con lentitud adaptándose a la claridad. Estaba en medio de un gran valle cubierto por una densa capa de nieve. Sus pies descalzos se hundían completamente en aquella alfombra blanca pero la chica rubia sentía que flotaba sobre ella sin tocarla. Observó su brazo y vio que se encontraba tapado por una larga manga de seda roja decorada con diminutas perlas doradas que resplandecían a la luz del sol. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que un voluminoso vestido de color escarlata cubría todo su cuerpo y acariciaba la nieve al caer en cascada por su cintura. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar donde se encontraba pero lo único que la rodeaba era un vasto terreno sin árboles y unas montañas azuladas que se perdían en el horizonte. El silencio era absoluto y Emma solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza e invadiendo todo el espacio vacío que la rodeaba. "Emma" La mujer se sobresaltó al oír como alguien la llamaba y buscó el origen de la voz aunque le había parecido escucharla dentro de su cabeza. "Emma" Esta vez la llamada fue apenas un susurro que le acarició el cuello desnudo y llegó hasta su oído paralizándola completamente. No se trataba de una voz cualquiera, se trataba de una voz que conocía demasiado bien. De pronto todos sus sentidos volvieron a la vida. Sintió el viento helado sobre el rostro y sus pies comenzaron a arder a causa de la nieve que los cubría. El miedo comenzó a filtrarse poco a poco en su interior y Emma supo que debía de huir de aquel lugar. Levantó la falda del vestido rojo con ambas manos y comenzó a correr en dirección a las montañas que se veían en el horizonte. "Emma" La voz continuaba retumbando en su mente, cada vez con más fuerza y su destino parecía alejarse de ella a medida que avanzaba hacia él. Miles de agujas se clavaban por todo su cuerpo congelándola lentamente y disminuyendo su ritmo. Una de ellas atravesó su pecho y se clavó en su corazón como un arma letal. Emma cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía como su respiración se debilitaba. La voz que la llamaba se convirtió en un murmullo continuo que parecía proceder de cada rincón del prado. La chica rubia se tapó los oídos con ambas manos en un intento desesperado de escapar de aquel tormento pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Aquello era como una gran celda de nieve y hielo sin puerta de salida.

Una fuerza invisible la zarandeó suavemente impidiendo que sus músculos terminaran de entumecerse completamente, y comenzó a sentir un poco de calor dentro de su corazón. "Swan" La chica alzó la cabeza al reconocer aquella voz nueva que la llamaba y se sobreponía sobre el resto. "Killian", susurró despacio mientras sentía un dolor punzante en sus labios congelados casi por completo. Tenía que llegar hasta él. Era su única salvación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en su voz que no paraba de pronunciar su nombre con ternura. Una oleada de calor la estremeció y comenzó a derretir las agujas de hielo que sentía por todo el cuerpo. "Killian", repitió con más claridad que la vez anterior, vocalizando cada sílaba con dulzura. El pirata era su puerta de salida para escapar de aquella jaula de hielo. Sintió un beso cálido en la frente que hizo vibrar todo su ser y la devolvió lentamente a la realidad.

— Swan —murmuró Killian con un tono de voz que solo desprendía preocupación mientras la zarandeaba suavemente intentando despertarla.

Emma abrió los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas hasta que estuvo del todo despierta. Garfio la atrapó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras musitaba palabras de consuelo cerca de su oído, pero Emma no podía dejar de llorar con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Recordó el terror que había sentido hacia apenas unos segundos y tembló entre los brazos del pirata sin poder detener los quejidos que emergían de su pecho. La voz que había escuchado en el prado continuaba presente en algún lugar de su cabeza, clavándose en sus sienes y encogiendo un poco su corazón. Aunque solo se trataba de un murmullo lejano, Emma sabía que se trataba de una advertencia. Un simple recordatorio de que Neal jamás dejaría de perseguirla y de que tarde o temprano sus caminos volverían a entrelazarse.

— Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Swan — dijo Garfio mientras acariciaba su espalda — llevas varios días dormida.

— ¿Varios días? — preguntó la chica sin ocultar la sorpresa que sentía.

— Te desmayaste después del ataque de las sirenas — el pirata alzó el rostro de Emma con su única mano para mirarla directamente a los ojos — Ariel me contó que terminaste completamente agotada al utilizar tu magia para salvarme.

La chica suspiró al recordarlo, parecía que habían pasado años desde que ella y Ariel lucharon contra las sirenas y salvaron a Killian cuando aquellas criaturas estaban a punto de llevárselo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas. La fuerza que sentía en su interior volvió a sorprenderla como la primera vez, sin duda su descanso de varios días había logrado reanimarla. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se perdió en el azul intenso de la mirada de Killian que la observaba con devoción. Él estaba vivo porque ella había conseguido controlar su magia para salvarlo, y al hacerlo había demostrado una vez más que su amor por el pirata era más fuerte que los obstáculos que pudieran tratar de alejarlo de él. Sonrió al pensar en ello y las imágenes del sueño se desvanecieron de su mente. No importaban los peligros a los que tuvieran que enfrentarse porque si permanecían unidos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

— No estoy segura de que pueda controlarla del todo — contestó mirando sus manos — solo sentí que no podía soportar la idea de perderte y entonces ocurrió. Fui capaz de convertir ese temor en la magia necesaria para mantenerte a mi lado.

Garfio sonrió y el corazón de Emma volvió a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

— Como ya te dije eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Swan — el pirata rozó su piel levemente con el garfio y Emma se estremeció — estoy seguro de que dentro de poco lograrás controlarla sin problemas.

Las palabras de Killian provocaron que la mirada de Emma volviera a teñirse de preocupación. El destino que les aguardaba a ambos volvió a cobrar fuerza en su mente y se tornó demasiado real para escapar de él. De pronto recordó la advertencia que Killian le había hecho hacía varias semanas: si ella no lograba ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse al Ser Oscuro, él se alejaría de su lado y esta vez sería para siempre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de contener las lágrimas mientras lo observaba. De pronto volvió a sentirse débil y fue consciente de que, aunque lograra controlar completamente su magia, jamás sería tan fuerte como el Ser Oscuro. Killian pareció adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos y sonrió con tristeza rozándole la mejilla.

— No podría alejarte de mi lado por nada del mundo, Swan — susurró antes de besarla con dulzura en los labios — así que no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Emma asintió con la cabeza pero la preocupación no abandonó su mirada. No se trataba solo de la batalla que tarde o temprano tendrían que librar contra el Ser Oscuro, si no de la sospecha de que Neal seguía buscándola. Volvía a sentirse como en su sueño, huyendo constantemente de alguien que no le permitiría escapar. Todavía no le había contado a Garfio su encuentro con Neal en el pueblo y, aunque sentía la necesidad de desvelarle sus miedos, decidió guardar silencio acerca de las imágenes que la habían atemorizado esa noche. No quería que el pirata supiera que aquel hombre del pasado seguía demasiado presente en su mente. Killian analizó su expresión y la tomó del mentón antes de hablar para captar toda su atención.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo mientras una sonrisa de medio lado cruzaba su rostro y Emma sintió que todo el dolor desaparecía de pronto.

— ¿Una sorpresa? — preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro — ¿De qué se trata?

— Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa — contestó el pirata — tenía la intuición de que despertarías esta noche y te he preparado algo — besó su pelo y soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar — Creo que necesitamos unas horas de tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegaste a mi navío, que ahora también es tuyo.

Sin decir nada más Garfio comenzó a levantarse y le tendió la mano a Emma. La chica no dudó en aceptar su oferta y entrelazó su mano con la del pirata. Observó por un instante sus manos unidas y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Presionó los dedos alrededor de ella y de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella sensación de que había encontrado su hogar y su lugar en el mundo. Killian comenzó a caminar y la llevó despacio hacia la cubierta del navío donde se hallaba la sorpresa que había preparado para la chica rubia.

— Cierra los ojos —murmuró antes de llegar.

Emma obedeció a su petición y Killian la cogió entre sus brazos para ayudarla a subir el tramo de escalera que les faltaba. Al llegar a cubierta la dejó de pie en el suelo y se situó detrás de ella cogiéndola por la cintura con delicadeza.

— Puedes abrirlos — susurró con el rostro enterrado en su cabello y espero pacientemente a ver la reacción de la chica.


	29. Capítulo 29: Suspiros con sabor a ron

**Capítulo 29: Suspiros con sabor a ron**

Un manto de estrellas se extendía hasta el horizonte cubriendo el navío y ocultándolo del resto del mundo. El mar estaba en calma y solo se escuchaba el murmullo constante de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco, una melodía que rozaba en cada nota hasta los rincones más secretos de la embarcación. Emma observó cómo los astros celestes utilizaban el océano de espejo e iluminaban las oscuras aguas al reflejarse en ellas. El paisaje era embriagador y un tenue escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica rubia al presenciarlo. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la brisa impregnada de salitre acariciándole las mejillas y jugando con su cabello. Se concentró en el peso de los brazos de Killian alrededor de su cintura y en su aliento cálido y reconfortante besando su cuello sin llegar a tocarlo. Supo inmediatamente que el "tic-tac" del reloj se había detenido en ese mismo instante y que cada segundo que le habían robado al universo era solo para ellos. Apretó la mano del pirata con dulzura y todo lo que le había atormentado hacía unos minutos se desvaneció en la penumbra de la noche. El mundo y el tiempo les pertenecían, eran dueños de su destino y de la vida que acababan de iniciar juntos. Dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado en el momento menos esperado y habían descubierto que estarían unidas para siempre. Dos seres que habían entrelazado sus espíritus en aquel navío y cuya esencia siempre permanecería entre aquellas tablas de madera. "Emma Swan y Killian Jones." La mujer vocalizó sus nombres sin pronunciarlos en voz alta y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez centró la mirada en el centro del barco y de nuevo se volvió a quedar sin habla.

— Killian…— musitó mientras observaba una pequeña mesa colocada en medio de la embarcación y alumbrada por la luz trémula de dos candelabros.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó sin ocultar el nerviosismo que desprendía su voz.

Era la primera vez que preparaba algo como aquello y tenía miedo de fallarle. Temía no ser lo bastante bueno para ella y ese era un sentimiento nuevo que le sorprendía, como tantos otros desde que aquella mujer había llegado al Jolly Roger. La estrechó contra su cuerpo esperando una respuesta y cada segundo le parecía una eternidad. Finalmente, Emma se giró con la mirada rebosante de felicidad y él no necesitó nada más para saber que el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. La chica apoyó una de sus manos en el garfio del pirata y con la otra rozó su mejilla suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

— No tengo palabras —murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y se hundía en la calma que sentía siempre que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto —Es precioso.

Killian suspiró aliviado y rodeó la cintura de la mujer que amaba con el garfio. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas desde su encuentro y, por ello, tenía la certeza de que necesitaban compartir unas horas a solas. Observó el navío alumbrado con las antorchas y los candelabros y se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto mágico y casi irreal. Sin embargo, Emma parecía pertenecer a la embarcación más que nunca. Su figura se fundía con las luces y las sombras que se proyectaban sobre la cubierta y la convertían en un elemento más de aquella atmósfera de fantasía. Garfio vio por primera vez la verdadera naturaleza que se escondía en su interior. Ella era un ser mágico, alguien que estaba más allá de los límites que él conocía y que albergaba una fuerza inmensa en su interior. La miró a los ojos y detrás de todas las cicatrices que cubrían su mirada, observó un brillo que no había percibido hasta ese instante. La verdadera señal de que ella era diferente al resto. Se trataba de un ser poderoso que el tiempo y las heridas de su pasado se habían encargado de ensombrecer y le habían robado la luz poco a poco.

— Me alegro de que te guste — dijo y cogiéndola de la mano la condujo hasta una de las sillas que había colocado alrededor de la mesa.

Emma observó toda la comida que había ante sus ojos y miró al pirata con incredulidad.

— ¿Has preparado todo esto tú solo?

— Bueno… — Killian apartó la mirada y se frotó la oreja con el garfio — he tenido un poco de ayuda — confesó finalmente y volvió a mirar a la chica rubia a los ojos — Ariel ha colaborado bastante para que todo esto sea comestible.

Recordó las horas que habían pasado él y la sirena cocinando y preparando la sorpresa para Emma. Él intentaba estar el máximo tiempo posible en las cocinas del navío pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar ir cada pocos minutos al camarote para comprobar el estado de la chica. Finalmente Ariel, comprobando la poca experiencia que tenía el pirata en la cocina y viendo la ansiedad en sus ojos cada pocos segundos, decidió que se quedará con Emma mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena. Killian no pudo evitar que el alivio se reflejara en su mirada y corrió junto a la mujer que amaba para velarla hasta que despertara. Agradecía de corazón el gesto que la sirena estaban teniendo con ellos y se entristeció al comprender que jamás podría recompensarla como se merecía; ya que lo único que podría depositar la felicidad en su corazón, era aquella que Garfio nunca podría ofrecerle: su amor. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos y la mirada posada en el techo del navío mientras recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su vida. Pasaban rápidos por su mente y se desvanecían en la neblina del tiempo dando paso a otros lugares, rostros y aromas que se fundían en su memoria. Evocó algunos nombres tan extraños y exóticos que era imposible olvidarse de ellos, suspiró al rememorar a algunas de las mujeres que habían pasado por sus brazos y sintió de nuevo el dolor de las heridas que los innumerables duelos de espada habían abierto en su piel. Entremezclado con todos aquellos recuerdos siempre estaba el ron. La bebida que había calmado el tormento de sus llagas supurantes y había borrado muchos momentos de su pasado. Retazos de su pasado que el alcohol se había llevado para siempre al abismo de las sombras, pero nunca los más dolorosos, jamás conseguía borrar el verdadero dolor que cada noche aplastaba a su corazón en la soledad de la noche. Aquello solo lo había conseguido aquella mujer que tenía enfrente, ella era la única que había cerrado las heridas de su alma rozándola con sus palabras y besándola lentamente con cada una de sus acciones.

— Está todo delicioso — comentó la chica sacando a Garfio de sus pensamientos — Hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno.

El pirata levantó la mirada y volvió a perderse en cada uno de los gestos de Emma. La observó en silencio unos instantes disfrutando de la elegancia de sus movimientos y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía su voz. Finalmente cogió una botella de ron que había en el centro de la mesa y sirvió un poco en cada copa. Sabía que no era la bebida más adecuada para la ocasión pero era la única de la que disponían en ese momento, aparte del agua. Emma cogió la copa entre sus dedos y la alzó unos instantes mientras agitaba suavemente el líquido del interior.

— Por nosotros — dijo alzando un poco más la copa y extendiendo el brazo hasta el centro de la mesa.

Killian sonrió al escucharla y movió su copa hasta golpearla suavemente con la de Emma.

— Por nosotros — repitió acompañado por el sonido vibrante de ambos cristales al rozarse. Un murmullo que permaneció unos instantes entre ellos y después desapareció al mismo tiempo que sus palabras.

Terminaron de cenar entre risas, bromas y confidencias que solamente ellos podían comprender y, al finalizar, la chica rubia se levantó y se apoyó en la borda del navío contemplando el hermoso lienzo que se extendía ante ellos. Killian la rodeó con sus brazos y suspiró lentamente en su oído.

— Te amo — musitó enterrando el rostro en su pelo.

Cada vez le costaba menos pensar en aquellas palabras pero siempre le provocaban un cosquilleo por toda la piel cuando las pronunciaba en voz alta. Miró el cielo estrellado y el océano que le había servido de refugio durante tantos años, y descubrió que su belleza palidecía junto a la de la mujer que tenía delante. Ella era la más bella estrella que brillaba aquella noche en su navío y sin su presencia aquel paisaje no sería más que otro trozo del firmamento y del mar que vigilaban a los marineros cada noche. Un pedazo más de la oscuridad que le había acompañado durante tantos años. Giró despacio a Emma para poder mirarla a los ojos y vio en ellos un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. Rozó sus labios con el dedo y volvió a tomarla de la cintura con el garfio para acercarla a su cuerpo. Sonrió y terminó con la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios con los de ella para comprobar una vez más que aquello no era un sueño. Jugó lentamente con su boca que sabía a ron, al igual que la suya, y entrelazó la mano en su cabello. Emma cerró los ojos y dejó escapar algunos gemidos de su pecho mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Acarició el cuello del pirata mientras continuaba saboreando sus labios y se abrió paso entre ellos buscando su lengua. Cuando la encontró, el fuego estalló dentro de su pecho. Killian deslizó la mano por dentro de su ropa acariciando directamente su espalda y Emma se estremeció. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del pirata y lo cogió por las solapas de su gabardina mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Garfio sonrió al ver el deseo que resplandecía en la mirada de la mujer que amaba y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de hablar.

— Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, preciosa.


End file.
